The Mortality Of Witchcraft
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Jenny has always been able to see and communicate with ghosts, but that's not all she's capable of. When Klaus one day kills her parents and takes her as a prisoner she meets Damon Salvatore, but Klaus is not the only one who wants to use her... Damon/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hii, I felt like doing another Damon/OC since it's a long time since I've done one, so thank you for dropping by to read it :)**

**I'll be updating this story in the weekends, but if I get the time to it then I'll definitely update more than just in the weekends **

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the show or books ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**The Mortality of Witchcraft**

Prologue:

**Pennsylvania, 2011**

The knock on the door came so sudden and unexpected that everyone fell quiet at the dinner table and made all three of them look worriedly at each other – a reaction they often had whenever someone unexpected came to their home in the outskirts of Pennsylvania. The father of the small family excused himself from the table and sent his wife meaningful look before he went to the door and opened it, revealing someone whom he perfectly well knew who was.

Everyone knew who he was.

"Klaus," he said nonchalantly, his muscles turning tense with anxiety of what the old hybrid would do to him. They had worked together in the past, but it was a long time ago and now he no longer wished to be a part of his mission, because now he had a loving wife and a young teenage stepdaughter, who had recently turned 18. "What are you doing here?"

"That is not a particularly polite way to greet your boss, is it now?" Klaus said and suddenly looked at someone behind the father. He smirked. "Hello, sweetheart. What's your name?"

The father flinched and turned his head towards his stepdaughter, who stood shyly a few feet behind him, looking at the dangerous hybrid with worried eyes.

"Jenny, go to your bedroom. Now!" he ordered more than said.

His stepdaughter hesitated, but nodded and went upstairs, but her being upstairs didn't calm him down at all, because he knew that if Klaus somehow got inside the house he would be able to hurt her and his wife too.

"You've got yourself a very beautiful stepdaughter, Thomas. What is she? 17 now?" Klaus said, smirking mischievously.

Thomas didn't even bother to correct him and wanted to take Klaus' attention away from his stepdaughter.

"What do you want, Klaus? I told you I don't want to help you anymore. I have a family now and live a normal life and I intend on keeping it that way." he said angrily.

Klaus smiled devilishly. "Oh, I see that. But it's not your help or you I want. I need to borrow that beautiful stepdaughter of yours."

Thomas' eyes widened in shock, but he knew exactly why Klaus would want his stepdaughter's help. But he still shook his head and took a step inside just in case Klaus could somehow get to him, but to his surprise Klaus stayed still with his hands resting on the doorframe and a sinister look in his blue eyes. He fixated his own brown eyes on the staircase and could hear with his enhanced hearing that his stepdaughter was busy doing her homework. As long as her mother stayed alive and hidden in the kitchen Klaus wouldn't be able to get to her… or so he thought until he suddenly heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, that must be Morgan. He's replacing Maddox's spot after he unfortunately died…" Klaus said and grinned at the sight of how frightened the 200-year-old vampire became.

Thomas watched as a man in his mid-thirties stepped out of the kitchen with his wife caught in a headlock and spotted the knife he held dangerously close to his wife – his very much _human_ wife.

"Thomas, since you have helped me a lot in the 19th century I am willing to give you another chance. Fetch your daughter or your wife dies and I will personally take her myself. And don't even bother attacking Morgan, because he's not the only warlock in the neighborhood."

Thomas gulped and looked back and forth from his frightened wife, who was trying her best to break free of the grip as he had once taught her too. She knew what he was and knew who Klaus was, but the knowledge couldn't help her much right now.

"Shannon, stay still. I promise I won't let him hurt you or Jenny." he said as calmly as he could.

"Thomas, don't let him take her! Don't–"

"Tick tock, Thomas. What is it going to be? You have five seconds to make your decision," Klaus interrupted impatiently. "Five… four… three… two… one–"

"_Mommy!_" they suddenly heard Jenny cry from the staircase.

Everyone turned their gaze towards her, but Klaus was getting very impatient, so he ordered Morgan to slit Shannon's throat and the minute Shannon died Klaus was able to step inside, but he didn't get to stay for long because Thomas suddenly jumped on him, yelling at Jenny to run as he fought Klaus even though he knew that he wouldn't survive a fight against him.

At first Jenny stood frozen on the staircase and cried, but then she saw that the man who killed her mother was going after her, so she quickly moved under him as he ran up the stairs and ran towards the back entrance. She kept running as she came out on the eerie road, but she suddenly felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and turn her around, so quickly that she didn't have time to register who it was, but she just knew that it wasn't her stepfather.

"You're quite the fast runner, but you should know that no human can outrun a supernatural being," Klaus said, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't run away. "I heard that you were born with very special abilities and unless you want to end up like your parents I suggest you stop fighting."

Jenny ignored him and kicked him as hard as she could on his shins, but he remained unaffected and merely tightened his grip on her.

"Let go of me, you murderer! I will _never_ help you with anything!" she cried, fighting with every bit of strength in her fragile human body to get away.

Klaus was getting tired of this, so with one quick movement he knocked her unconscious and threw her up over his shoulder, waiting on the eerie road as Morgan and another warlock named Heath, drove up to him. Heath stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a roll of duct tape and tying Jenny's arms, legs and covering her mouth with it. She was at last placed in the trunk and the three men drove back towards North Carolina.

After finding out that Mikael – a very old and dangerous vampire hunter turned into a vampire – supposedly had been set free and was most like now on a hunt for him, he had decided to pay his old friend a visit.

Klaus had kept an eye on Thomas after he dropped out and knew everything about his family – particularly his stepdaughter, whom he had taken in as his own when he married Shannon. He had fit perfectly in Shannon and Jenny's life, because not only did he accept Jenny's special abilities, but he also knew how to deal with it.

Of course Klaus had expected Thomas to help his Jenny flee and his futile attempt hadn't lasted long before his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. But another part of Klaus also hoped that Thomas would be loyal to him like he was in the past and help him again now that his ripper Stefan Salvatore was busy looking after the doppelganger and his only way to create hybrids.

However, Thomas was dead now and he had gotten the girl, so he did not complain. And as they finally arrived at the abandoned house in Reidsville where he had found the dead body of the vampire, who once found the first doppelganger for him and eventually betrayed him, he ordered the two warlocks to make sure that the girl couldn't leave the house if she somehow got the duct tape off. He couldn't risk her getting away and he definitely couldn't let any of his enemies get her.

"Such a beautiful girl…" he murmured as he placed her on a worn couch.

It looked like she was fast asleep, but in reality she was just unconscious and would wake up in a few hours, feeling most likely a banging headache. Klaus smirked at that and gently ran his fingers through her long and voluminous brown hair. She looked a lot like her mother, but there was something angelic and innocent about her that reminded him of someone else.

"Let's hope you're not as foolish as your ances–"

Klaus was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket for the tenth time today and he didn't have to look at the caller ID to find out who it was. Ever since he left his younger sister Rebekah in Mystic Falls she had been trying to reach him, but he had ignored her on purpose. He didn't have time to worry or think about her right now when Mikael was on the loose.

"Leave me alone, Rebekah!" he said in a sing-song voice as he finally answered.

Rebekah growled, but he didn't care. She was his distraction in case Mikael came to Mystic Falls and if he suddenly stopped calling him he would know where Mikael was and could get away before he found him. Or better – he could work up a plan to stop him, while Rebekah or the other vampires (preferably Damon) kept him distracted.

"_Nik, you can't just leave me here! You've broken Stefan and now he–_"

Klaus rolled his eyes and hung up just in time as Jenny started waking up. She groaned at the pain she felt, but when she opened her eyes and spotted Klaus sitting right by her feet, she jolted out of the couch and fell down on the dusty floor. She tried running away, but was stopped by the duct tape and couldn't even curse at him, because her mouth was covered with duct tape too.

"Take it easy, sweetheart. You might as well behave instead of using all your strength on something that won't work anyway. You can't escape me, Jenny. I'm a hybrid and more powerful than you could ever imagine." Klaus said, placing her on the couch again.

Jenny sobbed quietly when she remembered what he did to her parents, but Klaus didn't want to stick around and watch her cry, so he left the dark room that was only lit up by dozens of candle lights and returned to his other plans for tonight. Jenny sat still at first and tried getting a grip on what had just happened.

A few hours ago she had been sitting at the dinner table with her parents and minding her own business, and suddenly this hybrid she had been warned about many times before in the past had come. He had ordered that man to kill her mother and now her stepfather was dead too, trying to protect her. None of this was supposed to happen tonight and now she was trapped in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

_I should have run faster,_ she thought even though she knew that it wouldn't have worked. She was just a human and he was a full-blooded hybrid. He had lived for more than a thousand years and killed more than a thousand people in his life. _I should have hid in the woods. I should… have done _something_!_

Jenny sighed heavily and took a deep breath, wanting so badly to wipe her tears away, but her hands had been tied on her back. She tried wiggling her feet out of the duct tape without any success and decided to roll towards one of the doors instead. She only got two feet away from the couch before Klaus returned with a female witch, who had shoulder-long platinum blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Is that her?" the witch asked, the hint of a French accent in her voice.

"Yes and unfortunately she is not that good at listening to me," Klaus said, taking Jenny by her feet and dragging her back towards the couch. "Let's see if compulsion works on her, shall we?"

Klaus pulled her up in front of him and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes tightly as Thomas had taught her, but the witch forced them open with a quick spell. But as he tried compelling her to behave he could tell that the compulsion had no effect whatsoever on the girl, which made him growl and push her back down on the couch.

"Looks like you're going to have to chain her to the couch." the witch said.

"Oh, I don't have to chain her to the couch to make her stop fleeing," he said and knocked Jenny unconscious again, grinning as he said. "That should keep her still for a couple of hours."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Leverage

**A/N: Hii, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**This story will be mostly AH stuff, but I'll still be following the show's story line to some extent**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

**Reidsville, North Carolina**

A burning sensation on her lips jolted Jenny awake as Klaus ripped the duct tape off her mouth. He pulled her up in a sitting position and it was then Jenny realized that she was still inside the old house. She sighed heavily and felt her eyes becoming wet with tears when she remembered what Klaus had done to her parents.

"What day is it?" Jenny asked worriedly, feeling like she'd slept for days.

"Wednesday. You've slept for two days straight." Klaus answered.

"What?" She closed her eyes and wondered how she could sleep for so long. She did know why; it was because she had mentally locked down. She'd done it before and it was particularly when she was hurting too much inside.

"Oh, no… Are you going to cry _again_?" Klaus asked tauntingly.

Her eyes snapped open. "You killed my parents! Of course I'm going to cry, you psycho! Wouldn't you cry if I was the one killing your parents and kidnapping you?" she snarled.

Klaus grinned. "Well, firstly – I killed my own parents, so you can't kill them and secondly, you're just a silly little human girl. You can't kidnap me."

Jenny gasped and shook her head of him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and that her kidnapper had once killed his own parents.

"You bastard!"

This time Klaus laughed, but she couldn't understand why. "Bastard? Well, yes that would be the correct term of what I am, but let's not talk about me right now. I brought you here for a reason. I need you to use your powers for me."

Jenny scoffed. "You can do what you want with me, but I will _never _use my powers to help you. You deserve to burn in hell for what you've done!"

She suddenly felt someone slap her hard across her face, but it wasn't Klaus. It was the French witch she had seen last night with the blue eyes and blonde hair. Jenny fell silent and looked away, refusing to look any of them in their eyes or to help them for that matter. She knew that Klaus didn't have any leverage on her, because he'd killed both of her parents and he wouldn't be able to find or get to her biological father, who was locked away in a medium safety prison.

"Leave me alone with her for five minutes and I will find something that can motivate her to help us…" the witch said.

Klaus nodded and left the living room, leaving Jenny with a torn feeling of relief and fear of what would happen now that he was gone. The witch took Jenny out on the floor and began lighting a dozen of candle lights around them. It had a strange effect on Jenny and made her more and more drowsy. She did her best to keep her eyes open and watched as the witch dipped her fingers in a bowl of water and then kneeled by her head, placing two fingers both sides of her temples.

"My name is Olivia and as you already have noticed then I work for Klaus. It is for your own good if you just do as he says, because I will find something to use as leverage. I always do. Now, I will be asking you a series of questions and you are forced to answer, so just relax and don't fight it."

Jenny gulped and felt less safe now. If they found out about her father, then could hurt him with magic or use him to make her help them. She closed her eyes and used all her strength to resist the urge to tell the truth and hoped that someone or something would interrupt Olivia before she started asking the questions.

"Is your biological father still alive?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he… he is." Jenny answered reluctantly.

Olivia smiled. "Where is he and why is he there?"

"He… Please don't make me say this."

"Oh, but you have to, sweetie. Tell me where he is and why he is there."

Jenny sobbed and tried keeping her mouth shut, but Olivia turned the force up a notch and she felt her mouth open against her will.

"He… he is in… he is in jail… for murder."

Olivia smirked smugly this time. "And do you love him? Do you still care about him?"

Jenny nodded. Of course she cared. She used to hate him more than anything and felt embarrassed of being his daughter, but then he told her why he murdered the three men and she started opening her heart for him again. But now she wished that she didn't love him at all, because loving him could get him killed in the end.

However, before Olivia could ask another question there was suddenly a loud crash coming from the back entrance. Klaus didn't seem to be home, so Olivia grabbed a knife and cut the duct tape off Jenny's feet, then pulled her up from the floor and forced her to go with her towards the noise. She was on guard and quickly texted Morgan and Heath in case she needed assistance.

"You stay in here and hide if you have to. And don't even bother to run away, because you can't get out." Olivia said.

Jenny wanted to groan, but she remained quiet and hid behind an old bookshelf, while Olivia went to stop whoever was trespassing. Her body was shivering and she could feel her heart beat fast inside her chest. She knew that if a vampire went in to the room then he or she would immediately find her, so she took a deep breath and tried slowing her heartbeat.

Minutes felt like hours as she waited in silence, but then it suddenly happened. She heard Olivia let out a cry of pain continued by a loud _thump _as her body probably hit the floor. She gasped quietly and held her breath as she heard someone walk towards the room with heavy steps. It sounded like there was more than one and they were whispering quietly to each other.

But the attackers were attacked by Heath and Morgan, who threw a spell on them, making them letting out a scream of pain. Jenny was about to step out of her hiding spot, but she suddenly heard another loud crash and this time it was Heath and Morgan who died. Jenny panicked and without thinking she just began running towards another room where she was stopped by a young girl with blonde hair, who looked about her age.

"Are you Jennifer Lockheart?" the girl asked calmly.

Jenny nodded hesitantly and turned around where she saw two other men, but they didn't _look_ like vampires. One of them certainly didn't, but then a third guy appeared and there was something familiar about him that made Jenny wince.

"Hybrid! You-you're like _him_! Like Klaus!" she said frightened, stepping further away from him.

"Wait, Klaus kidnapped you?" the oldest one of them asked – a man in his early or mid-thirties, who looked like a teacher even though he was armed with a crossbow.

Jenny nodded again. "He killed my parents…" she whispered, trembling slightly.

"We know and you don't have to worry about Tyler. He's on our side. I'm Caroline and that's Damon," the girl said. "We heard it on the news today. Your mother was a friend of Alaric."

She turned her gaze back towards the oldest one of them and tried sensing if it was true. It was and she could even sense where her mother knew him from. She had gone to college with him and they had stayed in touch – even after his wife suddenly disappeared and he decided to move.

"You're Rick Saltzman?" she asked softly.

Alaric nodded and walked up to her, cutting off the duct tape on her hands. She rubbed her sore wrists and was finally able to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Not to ruin your little reunion, but Klaus probably will be getting back soon," Damon said. Jenny looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat – not because he was a vampire, but because he was so strikingly handsome and there was something about him that allured her. "Let's go."

They quickly left the house without any problems now that Morgan and Heath were dead and their magic no longer worked on the house. Jenny was relieved to get away, but she didn't actually know Rick that well or any of the others for that sake, so she was still on high alert as they drove away towards a town named Mystic Falls.

_What would have happened if they hadn't found me? How did they find me anyway?_ Jenny thought, looking worriedly at all of them – especially Tyler, who sat right next to her in the backseat with Caroline too. _What is even going to happen to me now? I don't know any of them…_

"Jenny, I know it's all a lot to take in, but do you know about… vampires and hybrids?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Yes," she answered, knowingly what he meant. "Thomas didn't hide anything from me or my mom."

"Thomas?" Damon repeated confusedly.

Jenny nodded. "My stepfather. He… he was a vampire too and used to work for Klaus, but he… quit. But how did you guys find me? How did you know I was there?"

"One of our friends is a powerful witch. She found you and then we went to rescue you." Caroline said kindly.

Jenny was still suspicious of them. "But why would you save me? You don't know me…"

"We just saved your life, kid! Shouldn't you be thanking us instead?" Damon asked and all of them – including Jenny – glared venomously at him for saying that.

"I'm _not_ a kid and I just went through hell, so don't you dare tell me what to do!" she hissed angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes, but the others kept glaring. "She's right, Damon," Rick said. "And to answer your question, then your mom once told me about your abilities. I thought that maybe you could help us stop Klaus."

_Oh… well, it's better to work with them and avenge my parents' death than to help that bastard with anything._

Jenny remained quiet for the rest of the trip and every time she saw Damon look at her in the mirrors, she sent him a venomous glare. Attractive or not, then what he said was not at all okay and she wanted to kick his ass for even being so arrogant.

Still, she had a hard time taking her eyes off him and even though she was tempted to try sensing what he was hiding, then she didn't want to see what skeletons he was hiding in his closet. He was a vampire after all, so it wouldn't surprise her if he had killed a dozen of people in his past. She could already tell just by looking at those sky-blue eyes, that dark and wild hair, and that charming, seductive and mischievous smirk of his. He was bad news and harmed the people around him.

"Do you have anyone you want to call?" Rick asked worriedly.

Jenny shook her head. She rarely talked with her father and she couldn't handle telling him that the woman he once killed three men to protect was dead. She couldn't even handle knowing it and just wanted to forget the sight of her mother when Morgan slit her throat.

"It's going to be ok," Caroline said. "I promise."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Speechless

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the quick and lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

At some point Jenny had fallen asleep, but as the car finally stopped outside a beautiful 19th century-looking house she woke up and stepped out of the car. She badly needed to stretch her arms and legs after being tied up for two days and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She looked around in the almost remote place and spotted someone, who definitely wasn't a vampire, hybrid or living for that sake. It was a young man, who looked a bit like Tyler and he was scowling at Damon.

"Who are you?" she asked, walking closer to him.

The man seemed confused of that she could see him when the others obviously couldn't and since the others couldn't see him they thought that she was talking with herself.

"_My name is Mason Lockwood,_" the man said hesitantly. "_Who are you and how are you able to see me?_"

"I'm Jenny and… that's a bit of a long story, but I was born with this… gift. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be crossing over?"

"Who is she talking with?" Damon asked confusedly.

Mason grinned and walked up to Damon without him knowing it, punching him hard in his stomach. Damon looked like it had happened before and muttered the name of the ghost with venom in his voice.

"So she's a ghost-freak like Jeremy? You could have mentioned that earlier, Rick!"

Rick chuckled and walked up to Jenny, while Damon went inside. Caroline and Tyler went home in Caroline's car, but before they left Tyler lend Jenny his phone in case she needed help. Mason on the other hand, decided to disappear so Jenny was left with Rick outside the house.

"I have to get a couple of things and then we'll go to Elena's place. She's a close friend of mine and–"

"Your late wife's daughter," Jenny finished. "I know. I… can sense things like that."

Rick was surprised at first, but then he nodded and quickly fetched a box from inside the house and then drove her to Elena's home. On the way he told her why she couldn't stay at the boarding house and about how Elena's boyfriend, who was also Damon's younger brother, had been turned evil by Klaus and was now doing Klaus' dirty work.

When they arrived at the Gilberts' home and were let inside by Jeremy, Jenny could sense that Jeremy too could see ghosts, but she didn't ask him about it, because she still had a lot to take in right now and needed to adjust to her new surroundings.

"You must be Jenny," Elena said as she descended from the stairs. She had a worried expression on her face that she knew all too well what meant. She too had lost someone she loved and understood how she was feeling right now. "I'm Elena Gilbert. You can sleep in my bedroom for now, but I promise we'll find something better later."

Jenny merely nodded and followed Elena upstairs to her bedroom. A transportable bed had been unfolded next to Elena's and it had everything she needed – warm blankets, soft pillows and clean bed sheets. But it wasn't like her own bedroom where all of her belongings still were. She had absolutely nothing now – except for her health and torn clothes.

"Look, I know how it is to lose both parents and I just want you to know that if you want to talk about it, then I'm here for you." Elena said kindly when Jenny didn't say anything.

"Thank you. It's all… very kind of you. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if your friends hadn't rescued me," Jenny said, sitting down on her new bed. "But I don't know if I can help you. I mean, I want to – more than you could possibly imagine – but I don't know how to control all of my powers."

Elena frowned. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can see spirits…" She pushed a stray of her messy brown hair behind her ear and continued. "I can also look into peoples' minds and see what they know without touching them. And… no, that's about it."

It wasn't the complete truth, but Jenny wanted to wait until she fully trusted them before she told them what else she was capable of.

"Oh… perhaps Klaus wants you to look into the mind of someone, who knows how to kill Mikael. I mean, he's afraid of him and he might be able to kill him."

Jenny nodded. "Or maybe he wants me for something else. I don't know. I'm not aware of how much exactly I'm capable of. But I sometimes wish that I wasn't born with these powers. I hate them."

Elena sighed weakly, but there wasn't much she could do to cheer Jenny up. "Let's not talk anymore about this. You must be starving."

It was first now that Jenny remembered that she hadn't eaten since Monday evening. She followed Elena back downstairs where she spotted Damon in the kitchen – making dinner. She was surprised to see him there, but she remembered how he'd annoyed her and decided to ignore his presence. He noticed that, but merely flashed a smug smirk. It was first when Jenny actually tasted what Damon had made for them that she met his sky-blue eyes and said something.

"You can cook." she said astonished.

"Of course I can. I've been around for over 145 years, sweetie," Damon said, smirking smugly. "I'm curious right now. What else are you capable of? Besides the mind-reading and seeing ghost part."

Jenny nearly choked on a piece of chicken and looked confusedly at Damon. Elena had been with her the entire time, so how would he know what she was capable of? Unless…

"You eavesdropped on our conversation?" she grumbled more than asked.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping… let's just say I _overheard_ your conversation." Damon said teasingly.

Jenny pushed back her chair as she got up in frustration and without even thinking about the consequences, she grabbed a handful of her foos and threw it right in Damon's face before she walked off and ran up to Elena's bedroom. Elena and Damon were left speechless in the dining room, but then Elena suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but it's your own fault! Now you get the honor to clean up while I stop Jenny from planning any more attacks on you!" she said and left the table too.

Jenny was sitting on her bed and looking on a picture Elena had on her dresser when Elena entered her bedroom. She felt her cheeks become a bit flushed with embarrassment of what she'd just done, because it was something she didn't normally do and definitely not towards guys.

"It's ok. Damon deserved it and just if you're wondering, then yes he is always like that, but he can be nice sometimes." Elena said, taking a seat on her own bed.

"I guess this isn't one of those times then," Jenny said, handing back the picture to Elena. "That's your aunt, isn't it?"

Elena looked surprised at her, but remembered her abilities and nodded. "Klaus killed her and me too in order to break the curse on him. I was saved by my friend Bonnie, who's a witch."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've got no aunts or uncles, but my biological father is still alive. He's in jail, though, so I don't talk that often with him."

Jenny hoped that Elena wouldn't ask why her father was in jail and luckily she didn't. Instead Elena found some clothes she could borrow, until they'd been out shopping for some new clothes to her. But since Jenny was still a missing person, then she couldn't go with Elena to school, until Rick had sorted everything out with the police and Damon was supposed to compel the child services, so they would let Jenny stay under Rick's custody for now.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime then? Play cards and board games with Damon?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. I'm sure Damon would just cheat in either things, but we have to make sure that Stefan or Klaus' sister Rebekah doesn't find out who you are and mostly – where you are," Elena answered. "So you're going to have to stay here for now, but if you go out then tell Damon where you're going and then he'll make sure that no one hurt you."

Jenny sighed, but nodded. It was better than being locked up in an abandoned house all day…

"_And if you get bored, then I'm always up for playing cards and board games that involves taking your clothes off_," Damon said, standing in the doorway.

Jenny felt her heart jump, but she immediately groaned of his presence and threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught quicker than she could blink.

"There's no reason to pout, Jenny."

"I'm not pouting! I'm just pissed off by the size of your ego!" Jenny snapped.

Damon chuckled and tossed the pillow back to her before leaving. Both of the girls rolled their eyes, but it was time for them to go to bed anyway, so they changed their clothes and went to bed. Even though Jenny was feeling somewhat safe and comfortable in Elena's home, then she still couldn't fall asleep, so she snuck downstairs in the middle of the night and spotted the spirit of a young girl of Asian descent, who had just walked out from Jeremy's bedroom with a sad look on her face.

"Hi," Jenny said calmly when the girl spotted her. "I'm Jenny."

The girl hesitated, but gave her a brief nod and said: "_Anna_."

"So… are you a friend of Jeremy?" Jenny sat down on the couch, but Anna stood still.

"_Sort of, yes. But how are you able to see me? Have you been close of dying?_"

Jenny shook her head. "I was born with the… gift, but sometimes it's hard to see it as a gift."

Anna suddenly gasped as if she'd realized something important and disappeared just before Jenny heard someone enter the living room. She turned around and groaned quietly when she saw that it was Damon. Again.

"Going on a late night walk in _that_?" Damon asked, nodding towards the pajamas she was wearing.

"Yes, because I enjoy going on late night walks in a pajamas," Jenny answered sarcastically and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She could feel Damon's body brush against hers as he walked past her to reach for a beer in the fridge. The touch of his body made her tense up and her heart began beating a little faster, but she knew that he was doing it on purpose, so she merely scoffed and went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your brother or something?"

Damon smirked, taking a seat across her. "And miss teasing the most melancholic girl in the world? I think not." he said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I don't get you, Damon. I mean, I know that vampires are able to switch off their emotions for some time, but you're just being a plain arrogant and glib jerk to someone you don't even know!" Damon grinned, so she sighed heavily and said calmly. "You know what? Forget it. You only seem to care about yourself anyway, so I won't bother trying to get through to you…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Strip Poker

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

Being all alone at home in a stranger's house was… awkward to say the least.

Jenny slept to noon and when she woke up the first thing she did was to head for a shower. She was still trying to accept the fact that she would no longer see her parents, was being hunted by the world's oldest hybrid and that she was all alone. Sure, she had gotten some new friends, who wanted to protect her, but they only did that because of her powers and wanted to use her too.

After the shower where Jenny had been able to let the rest of her tears out without anyone being able to see them, she sat at the TV and decided to play some PlayStation. She noticed that Jeremy had a some of the games she liked playing, so she spend her time playing those. She wasn't really in the mood for it, but it was able to distract her from the pain.

Jenny actually considered of calling Damon and asking him if he would come over, but she quickly turned that idea down. He meant what she said last night and hoped that he would let her mourn in peace. Even the thought about her parents made her eyes become wet and she eventually broke down again.

_It's so unfair! Why… why did they have to die? If I had just stayed and gone with him, then they wouldn't be dead now, _she thought, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly for a few minutes, but then she suddenly heard the sound of someone pressing buttons and looked up to find Damon playing the game she had been playing. She stared at him in shock, because she never sensed him coming. _Dear God, if he's here to torment me again, then..._

"Here." Damon said, tossing another joystick to her as he put on a new game.

Soul Calibur 3.

Jenny loved this game in particular, so hesitantly she took the joystick and chose one of the characters in the game. Since she didn't have the strength to kick Damon's ass in real life she tried her hardest to kick his ass in the game, because no matter how enhanced his senses were, then she had still played this game for many years and won it dozens of times.

"You came all the way over here to play videogames with me?" Jenny asked without taking her eyes off the fight.

"Partly, and Rick also told me to check up on you. He's worried that you'll commit suicide or something…" he answered and grinned.

"Obviously. But even if I did take my own life, then I wouldn't cross over. I'd probably gang up on you with the other spirits."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ha-ha, very funny. As if you could kick my ass from beyond the grave. I don't know if you've noticed it, but I'm invincible and very–"

"And you just died."

Damon eyes moved back to the screen and saw that his character had been killed by Jenny's, but he just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Best out of three?"

Jenny grinned and they continued playing, but this time they didn't talk as much. They were both very focused on winning and three games ended up becoming six, which then continued to nine. None of them wanted to give up and definitely not Jenny. She thought that Damon would at least let her win once, but his ego was too big for him to do that.

However, just as Jenny was starting to win Damon began cheating and playing dirty tricks on her like poking her on her side, pushing her with his body and tickling her. She ended up losing and became so pissed off that she hit him as hard as she could on his upper arm.

"You're such a cheater!" she groaned.

"You never said anything about a fair game," Damon said teasingly and received another punch on his arm. "Hey! You hit really hard for a petite and innocent girl like you… You sure you're a girl?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but you can thank Thomas for that. He taught me how to defend myself against vampires and pricks like you."

Damon scoffed. "Prove it. Hit me in my stomach as hard as you can."

He stood up and so did Jenny, immediately punching him as hard as she could, so he wouldn't have time to tense his muscles, but he swiftly moved away and let her fall down on the floor instead.

"What the hell-?" she snarled, rising quickly to get her revenge.

"I didn't say that I would stand still." he said teasingly.

Jenny cursed and ran after him, chasing him through the entire house and trying to hit him, but he just used his vampire speed to get away and hid himself in various places. Jenny gave up looking for him after spending nearly half an hour trying to catch him, but just as she gave up looking for him, she felt someone poke her on her back and turned around to find a grinning Damon.

"You're freakin' annoying." she grumbled.

"That might be, but at least you're not crying as a baby anymore…" Damon said, walking out to the kitchen to get another beer.

Jenny frowned, but then she understood why he had been so mean towards her. He was trying to distract her from the pain and it certainly worked. But she knew that his arrogance was a part of his personality, so she just shook his head of him and went in to the living room.

"I was thinking… what do we do if Stefan finds out I'm here and that Klaus is looking for me?"

Damon scratched his cheek and leaned against the refrigerator. "I'm still working on that, bur just keep a low profile and avoid particularly the school and boarding house, and then you'll be fine."

Jenny didn't feel as secure about the plan as Damon was, but she nodded understandingly and quickly changed the subject again.

"So what am I supposed to spend my extra time with? I'm not going to sit around all day and play PlayStation with a cheater like you. I bet you even cheat in strip poker."

Damon smirked. "We'll you won't know that for sure before you've tried it with me."

Jenny suddenly got an idea and matched his mischievous smirk. She quickly went up to Elena's bedroom and searched for a pack of cards, and when she returned back downstairs she found Damon seated in the living room, watching a random TV show and looking slightly bored.

"Damon Salvatore, I challenge you to a game of strip poker!" she said, taking a seat next to him.

Damon's eyes actually widened a bit, but then he grinned and they began playing. Jenny had played poker with Thomas lots of times and he'd taught her ways to cheat or to see if the other players were bluffing. Her mother, who had once worked in a real casino, had showed her how to keep a good poker face, so the players wouldn't know that she was bluffing.

However, Damon didn't seem particularly shy about his body and gladly took off his clothes, which made Jenny worry if he was losing on purpose. She made sure not to loose too much of her own clothes, but it was hard to tell when Damon was bluffing, because never showed whenever he was nervous. He simply didn't care if he won or not, because one way or the other he would make her blush, so Jenny figured it was best if she made another bet with him.

"Let's make another bet," she said, smirking smugly. "If I win this next game, then you have to be my servant for three days. And if you win, which I hardly believe you will, then–"

"Then you have to do three favors for me and you have to do them no matter what time, day or favor I want you to do." Damon said with a devilish look on his face.

Jenny gulped and could feel her heart pound fast inside her chest, but she nodded and looked at her cards again. She almost had _four of a kind_ and only needed one more card, so she drew one from the deck and smiled mentally when she saw that it was the card she needed.

"I'm so going to enjoy bossing you around. Look and weep, Salvatore!" Jenny said, showing him her cards.

Damon didn't seem worried, though, and just sat shirtless on the couch without looking the slightest worried. And then he showed why. Not only had he made her strip down to only her panties, a thin top and bra, but he also had a perfect _royal flush_.

"Sorry, sweetie. I've spent more than a decade in Las Vegas. Oh, oops. Maybe I should have told you that before we begun!" he said and laughed.

Jenny groaned aloud and was tempted to throw the TV at him, but she remained calm and just pulled on her pants again.

"Oh, no. The first favor you have to do for me is to walk around in your underwear, while you make me a sandwich."

"Hell no! I'm not going to–"

Jenny suddenly heard Elena and Jeremy enter the house and hurried out to them, so she had an excuse for not undressing in front of Damon. She immediately hugged Elena as she stepped inside her home and couldn't be happier to see the two Gilberts.

"Oh, Elena, I'm so glad you came home. Damon tried to rape me!" she lied.

"_I did not!_" Damon said, standing right behind her – still shirtless.

"Well, isn't him walking around half-naked evidence enough for you?"

Elena scowled at Damon, who rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. Jenny giggled quietly as Damon left the home grumpily, but before he left he whispered something in her ear.

"_You still owe me three favors, love._"

Jenny didn't care, because since he couldn't compel her like Klaus hadn't been able to compel her, then he couldn't force her to do any of the things he wanted her to do. She was also convinced that Damon had cheated at some point during the game, so it was only fair that the bet had been cancelled. Still, she had enjoyed spending time with him and hoped to see him soon again.

"Did he really try raping you?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"No… but he annoyed me, so…" she said reluctantly.

Jeremy grinned. "It's ok. He deserved it. But Jenny, could I please talk with you for a moment? It's about your abilities…"

Jenny nodded and followed Jeremy up to his bedroom. She knew that he had questions about how she handled hers, but to be honest then she had no clue how she managed to control hers. It was just something that she learned naturally after accepting what she was.

"So… I've heard that you can see ghosts and communicate with them…" Jeremy said curiously.

"Yes, that's true. I take you heard it from your friend Anna?" Jenny said.

Jeremy looked shocked that she knew his friend, but nodded. "She told me that she has heard things about you from the witch, who cursed Klaus and she told me to deliver you a message."

"Oh… what is the message?"

"Mikael is coming for you."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. Information

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**And I just noticed that I'm not updating in the weekend as I was supposed to... o_O **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

After spending a total of three days in someone else's home, Jenny decided to leave Elena's home and went shopping alone. She hadn't talked with Damon after their slightly catastrophic day together, but she needed to spend some time alone today and get used to the thought of being on her own. She had always been used to having someone to talk to no matter what and since she didn't have any siblings, then she could get support from anyone except for the people who saved her life.

In the morning, before Elena had left to go to school, she had given Jenny some money so she could buy a new set of clothes instead of having to borrow hers and Caroline's clothes. She walked in the streets of Mystic Falls alone and as she walked she kept her eyes out for Klaus. She had been having nightmares about her parents' death and about why Klaus wanted her in the first place, so of course it was hard not to think about when he would strike.

"_Jenny,_" she suddenly heard someone say. Jenny stopped walking abruptly and looked around. She could sense that someone was nearby, but she wasn't sure of whom because the voice sounded unfamiliar. "_Run, Jenny! Run!_"

Jenny felt her heart beat faster and she was about to run, but someone suddenly grabbed her wrist. She instinctively turned and kicked the person without looking at who it was and ended up kicking Damon hard on his shin instead.

"Ow! What the hell, Jenny–!" he growled, rubbing his shin a bit.

Jenny blushed. "I'm sorry! I… I heard something and-and were you following me?" she asked suspiciously.

Damon grinned. "No… I was just making sure that you didn't get yourself kidnapped again. Didn't Elena tell you to tell me if you left the house?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street with Damon following closely behind her. She didn't know why, but she had a strange sensation of that something had happened that shouldn't have happened. She couldn't put a word on what it was, but something just didn't feel quite right and she could sense that Damon knew the answer to her question, so she stopped.

"Is something going on?" she asked worriedly.

Damon frowned. "As a matter of fact, there is. Bonnie screwed up and now everyone can see the ghosts of the vampires and a particular annoying werewolf in town." he answered.

"Oh… But why are you coming to me then?"

He hesitated a bit, which made Jenny wonder if he actually was going to ask for her help. "Well, Mason says that he knows where to find a weapon that can kill Klaus, but he said that he didn't want to show it to me unless you came."

Jenny frowned. "Why would he…?"

"I don't know and I don't really care as long as he doesn't kill you, but are you coming or not?"

She looked at the shopping bags in her hands and sighed. "Okay. But this doesn't count as a favor. You cheated, so our deal is cancelled."

Damon flashed one of his smug smirks. "Whatever you say, Jennifer…"

Jenny rolled her eyes again, but went with Damon to the woods where Mason was waiting outside an underground tomb. She was surprised to see Mason in the flesh and looking very much alive, but it wasn't so different from how she usually saw him or any other ghosts.

"Why did you want me to come?" Jenny asked confusedly.

"Because then I know that Damon will behave," Mason answered teasingly. "No, I actually needed to talk with you. I keep hearing things about you being able to–"

"Shh!" Jenny quickly shushed quietly, while Damon was distracted. Although she trusted Damon, then she didn't want anyone to know what she was capable of. "It's true, but I'd be happy if you kept that information to yourself. Please?"

Mason nodded understandingly and took out something from his pocket. It was a beautiful silver ring with an amber stone and strange carving on the inside of it. Jenny felt like she had seen it before, but she couldn't remember where or when. She just knew that she had seen it before and the minute she touched it the ring began glowing in the darkness of the tomb. She quickly put it in her pocket before Damon saw it, because she felt like he wasn't meant to see it. Not yet anyway.

"It has been in my family's possession for many centuries, so keep it safe and only use it if it becomes necessary. The sunstone in it used to belong to the witch who cursed Klaus." he said.

Jenny was about to ask him a question, but Damon walked up to them with a suspicious look on his face. He didn't seem suspicious of what they had been talking about, but more of if Mason was going to trick him or get him killed.

"You go first," Damon said and turned to Jenny. "And you go behind me."

Jenny frowned. "Oh, so I can't defend myself because I'm a girl?" she asked with arms folded.

Damon smirked and closed the space between them, but Jenny didn't feel the slightest uncomfortable. She had dated a guy like him before and in the end Thomas had compelled him to never bother her or any other girl again.

"You do know that your charm isn't working on me, right?" she teased.

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly, but he was distracted by Mason who told them to follow him inside a hidden path behind a wall. Jenny ended up walking in the middle and could feel a rush of adrenaline shoot through her body as they walked through the long and dark tunnels.

"Just so you know, then our deal is still on. And this doesn't count as a favor…" Damon said.

Jenny groaned. "Okay, fine! But I'm not doing anything pervy or making you a sandwich nude." she said reluctantly.

He chuckled, but their attention was soon turned back to finding the weapon as they reached the spot where the path split into two different directions. It was too dark for Jenny to see anything in either one of them, so they had to make a decision.

"Hm… maybe this one is the right," she said, taking the right path, but she was suddenly pushed away by Damon just before she was struck by four wooden stakes that came out of the walls. Jenny gasped at the sight of seeing Damon in pain and felt dizzy of even thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't saved her. A part of her almost wished that he hadn't, because at least then she would be able to see her parents again. "Damon, are you alright? Are they–"

"Of course I'm not alright! Now get these damned things out of me!" Damon snapped, groaning in pain.

Jenny tried breaking the stakes, but her physical strength wasn't enough. Luckily, Mason was there and he helped Damon out of the deathtrap that was obviously meant to kill vampires – not 18-year-old human girls, who were able to see ghosts.

"Guess I owe you a sandwich after all…" Jenny said, letting Damon support himself to her.

"That you do and you owe me a lap dance too." Damon said, smirking flirtatiously.

Jenny rolled her eyes once again and let Damon drop to the ground, continuing without him. She made sure to stay behind Mason this time, but they didn't have to walk for long before they finally seemed to reach the right place. But Damon wasn't able to enter the part of the cave-like place like they could, so he had to stay behind while they walked further inside.

"Why don't you want them to know about your… _special ability_? Don't you trust them?" Mason asked quietly as they walked together.

"I do… well, kind of. I don't know. I've been through so much lately, but I don't want them to ask me to use my special ability, because that's exactly what Klaus wants me to too." She sighed.

Jenny turned her gaze to Mason, but he was nowhere to be found in the dark room. She looked worriedly around and found Damon standing alone at the entrance of the room, looking just as confused as she was.

"Mason disappeared."

Damon frowned. "What do you mean 'he disappeared'?"

Jenny shrugged and decided to go back to where she had been talking with Mason. She found his light on the ground and on the wall right in front of her was a lot of drawings of what looked like humans, wolves and a large tree. There were a couple of more things like Viking runes and strangely dressed humans, but none of it seemed to make any sense to Jenny.

"Well? What is it?" Damon asked, sounding slightly anxious.

Jenny hesitated and walked closer to the strange drawings. She was trying hard to find a word to describe what this was, but when she touched the paintings she suddenly felt a jolt of energy shoot through her body and everything turned dark as she hit the ground.

Pictures of a younger and much different Klaus appeared in her mind, but the pictures weren't clear and moved so quickly that she felt like throwing up. And then other pictures of a beautiful and familiar girl appeared, and she turned her gaze towards _her_ with an angry look in her eyes.

"_Run,_" she said warningly. "_Run and never come back. Do you hear me, Victoria?_"

"_Jennifer!_" someone else suddenly yelled, making Jenny's eyes flutter open.

Her vision was still hazy at first and she felt like her entire body was spinning around, but the nausea was slowly starting to disappear. She closed her eyes for a few minutes to get used to being awake and found Alaric Saltzman kneeling by her feet with a worried expression on his face.

"Jenny, are you okay? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"I…" Jenny looked up towards the paintings and sighed. "I don't know… I touched it and then… I think I need to lie down."

Alaric shook his head and picked her up in his arms instead, carrying her out to Damon who then took her out of the tomb.

"He's right. You probably have a concussion. You need to stay awake," Damon said, placing her in his car. He cupped her face in his hands and there was something in his blue eyes that made Jenny's heart beat a little faster, but she didn't say anything. "What happened?"

"I… I saw Klaus in the 11th century, I think, and… then I saw someone else… the witch, who cursed him perhaps… but there is something that doesn't add up… She _looked_ at me and called me Victoria." Jenny said.

Damon didn't understand it any more than she did, but it was starting to get dark outside, so he drove Alaric home, but instead of letting Jenny inside Elena's house too, he took her straight to the Salvatore Boarding House much to Jenny's confusion.

"Elena wrote to me that Stefan is locked up, so no we only need to worry about Rebekah. Not that I think she'll be too much of a problem…" Damon explained, noticing her confused facial expression.

"Thanks… really. I mean it," Jenny supported herself to him as they walked inside and was helped into one of the guestrooms. "Is it… hard being immortal? I mean, do you ever get lonely?"

Damon frowned at first, but then shook her head, but it seemed like a lie. "I have all the time in the world and can do whatever and _whoever _I want to… But don't worry too much about that. Just… rest and _don't _fall asleep. Okay?"

Jenny sighed, but nodded and sat down on the bed, wondering if there was more to Damon than he let on to or if he was just being nice, because he and the others needed her...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Back To Reality

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

"_Victoria!" a familiar voice yelled, causing the young girl to stop walking and turn. She was approached by another girl, who was a few years older than her and who had the beauty of a fierce goddess. The older girl bore a ring on her left index finger, but she never could decide what was most powerful of the two – the girl or the immense amount of power in her ring. "Cousin, where have you been? Mother does not like when you wander about in the market alone."_

"_So? She is not my mother, but yours. Mine is buried in the ground as you might remember!" Victoria snapped._

_Her cousin sighed, but grabbed her wrist and was about to drag her back home when a familiar person suddenly appeared. His long dark blonde locks hung loosely today, which made him look as wild as they knew his hidden powers were. Victoria had only known the charming Lord Niklaus for nearly a half year, but she felt like she had known him for much longer time. She also now understood her cousin's concern, but none of them showed the fear as they stood before the dangerous young man._

"_Good afternoon, ladies," he said politely, keeping his eyes entirely on Victoria's own dark blue ones. "Victoria, may I please have a word with you alone?"_

_Victoria looked anxiously at her cousin, but nodded and walked with Niklaus to a shop that sold fresh vegetables. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster the farther away they got from her cousin._

"_Still seeing ghosts, I trust?" Niklaus said and smirked mischievously. _

"_That is none of your business, milord," Victoria said, avoiding his blue eyes on purpose. Niklaus chuckled, so she finally turned and glared venomously at him. "What do you want from me, Niklaus?"_

_Niklaus slipped an arm around her waist, making her heartbeat go even faster. "I know that that cousin of yours is up to something and although I do not fear her, then it would be a shame if say… you suddenly fell off a cliff or was accidentally speared."_

_Victoria stopped walking abruptly, the color in her face quickly disappearing. "Are you threatening me?"_

_He smiled darkly and cupped her face in his hands. "Now why would you think such a horrific thing about your own fiancé? I am merely suggesting that you are careful with her. She may be your cousin, but she is a witch nevertheless. And she despises me perhaps even more than you do, my love."_

_Victoria smirked smugly. "Niklaus, no one despises you more than I do, but if you try to hurt me, then I promise you that you will never find out–"_

A loud crash on the floor woke Jenny up from her dream and she groaned of the headache she felt the minute she opened her eyes, exposing them to the bright morning sunlight. She could hear birds singing outside and instinctively turned her gaze to the window where Elena stood, looking guilty and embarrassed, because she accidentally knocked over a vase.

"I'm sorry," she said, picking up the vase. "Are you alright? I heard about your trip with Damon and saw the drawings in the cave…"

Jenny sighed and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. What time is it?" she asked.

"7:00," Elena answered. "Rick has enrolled you in my school and since Stefan is under lockdown, then I thought you might want to get back. Rebekah is there too, though, but she's more occupied with keeping an eye on Tyler and doesn't even know about you."

Jenny wasn't too fond of going back to school and then a completely new one, but she was done sitting at home and mourning for hours. She needed to get back to reality and move on with her life even though it was hard to forget what had happened in the past.

"Give me five minutes and then… then I'll come downstairs."

Elena nodded understandingly, but she gave Jenny a comforting hug before she left her new bedroom. Jenny reluctantly got out of bed and found her shopping bags placed on a desk. She pulled a "new" pair of dark blue jeans, a gray-white shirt with a short black vest and a pair of white sneakers. She had found it all at a secondhand shop and got the clothes for a cheap price. She didn't know what to do with her messy morning hair, so she just ran her fingers through it and then made a simple braid, not bothering to make it perfectly.

When Jenny finally went downstairs she found Elena eating breakfast and joined her at the table, but looked around for Damon too. He didn't seem to be home right now, so she would have to thank him for helping her yesterday later.

"How are things going with Stefan? Any progress so far?" she asked worriedly.

"Well… sort of," Elena answered. "I'm trying my best, but it's hard to do it alone. I was helped by his best friend before, but… she vanished with the other ghosts."

"Oh… well, maybe I can help. I can sense certain things about people if I want to and feel what they feel or see glimpses of their memories."

"You would do that for me? Oh, thank you, Jenny! I've been trying to make Stefan feel _something_ and with your help I will succeed."

Jenny smiled weakly, but they heard a honk outside that came from Caroline's car. They both left the house and drove with Caroline to school, and after getting her books and scheme, Jenny began her first day of school in Mystic Falls High School. She was nervous to say the least, but luckily she shared most of her classes with at least one of her new friends.

However, of course Jenny knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid Rebekah forever, so when Rebekah went up to her during PE, she remained calm and just continued stretching her arms and legs out as the other girls were.

"You must be the new girl – Jennifer, was it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I just go by Jenny. And you must be Rebekah?" she answered, trying to understand how someone like Klaus could have a younger sister like her.

Rebekah seemed… different. Jenny could sense a certain sadness inside the 1000 years old Original and felt doubt inside her too. Doubt about whether Klaus was going to leave his own sister to get killed by Mikael or if he was going to save her before it happened.

"I bet you see ghosts just like your predecessor."

That made Jenny stopping stretching out and look confusedly at Rebekah, who sent her a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about and judging the look on your face, then you know about Victoria…" She laughed when she suddenly remembered something amusing. "I still remember how smitten my brother Elijah was with her. Although you do look exactly like her, then you are younger and weaker than her."

Jenny felt like running away and hiding in the cave or something deeper, but now that she knew that the dream she'd had wasn't just a dream, she knew that she had to do something and most of all: stay alive.

"Your hybrid is leaving…" she said, distracting Rebekah for enough time for her to get away from Rebekah.

She went behind the bleachers and waited, until Rebekah had left to find Tyler before letting out her breath, which she hadn't even noticed she was holding in. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, though, and instinctively she kicked out, but this time she hit the person right between his legs, making him let out a groan of pain.

"For Christ's sake, woman! Stop doing that!" Damon grumbled.

Jenny blushed when she realized that it was just Damon, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling too. She was genuinely happy to see him and not just because she feared Rebekah.

"I'm sorry, but you should know by now not to sneak up on me," she said quietly. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you a bit too old for high school?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I came to speak with you and by the way, you looked very… perky out on the field. Former cheerleader?"

"Nope, former figure skater, so I can kick your ass on ice too."

"Ah, that explains a lot!"

Jenny shook her head of him. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Those powers of yours. I know that you are capable of more than you are letting on to and I need to know what your other powers are."

She became silent then and the smile on her lips disappeared. Jenny looked between the bleachers to see if Rebekah was nearby, but she didn't tell him anything when she was sure that they were safe to talk where they were. She couldn't make herself reveal the reason why Klaus wanted her.

"Jenny… don't you want to avenge your parents' death and keep your dad safe?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but… how am I supposed to trust you and the others when I don't know any of you that well. You could be using me to do bad things too." Jenny answered.

She knew that Damon could tell why she was reluctant of answering him, but that didn't stop him from continue pressing.

"I can't compel you, so I can't force you to do bad things, can I now?"

He was right about that, but she still didn't want to say anything. "You don't understand, Damon. I'm not just saying this, because I don't want to use _those_ powers, but because I can't control them yet. Last time I used them I lost control and had to move from my home in California to Pennsylvania. But Klaus… he doesn't know about the risks and if I fail he'll probably kill my dad."

Damon sighed. "Okay, fine. But will you at least tell me what you're able to do?"

Jenny hesitated and wished that she wasn't stuck in this position, but luckily Caroline found and "rescued" her. It was time for them to hit the showers anyway, so Jenny told Damon that they would continue their talk some other time and went with Caroline.

"What was that all about?" her blonde haired friend asked.

"Oh… just the same old and annoying stuff," Jenny answered. "But we've got a problem. Rebekah knows who I am and what I am. We need to let the others know about it."

Caroline nodded in agreement and after changing back to their normal clothes they sent a text to the others, planning a meeting with them later today. Jenny wasn't sure of what they could do to stop someone like Rebekah without a dagger and the ash from a white oak tree, but she didn't want to worry about that right now.

_One problem at a time, _she thought as she went with Elena to the City Jail where Stefan was locked up in an underground cellar.

Jenny sighed weakly and shook her head lightly, while Elena unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the room with Elena, which of course made Stefan wake up from his slumber and look weirdly at her.

"Good luck, Jenny." Elena said quietly.

_This is going to be a long, long day…_

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. From Beyond The Grave

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

It was late and dark outside when Jenny returned to the Salvatore Boarding House and although she had agreed to tell Damon the truth later, then she rather wanted to go to sleep. She had been trying hard all day to make Stefan open his mind to her, so she could find _something_ that made him feel any type of emotion, but he was too stubborn and had given up on fighting Klaus' compulsion, so there wasn't much she could do for Elena…

"_You know, I was told something very interesting by your new guardian tonight,_" Damon said, making Jenny jump a little and stop dead in her tracks. She turned to Damon, who sat on the couch in the living room with a glass of blood in his hand. Jenny was used to seeing Thomas drink blood, so she just walked up to him and sat down next to him on the couch. "He told me that the drawings tell a story. A story that includes a certain hybrid, two different witches and the cousin of one of those witches by the name of Victoria."

Jenny nodded, already knowing where he was going with this. "I don't know how I am related to this… Victoria… or how I can look like her, but I think that the witch in my vision wasn't the original witch. It was another witch or the daughter of a witch Victoria knew and the original witch must have stolen this ring from her so she could curse Klaus."

She showed Damon the sunstone ring that was still in her pocket, but he burned his finger when he touched it.

"Seems like that witch didn't like vampires," he scoffed. "But let's say you are somehow related or perhaps is the doppelganger of Victoria, then how would this be of any interest to Klaus or Mikael?" he asked.

Jenny sighed, because she knew that now was the time for her to tell the truth about her powers and why two dangerous supernatural beings wanted her.

"I… I can force spirits to… possess me," she said reluctantly, making Damon's eyes widen. "And by doing so I can use their powers or borrow their knowledge, but it's very hard to keep them in control and stopping them from taking control of me instead of the other way around."

"Oh… and Klaus wants you to use the power of someone who is strong enough to kill Mikael?"

I nodded. "I believe so. And Mikael wants me so I can kill Klaus, but none of them cares about the consequences. If I lose control I might never become myself anymore. The spirit that possesses me can use me for whatever they want to."

Damon groaned. "Well, as much as I understand why you were so secretive about it, then I don't want to lose something or someone that can actually kill that freak of nature."

Jenny cursed under her breath as she stood up with her fists clenched hard. "You don't understand, Damon! I _can't_ control this ability and I'm _not_ going to risk my life. I don't have anything left besides my life and unlike I haven't lived for more than 18 years!"

She left the living room without looking back and locked herself inside the guestroom, blocking the door with a dresser, so she could be alone. She slumped down on the floor and thought back on the times she had practiced her ability with Thomas and nearly lost control of her body and mind.

It was a horrific feeling to watch yourself as you did horrible things to others and not being able to do anything to stop it. She had made a promise to Thomas to never use the ability again and she was going to keep her promise no matter what – even if she didn't get her revenge on Klaus.

"_You shouldn't have told him,_" a familiar voice suddenly said. Jenny looked up and gasped when she saw no other than her ghostly stepfather standing in front of her. He bent down to her level and picked up the ring that used to belong to the Original Witch and her past life's cousin. He looked at it for a moment and then placed it on her right index finger, watching as it glowed in a bright light. "_You are not ready to use that much power, Jenny. You know that._"

Jenny nodded, agreeing, but still feeling guilty since it was a power that could help her get revenge on Klaus for killing her parents.

"What should I do, Thomas? I want to help, but… I don't know what to do." she said.

"_That's not true. You still have other powers you can use. You just need to ask Victoria how to unlock them. But be careful when you contact her. She hates Klaus just as much as you do and will do whatever it takes to kill him – even from beyond the grave._"

Thomas disappeared and as he did Jenny heard a knock on the door behind her. She took one last look at the ring on her finger and opened the door, revealing someone she needed to talk to. Elena rushed inside because she wanted to talk to her too and locked the door after her.

"You know about the homecoming party, right?" she asked.

Jenny nodded, remembering hearing a group of girls talking about it when they'd been to school. She never did care about school parties and usually stayed at home with her parents or did something else those nights, but she had been looking forward to the homecoming party.

"Good. I have a plan and I'm going to need your help to execute it. I want to awaken Klaus' brother Elijah, because we're going to need his help if we want to kill Klaus, but it has to happen on the night of the homecoming party."

"Oh…" Jenny said, not really sure how to feel about that. "Ok, but how do we find him?" she asked and suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute… I think I might know a way to do it, but I'm going to need Bonnie's help. We need to contact a particular spirit."

Elena nodded understandingly and called Bonnie, who told them to go to her place. They couldn't do it with Damon being still in the boarding house, so they snuck out and went to Bonnie's home to perform the spell. Jenny hoped that they could get in contact with Victoria without her being possessed in the process. It would be a difficult task, but they needed to do it.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Bonnie asked worriedly, lighting the final candle light in their circle. "Something may go wrong because of your link to the other side."

"I know, but we have to take the risk." Jenny answered, although she was feeling anything else but brave right now.

_This better work,_ she thought as she, Elena and Bonnie formed a circle around the candles. _Or else I have to go against Thomas' words and take a much more dangerous risk._

At first nothing happened during the séance, but as Jenny began thinking back on the flashback of Victoria talking with Klaus she began feeling nauseous, instantly recognizing the feeling as an attempt of Victoria to possess her. She tried stopping Victoria from doing it and let go of the two girls' hands to remove the ring on her finger, but it was too late. She felt Victoria take over her body and mind, and gasped at the feeling of how strong Victoria truly was compared to her.

"Jenny? Jenny, are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

Jenny opened her eyes, but she didn't feel like herself. She felt like Victoria and she could feel that Victoria wanted to tell the others something important.

"Elena, I don't think that's Jenny…" Bonnie said anxiously.

"That is correct," Jenny said, smiling weakly. "My name is Victoria, but please do not fret. I have no intentions of taking advantage of Jennifer. I want to answer the questions you might have about me and the powers Jennifer need to learn in order to fight Klaus."

Elena looked warily at her. "Oh… well, Jenny never told us about you. How do you know about Klaus?"

Jenny sighed. "I was engaged to him, but not out of free will. It was… an arrangement my aunt made with his mother since she was very keen on getting rid of me. It was not a particularly good thing to be able to see ghosts back then. But we were never married, because I ran away a week or so before Klaus was cursed."

"And your abilities? How can you stop him?" Bonnie asked.

This time Jenny smiled and it was a smile that made the two girls hopeful. Victoria knew something that they needed to know and that Jenny had to learn how to do in order to stop Klaus.

"Have you ever heard of possession by a living person?" she asked them.

They shook their head. "You can actually do that? I mean, can Jenny possess… Klaus?" Bonnie said.

Jenny nodded. "That she most definitely can. I once did it to a very irritating lord in my village. But she has to practice first or else she might find her body soulless forever. And her soul has to leave Klaus' body before you kill him or she will die too."

And with that Jenny collapsed on the floor, waking up from the coma-like state the real her had been in. She looked confusedly at Elena and Bonnie, and then at the floor she had been laying on. She quickly took off the ring on her finger as if it burned like acid and turned her gaze back to her worried friends.

"What happened? What did she say?" she asked anxiously.

"She told us about a way to stop Klaus – or at least to hold him still until Mikael kills him." Elena answered.

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but she suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed when she saw that Damon was calling her. She didn't want to talk with Damon after today's conversation, but she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding him. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try doing it anyway.

"I have to go," she said. "But I will call you and then we'll start the training."

She left before any of them could stop her and went on a walk around town to clear her head. She could still sense Victoria inside her mind, but she didn't want to tell anyone. They would only become more worried of her than they already were and she didn't need them to remind her that she was pretty much an orphan. She had considered of calling her dad, but she knew that he didn't believe in ghost or in the supernatural.

Back when he had still been a law-abiding man he had been in complete denial of her abilities and told her to stop "lying" about being able to see ghosts. She had kept the secret to herself and stopped talking with the ghosts that contacted her, which only made the ghosts angry at her.

The ghosts had attacked her, haunted her dreams and given her nightmares, and she had therefore begun talking to them again, but only whenever her father was not around, because if he caught her talking to what he thought was an imaginary friend or just thin air, then he would take her to another psychiatrist, who would spend all afternoon with her trying to figure out why she would be lying about seeing dead people.

But then after her mother had been attacked by those three men and beat up pretty badly right in front of Jenny herself, he had killed them and went to jail, giving Thomas the opportunity to take over his role and give Jenny the guidance she needed.

On the first night he had spent at her home he had caught her talking to a ghost in the middle of the night, but he had not scolded her or told her to stop doing it. Instead he had told her his own secret and told her that she wasn't crazy and that she shouldn't be ashamed of her powers…

"_Fancy seeing you around here,_" a familiar voice said. Jenny stopped and turned to a malicious looking Elena, who leaned casually against a tree, dressed in clothes that Jenny knew Elena hadn't been wearing before. She looked worriedly around in the eerie part of the town that she had ended up at and was about to leave, but the evil Elena suddenly stood before her, her eyes turning dark red and her fangs extending. "You must be Jenny. I'm Katherine."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. Elijah

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

The car first stopped when Katherine reached the place of destination and killed the engine. She turned her gaze to the sleeping Jenny, whom she had tied up in case she tried running away, and smirked at the sight of the girl. She looked so peaceful and so… vulnerable. One bite wouldn't hurt, would it? And she hadn't had lunch for nearly a week now, so why not?

Katherine leaned closer to Jenny and let her fangs extend, but she suddenly heard a sound coming from outside and moved her gaze towards the road instead. No one was there, but it might have been nothing at all. The road was dark and eerie at night, so perhaps she was just imagining things. When you spend over 500 years of running away from a pissed off hybrid you tend to become paranoid of the slightest things.

However, Katherine quickly shrugged the paranoia off and moved closer to Jenny's exposed neck. It was then she heard the sound again and this time she knew that someone was there. She stepped out of the car and glanced around, noticing a dark shadow moving from one tree to another. She reached in for a vervain grenade in her duffle bag, but when she turned around to look for the vampire again she suddenly felt someone grab her by her throat. She was shocked when she saw no other than a very annoyed and very much alive Elijah.'

"Elijah-!" she gasped.

"Katerina," he said calmly, pinning her to the side of the car. "Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

"I-I-" She smashed the grenade in his face and quickly ducked before the vervain hit her too, and as Elijah stumbled backwards she quickly fled faster than he'd ever seen her flee.

Elijah didn't care if she fled or not, because it was not her he wanted. He walked over to the other side of the car, opened the door and cut the ropes off Jenny's hands and feet. She began waking up when she saw him and her eyes immediately widened in horror.

"My name is Elijah," he said, bending down to her level. "Are you Jennifer Lockheart?"

Jenny nodded hesitantly and looked confusedly at him as he stepped aside, so she could get out of the car. She stepped out and took a look around in the eerie neighborhood they were at. She didn't recognize the place, but she had a feeling that it had some sort of importance to her anyway.

"_There she is!_" someone suddenly shouted.

Elijah turned and spotted a couple of vampires, but the minute Jenny saw them she ran as fast as she could away from there. She didn't know who Elijah was or why he had saved her, but she knew that he hadn't done it out of generosity.

So she ran down the streets of whatever town she was in, but it didn't take long for Elijah to catch up with her and when he did she saw that he had blood on his hands. She immediately fled the road and ran into an alley instead where she found herself a piece of wood she could arm herself with. She remembered how to kill a vampire and how to surprise them, but it was difficult for her to be calm when her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest from the long run.

However, even as Jenny ran the stake into Elijah's heart he seemed completely unaffected by it and just pulled it out of him again. He then slammed her against the wall and held her hands above her head, so she couldn't hurt him or even run away.

"Jennifer, stop running," he snarled more than said. "Your friends sent me. I'm here to save you."

"I don't believe you!" she said, feeling her legs starting to tremble a bit. "Tell me who sent you then? Was it Klaus? Or perhaps–"

"The Salvatores sent me. I'm working with them and helping them to kill Klaus."

Jenny finally relaxed, so Elijah let go of her hands and took a step back. She knew that even if she tried running away again, then Elijah would quickly catch her.

"Damon sent you?" she asked quietly.

Elijah nodded and led her out of the alley as he said: "Mikael was killed by Klaus last night, but Stefan managed to get me and my siblings away from Klaus and they woke me up."

Jenny stopped walking abruptly. "Wait a minute – they 'woke you up'? Does that mean you're an Original too?"

Her savior nodded and sighed. "I may be Klaus' brother, but trust me – I've learned not to trust Klaus and seek only revenge now."

"Oh… did you… I mean, does that mean you knew Thomas Lockheart?"

She was hoping that he did, because if then she could ask her stepfather whether she could truly trust Elijah or not – _if _her stepfather was still around of course. She studied Elijah's face as he tried remembering the name and could tell that he did recognize it.

"Thomas was a good man," he said. "I know he loved you and your mother very much and I promised to take you in if anything happened to him, but it is of course your own choice."

Jenny didn't say anything, but just smiled and walked with him to his car. She didn't know what she wanted to do when all of it was over, because she _was_ 18 and could technically find her own place by now. But right now she had no idea of where to go or what to do, so she was grateful of all the help she could get by Elijah and her friends.

The trip home was long and exhausting, so it didn't surprise any of them that Jenny fell asleep during the trip. She was still feeling sleepy from the sedative Katherine had given her before she kidnapped her, so she decided to sleep it out and then she would also be fully rested once she was back home with Damon and the others. She was looking forward to get back to her friends and in particular to Damon, but it wasn't just because she hadn't talked with him since the argument. She felt another longing to talk with him and that longing made her feel somewhat normal again.

What happened after she fell asleep she didn't know, but Jenny woke up in her new bedroom and felt something or rather _someone_ under her, who surely wasn't her mattress. She opened her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a smirking Damon lie in her bed. She became so scared that she fell down from the bed. She quickly got up again, though, and hit Damon in his face with a pillow, trying to get him out of the bed but without any success.

"So this is how you thank those that save you?" he said teasingly.

"Well, technically you didn't save me. Elijah did." Jenny scoffed.

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled her back down onto the bed. "You missed quite a party last night, you know. But now that Elijah is here I don't think Katherine will try pulling that stunt off again."

"I sure hope so… but how come she looks just like Elena? And why would she kidnap me in the first place?"

Damon shrugged. "Katherine is a manipulative bitch and I could tell you lots of stories of how annoying she can be, but all you need to know is that Elena and Katherine are doppelgangers of the girl, who was used to curse Klaus."

Jenny didn't know that, but now that she did she reminded herself mentally of to make sure who she was talking with next time she met Elena. But now that Jenny was awake she was reminded by something else and that thing made her blush a bit.

"I've been thinking a bit after our… _conversation_ and I know that the only way to stop Klaus right now is for me to use my abilities, so I've decided to do it. Even if it means that I might lose all control over–"

"I'll help you practice your powers. Elena and Bonnie told me about your little séance and from what I hear then you need some serious training. I mean, everyone could practically possess you if they wanted to!"

Jenny glared at him. "Oh, so now I'm too _weak_ to defend myself? Is that what you're saying?"

Damon smirked smugly. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

She went to hit him in his face again, but Damon swiftly got on top of her and held her arms pinned above her. Jenny was torn between being angry and embarrassed about being in such a situation, because it was hard to be angry at Damon when he could make her feel all kinds of things at once.

"You want to drink my blood," she said without knowing why. She just felt like she needed to say it and she could tell by Damon's confused facial expression that she was right. "You want fresh human blood… I know it must be difficult for you to suppress what you truly are. Thomas had to at first, but my mom… she let him drink her blood."

"And you would let me do it? Drink your blood, that is?" Damon asked, sounding a little baffled by what she'd said.

Jenny thought about it and then nodded. She didn't mind him drinking her blood and it wasn't just because she was starting to like him. He'd helped her through the death of her parents by letting her hate him and by distracting her from them.

Damon let her sit up and she watched as his fangs extended and his eyes turned dark red. He hesitated a bit at first, but then he bit down into her neck and she felt him drink her blood. She was calm during the entire moment, because she trusted that he wouldn't kill her and even if he did then at least she would be with her mother again.

"_Jenny!_" they both heard Elena yell.

Damon pulled away from Jenny, but he was done anyway and seemed content about finally getting some fresh human blood straight from a living person's vein. He gave her a bit of his blood, so the puncture holes would heal up and sent her a meaningful look that she knew meant that he was thankful. He left the bedroom and a few minutes after Elena came inside with breakfast.

"It's good to see you awake," she said, placing the tray on her bed. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale."

Jenny blushed. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just tired from yesterday, that's all," she lied and took a piece of toast. "Thank you for sending Elijah. I think Katherine was going to give me to some other vampires, who wanted to use me."

Elena sighed. "She won't get anywhere near you this time. We'll make sure of it."

Jenny took a bite of the toast and thought about what had happened a few minutes ago. She still couldn't believe that she'd actually let Damon drink her blood, but it made her feel good. She felt like she was actually helping _someone_ and then without using her powers. Or well, she had used her powers to sense that he was hungry, but she didn't need to use any of her other powers.

"Is Damon seeing anyone?" she blurted.

Elena looked confusedly at her, but even though she regretted asking the question, then she didn't bother trying to explain why she wanted to know.

"I… no, he's not." Elena said hesitantly.

Jenny could sense that there was something behind that answer and therefore she tried using her powers to find out why that was. She wanted to know if Damon truly was not seeing anyone, because if he was then she didn't want to get her hope up.

However, Jenny could sense that Elena was feeling something strong and affectionate about Damon, which made her feel even more stupid of asking the question.

"You like him," she stated more than said. "I'm sorry. I… I'll leave him alone."

Elena tried objecting to it, but it was clear to Jenny that something was going on between Elena and Damon. It did hurt that the one person she actually trusted was in love with someone else and then Elena, but she didn't need any more drama in her life, so she just left the room, feeling a sudden urge to go back to Pennsylvania and continue the life she lived before her life was changed...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Road Trip

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Ohh, I better remember telling you this - I turned off the "anonymous reviews" thing, because I got tired of getting stupid remarks from people who just write annoying things out of boredom -_-' I'm sorry to those of you who don't have an account, but I hope you'll of course review anyway because your reviews make me smile on bad days :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

Jenny spent her Saturday afternoon alone in the Mystic Grill and enjoyed a cup of warm tea. She hadn't talked with Elena since that day she found out that Elena had feelings for her, but it wasn't because she hated her. She just couldn't handle seeing how lucky Elena was compared to herself and wished that she could trade her life with her.

Another person Jenny had been avoiding was Damon and it had been very hard when she practically lived with him. She hated the fact that she'd become attached to him, because it seemed like it had only made her life worse. She knew that it was weak of her to give up on Damon just like that, but she didn't know how much history or how close he was to Elena and therefore she didn't think that she would stand a chance against what they had.

"_As your guardian I feel the need to have a talk with you,_" Jenny heard someone say. She looked up and was surprised to find Elijah sitting opposite her with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I've noticed that you've been very quiet lately. What happened to that happy and bubbly girl Thomas always used to tell me about?"

Jenny sighed. "She was killed by your brother," she said and finished her tea. "I know it's wrong, but… I'm really starting to wonder why I was even born. I mean, what's the purpose of living when you do nothing but suffer throughout your entire life? You been around for 1000 years. How do you find a purpose to keep living for another century?"

"My family was my purpose, but I know how hard it can be when you lose your purpose. But then you find yourself a new purpose… it can be found in friendship, love…"

She snorted at that, because right now she felt like she had none of that. "Love and friendship…"

"Ah, now I see…"

Jenny frowned and looked confusedly at him. "What do you see?"

"You're hopelessly in love with someone, who either doesn't love you back or else he doesn't know that you love him. Correct?"

She said nothing, which only confirmed Elijah's suspicion. "I like Damon, okay. I like him and he… and Elena… I just don't have the energy or the hope for that he'll someday like me or maybe like me more than he likes Elena… You probably think I'm being suicidal right now, don't you?"

Elijah chuckled. "A little bit actually, but as your guardian I advise you to stop spending your energy on someone like Damon. Find yourself a _normal_ human boy and try build up a new life. That's all I can say to you for now."

Jenny knew that Elijah was right. Just because Damon perhaps didn't like her the same way she liked him, then it didn't mean that she was doomed to live a lonely life. There were plenty of other boys in Mystic Falls and particularly at her new school.

"Thank you, Elijah," she said, feeling a new hope growing inside her. "That's the second time you save my life."

"_Third_," he said teasingly. "I once stopped you from falling down from a tree when you were younger."

Jenny couldn't remember that, but then again – she did fall off the trees in her backyard quite often and sometimes hit her head. It just made her liking and trusting Elijah even more. It was like he was family to her and family was what she needed more than ever right now.

"I better get going. My sister Rebekah wants to take me on a shopping trip and improve my wardrobe."

Jenny giggled and wished him good luck before he left the restaurant. She stayed behind and ordered something to eat, but as she waited for her lunch to come someone else sat down at her table and it wasn't exactly someone she wanted to talk with. She tried pretending that she hadn't noticed him by looking through the menu one more time.

"And here I thought that you would be out shopping with Elena. Did she forget to invite you?" Damon asked teasingly.

"I don't know. I haven't talked with her," Jenny said without taking her eyes off the menu. Damon snatched it from her and after taking a look at her he suddenly looked worried. "Do you want something?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't. I've been busy."

Damon eyed Jenny suspiciously, but Jenny remained unfazed, trying her best to ignore his presence even though he was making her heart beat a little faster.

"You're pissed off at Elena for some reason and at me too… Why?"

"Because I don't belong here and the only reason why you're keeping me here is because I can help you kill Klaus."

That wasn't why, but she had thought about that too and knew that she was right about why she was still in Mystic Falls and not in Pennsylvania with her old friends. She was afraid that she would accidentally reveal something, so she decided to leave the Grill, but Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I need you to come with me," he said. "Now."

Jenny could tell that this was very serious, so she went with him to his car even though she rather wanted to get something to eat and drove with him to wherever he needed her help.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked grumpily.

Damon suddenly began smirking, which only annoyed Jenny even more. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to get out of the car as they came up to a red light, but Damon finally stopped laughing and locked the doors, so she couldn't get out.

"We're going to Pennsylvania," he said reluctantly. "I heard from Elijah that your stepfather used to work for Klaus and that he was one of Klaus' best minions, so… perhaps he hid something from you and your mother that we can use."

Jenny glared venomously at him. "And you're first telling me this _now_?"

"Yeah, I mean if I did you'd said no and since you are pissed off at me, then you'd probably have slapped me too."

She slapped him anyway, but he just smiled and continued driving. "You're an ass, you know that, right?"

"Yes, so I've been told. But stop pouting. This is going to be fun. It'll be like when we played strip poker – except this time you get to keep your clothes on – which by the way reminds me of something. You still owe me those three favors. This is one of them."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but gave up and just turned on the radio instead. She knew that Damon was partly right about what he said and in particular about her owing him three favors. So she tried enduring this little road trip of his and searched for the right station, until she finally found a song she wanted to listen to.

"If it's to any consolation, then both my parents are dead too, my maniac of a brother ruined my only shot of killing Klaus, and the bitchy vampire who turned me into a vampire randomly kidnapped one of my good friends." Damon said.

She turned her gaze to him and began feeling a bit guilty about being so angry at him. He hadn't actually done anything to her and neither had Elena to be honest. She was just taking her rage out on them, because she felt miserable and hated being alone. But if she couldn't become Damon's girlfriend, then she at least wanted to be his friend.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" she asked softly. "Perhaps I might know where to look then."

Damon smiled weakly. "Well, from what Elijah told me about Thomas, then he used to store and find rare weapons like those made of a certain tree that can kill certain Originals." he answered.

"Oh… oh! I do remember my mom saying something to him about keeping something out of our home, because she was afraid that I would get hurt on them."

"Did he say where he kept them?"

Jenny thought back on the day Thomas and her mother had had the conversation, but she couldn't seem to remember where the weapons had then been stored away at. She shrugged and sighed, making Damon sigh too and speed up. They had to hurry if they wanted to get to Pennsylvania before it became dark and especially before Klaus figured out where they were.

"You forgot this when you left the boarding house today. In the trashcan." Damon said, smirking a bit as he took out Jenny's ring.

Jenny sighed. "That thing just keep on following me…" she muttered, but put it on anyway. She didn't like wearing it, but if it could protect her, then she perhaps could live with it. She sighed and looked at Damon, finding him staring at her with a weird look on his face. "What? Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's freakin' annoying…"

"I know and that's what so fun. I like annoying you. You always puff your cheeks and your face turn red like a strawberry."

Jenny blushed. "I do not! Stop speaking or I'll throw you out of this car soon."

"Go ahead. You can't do it anyway."

She wrinkled her nose in irritation because he was right, but that didn't mean that she couldn't try, so when they reached another red light she leaned close to Damon in a seductive way and discretely unbuckled his seatbelt as he was distracted by her sudden move.

"You know what could be really fun to do?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

Damon smiled and she saw him look hungrily at her lips and neck. She leaned in as if to kiss him, but when he closed his eyes all he got was a hard push out of the door that made him fall out of the car and out on the road. She then got into the driver's seat and drove off as the light switched to green, leaving Damon behind.

Jenny had to admit that it did feel good to be able to annoy Damon for once, but her hunger got in the way of her plans of driving alone all the way to Pennsylvania and forced her to park at a local diner in the outskirts of Charlottesville a few blocks from where she left Damon. She went inside the diner and got herself a table, while waiting for Damon to catch up with her.

When Damon finally came to the diner he was more or less pissed off as she expected, but Jenny just laughed of him and took a bite of the sandwich she'd ordered.

"You deserved that, you know," she said, taking another bite of it. "You don't mess with a psychic, who can literally sense what you're feeling and thinking."

"Hmm, really? Well what am I thinking right now then?" Damon asked sarcastically, taking a seat opposite her.

Jenny wasn't too fond about sensing or hearing what Damon was thinking, but she tried doing it anyway and wrinkled her nose in disgust when she sensed that he was thinking very dirty thoughts about something he was thinking about doing to her.

"Thanks a lot! Now I lost my appetite, you perv!"

Damon smirked. "You're welcome!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. The Life Of A Vampire

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

By the time they finally arrived in Pennsylvania Jenny's heart was beating so fast that she was sure that Damon could hear it and it was driving him mad. She tried taking a deep breath and calm down, but she kept thinking of the horrible image of Klaus murdering her parents. She wasn't even sure if she would be strong enough to go inside and just the sight of the old house made her feel sick to her stomach, so she closed her eyes as Damon drove up to it.

"So this is where Jennifer Lockheart grew up…" Damon said, turning off the engine. "I can go inside alone if you want?"

"No!" Jenny said, opening her eyes. "I mean… it's ok. I have to do this."

She stepped out of the car before Damon could say anything and went up to the house, reaching for the hidden spare key that lay just above the door. She unlocked the door and went inside, but as Damon tried walking inside with her he was stopped by an invisible force.

"Um, Jenny? You forgot to mention that you inherited this house."

Jenny turned around and saw the annoyed expression on his face, but a part of her actually found it rather amusing. She smiled and walked up to him, but stayed on the other side of the threshold where he couldn't reach her.

"You ruined my lunch today and forced me on this trip. Do I want to invite you in?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Jenny. I promise I won't bite… hard."

Jenny giggled, but invited him inside and the minute he was inside the house with her she didn't feel quite as scared of being back. She still began missing her old life and the large blood stains on the carpet didn't really make her forget that she was an orphan. She avoided the stains as she walked towards the staircase and went up to her bedroom. She might as well get all of her belongings now that she was there and get her own cell phone back.

Luckily, the police hadn't taken any of her things, but she'd gotten dozens of messages from her friends, who were all worried about her. She sent all of them the same text where she wrote that she was staying with a family member, that she was still pretty shaken up and that she wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

"Wauw! I'm surprised – no poster of that sparkly… what his name again?" Damon said, stepping inside her bedroom.

"Edward Cullen," Jenny said and put her cell phone in her pocket. "And I believe I didn't invite you inside my bedroom, so shoo!"

Damon grinned and took another step inside the room, lying down on her four-poster bed. He took one of her teddy bears and looked at it for a moment. Jenny looked at him and wondered for a brief moment what Thomas would have said if she started dating a fellow vampire.

"What will happen to me when all of this is over? Do I stay in Mystic Falls? Or do I continue my life as if nothing ever happened?" she asked.

Damon placed the teddy bear on her nightstand and sat up. "That's up to you," he answered. "What do you want?"

Jenny shrugged and went to her jewelry box retrieve a key she would need. She had promised Thomas never to use it unless it was absolutely necessary, because she was still young and not capable of handling such powerful weapons.

"Are you coming or are you going to go searching for my diary?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and for a moment she thought that he would rather want to look for her diary, but he eventually got up and followed her downstairs to the basement. The basement had a secret room and the door to that room was hidden behind a large bookshelf. After Damon removed the bookshelf Jenny put the key inside the lock on the door and unlocked it. They lit the flashlights they'd brought with them and shed some light on the collection of strange-looking weapons.

"I didn't know he had that many weapons," Jenny said, feeling just as amazed as Damon was. They stepped inside and looked at every weapon in there, hoping that they would find one made of the ancient white oak tree that created the Originals. "You think Elijah was referring to this one?"

Jenny picked up a beautifully decorated stake that had strange Viking script on its side. She handed it to Damon, who took a long look at it before nodding.

"It looks like the one Mikael was carrying, so let's hope it works or else we're both screwed." he said.

"Agreed. But do you mind if we stay here for the night instead of going home immediately? I… I just can't go yet."

Damon nodded, which surprised Jenny since she knew that Damon was worried about Klaus finding her. She still thanked him, though, by giving him a kiss on his cheek and then went back to her bedroom. She began packing most of her clothes and things and threw it all in a duffle bag. She then went to her parents' bedroom and took their personal belongings in case the police or someone else would return to sell all of the things.

When she went back downstairs she found Damon looking at a picture of her and her parents on a camping trip from a few years ago. She didn't want to think back at that memory, because it reminded her of how much she missed her parents, so instead she went in to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

"You're strangely quiet tonight…" she said as he heard Damon walk in to the kitchen as well. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is always wrong, Jenny. That's the life of a vampire," Damon said, leaning against the kitchen counter next to her. She looked at him with a smile on her lips and blushed when she found him smiling back at her. "A few hours ago you hated me and now you're don't. What changed? Did my charm finally get you?"

"Yeah, Damon, that's it. Your charm (!)" She laughed and shook her head of him.

Damon didn't laugh, but looked wonderingly at her. "You're a strange girl, Jenny."

Jenny frowned. "Um… thanks?"

He walked out of the kitchen and she watched him go with confusion written all over her face. She might be able to sense certain things in people, but Damon… well; he was a bit of a mystery. It seemed like he never felt only one thing and that made it hard for her to figure out what he wanted or rather _desired_. She still didn't know what she felt for him, because as much as she liked being his friend then it didn't quite feel right to her.

Jenny shook the thoughts out of her head, found one of Thomas' old bottles of Bourbon and went in to the living room where she found Damon zapping through the few channels they had. None in her family ever had time to watch TV, so they didn't have a lot of channels.

"Are you… _hungry_?" she asked hesitantly, wondering how long it had been since he'd had any fresh human blood.

Damon looked up at her and smirked. "Are you offering?" he asked teasingly.

Jenny giggled and nodded, sitting down next to him, so he could take a bite. She didn't mind him drinking her blood at all as long as he didn't kill an innocent girl to get what he wanted.

Damon didn't bite her at first, but took his time as he moved closer to her and pushed her collar down, exposing her neck fully to him. She bit down into her bottom lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It came and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him as he drank her blood. She liked being so close to him and wished that she had the courage to just tell him already how she felt about him.

It wasn't as if her life could get any worse, right?

But Damon suddenly pulled away just as she was about to speak and the courage disappeared again when he let go of her. She sighed and looked away, trying her best to ignore the pain she felt in her neck right now.

"Jenny." Damon said softly.

She looked at him, but she didn't get to say anything because her head was spinning too much. He'd taken a bit more blood than the last time, but she didn't stick around to let him give her some of his blood. She got up and staggered towards the staircase, but the blood loss got to her and she ended up fainting halfway there. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was strong arms picking her up, but everything that happened after that was a blur…

When the morning did come she found herself lying on something familiar that felt soft and hard at the same time. She carefully opened her eyes and looked up to find herself lying very closely to Damon, one of his arm tightly wrapped around her and her own resting on his chest. She blushed and quickly sat up – perhaps a bit too quick – and felt a strong pain in her neck.

"You talk a lot in your sleep, you know," Damon said, smirking mischievously. "I think that at one point you dreamt that you slept with me."

Jenny rolled her eyes and hit him in his face with a pillow, because she knew that he was lying. It still embarrassed her, though, because she didn't know what she might have said in her sleep.

"What happened last night?" she asked confusedly. "And how did I end up in my bedroom?"

"Well, for starter, then you fainted and then I was such a gentleman to take you upstairs instead of… say, undress you." Damon answered.

Jenny scowled at him. "You wouldn't…"

"Well, you never know, do you?" He winked and she felt her cheeks become flushed.

"God, no wonder people really dislike you. You're an asshat and a perv."

Damon grinned. "You say that as if it's a surprise to you."

She shook her head of him and stepped out of her bed, taking a look on her alarm clock that said _9:45 AM_. She groaned and went to find some new clothes she could put on now that she finally had the chance to use her own clothes.

"Someone called your cell phone last night," Damon said, sitting up. "It was some guy named Dean. He said that he wanted to talk with you, so I told him to go screw himself."

Jenny dropped everything she had in her hands and stared at him in disbelief. "You said _what_?" she asked confusedly.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door and when Jenny took a look from her window her eyes widened at the sight of who was at the house. It was Dean and he looked more or less pissed off.

"Who is he? Your ex?" Damon asked curiously.

"Something like it, yes," Jenny answered. "I dated him for some time before… well, before Klaus came, but I haven't talked with him since I found out that he already had a girlfriend."

"You want me to 'politely' tell him to go?"

Jenny didn't like the mischievous look in his eyes, so she shook her head and ran downstairs to open the door, ordering more than telling him to stay in her bedroom. The last thing she needed right now was for Dean and Damon to get into a fight – especially when Damon would clearly win.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Confused

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

Dean looked taller than Jenny remembered and his dark blonde hair was longer too, but those alluring forest green eyes of his remained the same and still made her heart beat a little faster. She tried pushing her old feelings for him away and looked at his muscular upper body instead, but it didn't quite help her as much as she hoped it would.

"When did you come back?" he asked softly, but his facial expression remained hard.

"Yesterday," Jenny answered and scratched her arm absently. "What are you doing here?"

Dean frowned as if that wasn't obvious. "Well, I've been trying to reach you for days and then when I finally get through some jackass tells me to fuck off. Jen, what's going on?"

"I… well…" She scratched her head nervously. "That was nothing. But I just came here to get my things and stuff like that."

He relaxed, but sighed. "Oh… so you're not… staying?"

Jenny shook her head even though she wanted nothing more than to say yes. She missed living in Pennsylvania and she missed all the people she knew from her town, but a part of her knew that if she stayed in Pennsylvania, then she would never be able to move on and forget what Klaus did to her parents. She needed a fresh start in a new town and a new life – normal or not.

"I'm sorry about your parents… They didn't deserve what happened to them. And I know that I was a jerk and should have told you that I had a girlfriend, but I'd like if I could at least do something for you. Do you need help packing?" Dean asked kindly.

She wanted to say yes, because she did miss spending time with him. He was so charming, funny and the type of guy every girl wanted to be with. He wasn't the most popular guy at her school, but he wasn't unpopular either. He was just… him and she liked that about him.

A lot actually.

"I don't think Isabella will be too happy about you being here. You did cheat on her after all." Jenny said though.

Dean tensed up at the mentioning of his girlfriend and she could see the guilt in his eyes. "I… actually broke up with her. For you. I really miss you, Jenny. I know that I messed up big time by not telling you the truth, but… just give me another chance. I'm all yours now. I–"

"_Well, that's a load of crap!_" Damon said, walking up next to Jenny with a smirk on his lips. Jenny felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks become flushed. She was hoping that Damon would stay upstairs, but of course he hadn't. "Spare Jenny for that sentimental crap and _leave_."

Dean seemed to recognize his voice and when Jenny saw that she felt all color disappear from her face. If there was one thing she didn't like about Dean then it was his short temper and right now Damon was playing with fire. It wouldn't surprise Jenny if she found out that Dean was really a werewolf, who just hadn't triggered his curse yet, because it seemed like from the minute Dean looked at Damon he suddenly tensed more up.

"And who the hell are you? Her _boyfriend_?" he snapped.

"He's not–" Jenny began, but was cut off by Damon, who said the opposite.

"As a matter of fact I am," he said, the smirk on his lips growing wider as he wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist. "Now I'm going to say it nicely one more time before I rearrange that pretty face of yours – _fuck off_."

Dean growled under his breath and narrowed his green eyes at Damon, glaring venomously at him as he clenched his fists. Jenny could see that he would soon hurt Damon, so she quickly pushed him away and ordered more than told Damon to stay inside the house.

"Are you _serious_? I understand that you're hurt and miss your parents, but how the hell did you end up with a dick like him? And then _Damon-freakin-Salvatore_?"

Jenny frowned. "You _know_ him?" she asked confusedly.

Dean nodded. "Oh, I know him alright. He dated my sister about two years ago and was a first-class ass towards her. Not to mention what he used to do to her…" He shook his head in disgust. "He's a vampire, Jenny. Like your dad, but only worse. Much worse."

Now Jenny was really confused, but she had a feeling that her suspicion about Dean being a werewolf was true and that he actually knew what she and Thomas were all along. If he did, then he probably also knew about Klaus…

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" she asked to be sure.

Dean hesitated, but nodded. "I was going to tell you eventually, but… well, you know why. But please tell me that you aren't really with Salvatore." he answered.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. "I'm not. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for everything. I will be leaving whether you like it or not and you know why that is if you know what me and my stepdad are."

He shook his head, refusing to accept a no from her as always. "I can't let you do that, Jenny. You can't go with him. He'll drain you for blood and _kill_ you. You're safer at my place than with him."

Dean grabbed Jenny's arm to pull her with him, but Damon suddenly got in between and them and pushed Dean away so hard that he fell. Something inside Dean snapped and he jumped on Damon like a wolf on its prey.

His eyes suddenly glowed yellow and then was when Jenny realized that Dean had in fact triggered his curse. She yelled at them to stop, but none of them would listen, so she did the next best thing and quickly fetched a vervain and wolfsbane grenade, which she tossed on the two supernatural beings. They both let go of each other and hissed in pain as their skin began healing up again. She grabbed Damon by his ear now that she had the chance and pulled him back inside the house, locking the door after her in case he tried going after Dean again.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she snarled.

"What the hell is the matter with _you_?" Damon snarled, rubbing his slightly red eyes. "I just saved your sorry ass before that dog kidnapped you!"

"I…" Jenny gave up and just walked back to her bedroom.

She truly couldn't figure Damon out and it was really starting to annoy her immensely. She didn't know whether to hate or love him for doing what he did, because sometimes he seemed to care about her and other times it just seemed like he liked making everyone miserable.

So she sat alone in her bedroom for some time and just thought back on her meeting with Dean. He'd said that he'd dumped his girlfriend for her and now she knew that he was also a werewolf, which meant that he understood how it felt to be a different. He knew what _she_ was and he didn't look differently at her because of it…

There was a soft hesitant knock on the door and when Jenny looked up she found Damon standing at the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. He held her duffel bag in his left hand and the car keys in the right, reminding her that they needed to get back to Mystic Falls.

"Are you coming?" he asked as if nothing had just happened.

Jenny nodded, though, and went downstairs with him, locking the door before she left. It felt strange to leave her home, but she could feel that she was ready to move on, so she didn't look back as they drove away and back towards Mystic Falls.

The silence between them was awkward and tense at first since none of them were speaking and not even the music from the car radio seemed to be able to help on the situation. Jenny tried sensing what Damon was feeling right now, but his emotions were still running wild and clouded what he truly felt deep inside. She had a suspicion of what he was feeling, but she wasn't sure.

"Thank you for taking me on this trip," she said, breaking the silence. "I… really needed this."

"You're welcome," Damon said, keeping his eyes on the road. "We can still turn around if you rather want to stay with… _Dean_."

Jenny could hear the venom inn his voice, but as tempting as it sounded, then she rather wanted to be with him. She placed her hand on his as he changed gear and squeezed it a little, making him finally look into her eyes.

"I can't trust Dean, but I do trust you. You're my friend, Damon…" It hurt to not say what she really wanted to say, but she didn't want to argue with him. "We are friends, right?"

Damon suddenly drove in to a vacant parking lot near a diner and turned off the engine. He took Jenny's hand in his and for the first time she could actually feel what he felt. He was… confused, but nonetheless in love.

With her.

"You know as well as I that we can't just be friends." he said.

Jenny blushed. "What do we do then?" she asked.

Damon let go of her hand to move his own up to her cheek and he leaned forwards to kiss her, but just as he was only a few inches away from her lips they suddenly heard Tyler's cell phone ring. He groaned and pulled away, but handed her the phone and let her answer as he began driving again.

"Hello?" she said grumpily.

"_Jenny! Finally! Where are you? We've been trying to reach you all day!_" Elena exclaimed.

Jenny really didn't want to talk with Elena, but she knew that it wasn't Elena's fault that _s_hehad fallen for Damon too. Damon had that effect on girls and Jenny knew that, which was why she was actually partly happy that Elena called.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I had to get something from my home in Pennsylvania. We found another stake made of the ancient white oak tree, so we might be able to kill Klaus soon." she said.

"_We?_" Elena repeated confusedly.

Jenny blushed. "Yeah, um, Damon and I. We… are heading back now."

"_Oh… okay. Good. Can we please talk once you get back? Alone._"

She sighed now, because she knew exactly what Elena wanted to talk with her about. "Of course. I… I'll meet you at your place."

Elena seemed pleased with that and after Jenny had hung up, she noticed that Damon was looking at her with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

The smirk grew wider. "Oh, nothing…" he said teasingly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and decided to change the station on the radio, smiling brightly as she suddenly stumbled over no other than what was without a doubt Damon's least favorite song. She turned the volume up and saw the horror in his face as he heard Rebecca Black start singing _Friday_.

"Now that's just cruel…" he said, quickly changing the station. "You're a mean psychic."

"You think that's mean? Just wait to you hear me singing Friday!" Jenny said and started to sing. "It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"

Damon groaned. "Dear God… Just shoot me now. Please!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Conflicted

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

Elena was sat in the living room, talking with her younger brother when Jenny finally arrived and Jenny could immediately sense that Elena was more than a little nervous. She too was nervous, but not because she didn't want to talk with her. She was feeling guilty about acting so poorly towards her when her friend was just feeling the same thing she had for the same guy.

"Jeremy, could you please leave us?" Elena asked as Jenny walked in to the living room.

Jeremy looked at the two girls and nodded, walking out of the room and leaving the house as well since he had to get to work anyway.

"Hi…" Jenny said, feeling immediately awkward about being there. "I apologize for… well, you know, avoiding you. I… needed time alone."

Elena nodded understandingly and walked up to her. "I know. I too, but… I really want to put this incident behind us and explain to you what you sensed inside me. I care about Damon – a lot – and he's been there for me ever since Stefan was forced to work for Klaus. I have begun to feel certain things towards him, but it was never the same kind of feelings I have for Stefan. You understand?"

It was a bit hard for Jenny to believe that Elena didn't love Damon as much as she loved Stefan, but she could sense that Elena was being honest, so she nodded and sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what to say. She too cared about Damon, but she didn't know where she had him and was like true mystery to her – one that she feared she would never solve.

"To be honest, then I'm not quite sure what I feel for Damon. Sometimes… I like him and sometimes…"

"He makes you want to poke his eyes out."

Jenny nodded and grinned. "He has that effect on everyone?"

Elena nodded and sat down next to her. "I know the he may seem charming, but be careful, Jenny. Damon hasn't been in a committed relationship with anyone for a very, very long time. He probably doesn't even know how to be someone's boyfriend and that is why I love Stefan more than him."

"Hmm… Perhaps it's best if both of us stay away from him then."

Her friend sighed. "Yes, perhaps… He needs to figure out what he truly wants… _who_ he truly wants."

Jenny agreed on that and instinctively touched the ring on her finger. She hadn't felt different since she put it back on, but she was still having a bit of a hard time adjusting to the sense of power she felt nowadays. She did fear that Victoria would try possessing her again, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't out of respect for her own doppelganger.

"_Elena?_"

Jenny recognized the voice as Caroline's and turned her gaze to her as she walked in to the living room with Bonnie. They were both carrying bags of chips, movies and soft drinks. It took a moment for Jenny to understand what they were doing there, but then she understood and she felt a twinge in her heart as she was reminded of the movie nights she used to have with her friends.

"Jenny! When did you come back?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"About half an hour ago," she answered. "I would have gotten home faster if Damon hadn't pushed me out of his car when we reached Mystic Falls… Apparently he doesn't like Rebecca Black at all."

Caroline giggled. "He deserved that. But why don't you join us? We were planning to watch a couple of movies, talk about boys and try having a somewhat normal girl night even though none of us are clearly normal." she said.

As tempting as it sounded, then Jenny was exhausted. All she wanted was to go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours, so she shook her head.

"I think I'll grab a shower and go to bed. I did drive all the way to Pennsylvania _with_ Damon and he's exasperating enough as it is."

They all agreed on that, but Elena didn't want Jenny to go all the way to the boarding house, so she gave her a ride and dropped her off. None of them said anything as they parted, but they merely hugged and then went their own way. Jenny did feel closer to Elena, though, and was happy about getting her feelings sorted out. She still liked Damon, but she was going to keep him at a distance, until she was completely sure of what and who he really wanted.

When Jenny stepped inside she heard the sound of _Future Starts Slow _by The Kills and she spotted Damon in the living room as he poured himself a glass of Bourbon. She felt a bit awkward being in the same room as him after what nearly happened in his car, but she reminded herself about her conversation with Elena and decided to head upstairs.

"_I see you found your way home,_" Damon suddenly said, making Jenny flinch. She quickly spun around and found him standing right behind her with his glass of Bourbon still in his hand. "You want a drink with me?"

"So you can get me drunk and make me give you a lap dance? No, thank you! I'm grabbing a shower and then going to bed." Jenny said defiantly.

Damon smirked. "Well, you do still owe me two favors…"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow your bathroom? Mine doesn't have a bathtub."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were taking a shower."

"I was, but then I remembered that you _threw me out of your car!_"

He snickered and went downstairs again, so Jenny went to his bedroom and found the bathtub she'd only heard about. She'd never been in Damon's bedroom, but now that she was she found herself taking a long look around. His bedroom seemed so… simple and yet so elegant. He didn't have a lot of things inside it other than a king-size bed and a few stacks of books on the floor, and the bathroom… it was just like she imagined it would look like.

After making sure that Damon wasn't nearby she undressed and stepped into his standalone bathtub, enjoying the warm and calming effect the water had on her sore body. She closed her eyes for a moment and just relaxed, letting go of everything that was worrying her lately.

"_Enjoying yourself?_"

Jenny's eyes opened and she quickly hid her body when she saw Damon standing right next to the bathtub with a devilish smirk on his face. She splashed water on him, but he quickly moved out of the way, so he wasn't splashed that much.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Well, this is my bathroom after all, so I think I'll stay," Damon said teasingly, making her face turn redder and redder. "And there was also something I forgot to tell you."

"Can't it wait 'til later?"

He shook his head and walked back to her, bending down in his legs so he was at her level. Strangely enough, then Jenny didn't feel quite as embarrassed about it as she thought she would be, but her heart did beat a little faster.

He suddenly leaned forwards and even though Jenny knew what he was going to do, then she couldn't make herself stop him. And then she felt his lips press lightly against hers and the tip of his tongue gently brushed hers as she kissed him back passionately. She felt her arms slip around his neck and pull him closer to her, but the second she felt his fingers touch her bare shoulder delicately she broke the kiss and moved a little away.

"That counted as favor," she said teasingly, but softly. "Now shoo!"

Damon rolled his eyes and finally left the bathroom and after he'd left she couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly. She hadn't expected Damon to kiss her, but it felt good and made the world around her disappear. There was no Klaus, no dead parents, and definitely no ghosts. There was just the two of them, kissing and touching each other delicately.

However, as Jenny dried herself and dressed she began thinking about the kiss and what it might mean. Did Damon kiss every girl he found worth his attention? Or did he genuinely like her? She felt her heart suddenly beat faster as she walked down to her bedroom and she soon found out why she reacted this way. Damon was lying on her bed with her diary and flipping through the pages.

"You son of a–"

She quickly snatched it back and gave him a hard smack in the back of his head out of fury, but he didn't seem to mind it and just looked at her instead.

"I really don't like you today," she said grumpily, placing her diary in the top shelf of the dresser. She turned around and flinched when Damon suddenly stood before her with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I'm _very_ close of calling Elijah and telling him that you tried raping me again."

"Not that again!" he grumbled, moving a tad away.

Jenny giggled. "Go to bed, Damon. You're obviously drunk." she said.

"Hmm, maybe a little, but I wanted to kiss you goodnight."

She could tell that he was being serious for once even though he was slightly drunk, but she tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss that felt like it lasted forever. She didn't want to pull away from him this time, because the feeling of his lips was so intoxicating and so addictive. He lifted her up on the dresser and she locked her legs around his waist, forcing him closer to her body.

Jenny felt his fingers bury in her still damp hair and a quiet growl escaped his lips as the kiss intensified. It was like she was drawn to him like a magnet and the magnetizing force was too strong for her to resist. She could hear the sound of music still playing downstairs, but this time it was another song that she knew as _A Beautiful Lie_ by 30 Seconds To Mars.

"_It's time to forget about the past/To wash away what happened last/Hide behind an empty face/Don't ask too much, just say/'Cause this is just a game…_"

He carried her to the bed and they both slumped down on it, breaking the kiss just as it was starting to get heated. Jenny looked at Damon and the unfamiliar look of what she hoped was love in his eyes. It was like… the calm before the storm and she was just as frightened as she was amazed by it. She smiled and tugged herself closer to him, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"I truly don't know what to make up about you, Damon," she said quietly, looking into his sky-blue eyes. "One minute you infuriate me and the next… the next you make me want to stay alive and fight against the man who ruined my life."

"Is that so?" Damon asked, looking genuinely amazed. Jenny nodded and gave him a soft kiss, her hand resting on his cheek even as the kiss ended. "You know, you are the first girl, who has ever freely offered me her blood… I thought you were crazy at first, but…"

"But what?"

He sighed and suddenly left the bedroom, leaving Jenny alone on her bed feeling confused, hurt and cold all of a sudden. She didn't know what could make Damon feel so conflicted that he would leave when they were having a wonderful time together, but it also made her realize that perhaps it wasn't so good for her to get involved with a guy like him. He didn't seem like he was feeling comfortable about being truly in love with someone, so perhaps she should've gone with Dean…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. Sebastian

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

The smell of a burnt grilled cheese sandwich hung in the air, but Jenny was too busy cleaning up the broken pieces of glass that had shattered across the kitchen floor. She'd been in the middle of making a sandwich when she suddenly dropped her glass of water, so she thought it would be best if she cleaned the mess up before she ended up stepping on a shard.

Unfortunately, the sound of someone coming home distracted her as she was picking up a particularly sharp shard, making accidentally cut her right index finger. She winced at the pain and groaned, wishing that she had used a broom instead.

"Yuck! What are you burning? It stinks!" a familiar voice said.

Jenny looked up at Caroline and sighed heavily, watching as Caroline quickly went to the oven and turned it off. She opened a window and handed Jenny a towel she could stop the bleeding with.

Jenny had no idea of what Caroline was doing in the boarding house, but she was happy to see her and wanted to take her mind of Damon today. She hadn't talked with him after how he ran off a few days ago and never seemed to return or else he was deliberately avoiding her, which of course made her worry if she'd done something wrong.

"Thanks, but… what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Elena told me that you were looking for a boyfriend, so I told one of my friends about you and he wants to go on a date with you. Today."

Jenny frowned. "You did what? When?"

Caroline blushed and looked away. "Um… in an hour. That's why I'm here."

"_Caroline!_"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to help you. I mean I know it's hard for you to return to your old life, but we've gotta start somewhere and that's by getting you that boyfriend."

Jenny sighed and didn't really know what to do. She'd never been on a blind date before and she wasn't sure if she was even allowed to date this guy after the way she kissed with Damon. But it was just a kiss… right? And Damon hadn't even taken her on a first date yet.

"Do I know him?" she asked curiously.

"No, but he's from our school, so don't worry _and_ he's a foreign exchange student," Caroline answered cheerfully, but the smile on her lips faded a bit. "But he isn't a supernatural being… at least I don't think so, but you better lay low on the whole I-see-dead-people-thing."

Jenny nodded understandingly and thanked Caroline even though she wasn't too sure about if she wanted to go on this date. But they cleaned the mess in the kitchen and spent the remaining time getting Jenny ready for her date. It was lucky for her that she'd finally gotten hold of her own clothes, because now she could use that instead of borrowing it from Elena all the time.

Dressed in a short black, grey and white plaid skirt, a pair of black leggings and a simple loose white shirt with a floral pattern on it, Jenny was ready to go on her date and Caroline drove her to the Mystic Grill where she was supposed to meet him. During the entire drive to the restaurant Jenny was more than just nervous and so restless that she kept fixing her curly hair and picking at the hem of her skirt.

Gradually it began annoying Caroline, so when the parked outside the Grill she stopped Jenny from stepping out and pinched her hard in her arm.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Jenny asked, scowling at the blonde-haired vampire.

"Because your heart is beating so fast that I'm soon about to eat you, that's why!" Caroline answered, shaking her head of her. "Calm down, Jenny. It's just a date. You've been on one before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but–"

"No, _buts_! You better march in there right now and woo this guy or else I'll force you to watch the entire Twilight Saga with me!"

Jenny jumped out of the car and hurried inside without looking back, nearly walking right in to a handsome guy, who looked about 18 or 19 years old. He had midnight black hair that was even blacker than Damon's hair, his eyes were dark brown and looked almost black in the dim light and his style and features made him look European.

"Jennifer?" he said questioningly with a semi-thick British accent.

"Um… yes, that's me. Are you Caroline's friend?" Jenny asked shyly.

He nodded and smiled in the most charming way that made her heart skip a beat. "I'm Sebastian – self-trained warlock and a very horrible conversation-starter." he answered.

Jenny's eyes widened in shock of his bluntness, but when she touched his hand she could feel that he truly was a warlock and a powerful one. She surely wasn't expecting this when Caroline said that he wasn't a supernatural being.

"You do know what you are, right? Or else this date would be pretty much ruined…" Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Oh, um, yes I do. I'm just surprised that you had the guts to admit it on a first date. Last time I went on a date I didn't realize that my date was a werewolf before… well, actually a few days ago." Jenny said.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that. Not that your last date was a werewolf, because that would be… okay! Maybe we should just get something to eat."

Jenny giggled, but nodded and followed him to the table he'd reserved, feeling less as nervous now that she knew that he was somewhat like her. They ordered something to eat and drink and while they waited for the food Jenny noticed that Sebastian was wearing a strange ring on his left hand.

"Is that moonstone?" she asked curiously, wondering why the ring was shaped almost like her own.

"Oh, yeah. It's an heirloom, actually. What about yours?" Sebastian answered, nodding to the one on her finger.

Jenny hesitated. "Same. But I rarely wear mine. I…"

Her eyes widened when she suddenly spotted Damon walk inside the Grill and she quickly tried hiding herself behind the menu cart, making Sebastian frown and turn around. He spotted who she was looking at and the frown on his face deepened.

"Oh… ex?"

She looked up from behind the menu as Damon took a seat at the bar with his back turned against them. "No, more an old flirt, but it's… nothing. Sorry, you must think I'm weird."

He grinned. "Well, if it helps then I like weird girls. They're interesting. But… I can't seem to figure out what you can do. I can just sense that you're not… well, normal."

Jenny sat up properly and waited until after the waitress had handed them their hamburgers with French fries and colas before answering.

"I… can see spirits… among other things. I was born with the ability and it's not as awesome as it sounds. Far from it, actually."

"Neither is being a warlock. When I was 12 I accidentally made the fire sprinkler system activate and everyone at my school got wet, but since I already was known as a troublemaker there they figured that it was me and expelled me. That and because I got so pissed off that I may have trashed the car of the teacher who accused me of the prank."

Jenny didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him, because she'd gotten in trouble too in the past, but never so much that she was expelled. So she ended up smiling weakly and just ate her burger instead.

They continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon and although Jenny genuinely liked this guy, then she still caught her glancing at Damon a couple of times just to see if he was looking at them or knew that she was even there. She wanted to be happy and enjoy the date, but it was hard when her feelings to Damon were stronger than the ones she had for Sebastian.

But as they decided to play a game of pool against each other she began relaxing and enjoyed playing with him. He was sweet, made her laugh and she could talk with him about her powers without being afraid that he would either force her to use them for his personal gain or not be able to somewhat relate to how it was to be looked differently at by your own friends after they knew what she for example was able to do.

"I have an idea," Sebastian said, taking a sip of his second root beer. "If I win this next game then you have to go on another date with me. If not…"

"_Then you get the hell away from my girl,_" Damon suddenly said, making Jenny freeze on the spot and her heart beat faster. She sighed and turned to Damon, who was smirking smugly to Sebastian. "What do you say, warlock? You think you can beat a vampire?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Damon, go away! I'm not _your_ girl. Now leave or–"

"Not, it's ok, Jenny. This vampire has been eying you all afternoon and frankly I'm starting to get sick of it. Pick your cue, _blood-sucker_." Sebastian said, matching Damon's smug smirk.

Jenny was baffled. She certainly didn't expect that to happen either and she was too shocked to stop Damon from taking her cue, but she quickly regained her posture and glared at him.

"Damon, I don't know what you're doing, but _leave_," she hissed quietly, while Sebastian rearranged the balls. "You made it very clear a few days ago that I don't mean anything to you."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, well I changed my mind. I'm not letting a silly warlock take you from _me_." he hissed.

Jenny groaned and shook her head of them, feeling very tempted to leave so she wouldn't have to bother with this kind of drama. It pissed her off that Damon thought he could just waltz right into her life again and claim her as his just because they kissed a couple of times.

"This is stupid! Do I look like a trophy to you guys?" she grumbled.

"Of course not, Jenny, but I promise you this won't take long," Sebastian said, smiling that charming smile of his. "_Someone_ here thinks that years of experience makes up for skills and talent."

"Ha! As if a scrawny warlock like you can beat me!" Damon scoffed.

Jenny rolled her eyes. _Boys! Why is everything a damn competition to them? _she thought, shaking her head of them. _Damon do rather look good when he fights for me, though..._

She shook the last thought out of her head and decided to get herself a root beer. Luckily, Elijah was sitting at the bar, so she had someone to talk with and right now she needed someone mature to talk with even though he didn't seem like the type to hand out fatherly advices.

"Normally I wouldn't let you have an alcoholic drink, but you look like you could need one." he said as she sat down next to him.

"Thank you! If I spend one more minute with them I swear I'm going to die!" she groaned.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Origins

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

Half an hour passed by before Sebastian finally left the pool table with an annoyed look on his face that made Jenny believe that Damon had won. It didn't surprise her that he did, but it wasn't because he had years of experience. It was because she'd been listening to his smartass comments throughout the entire game and heard him mock Sebastian when he won.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. You must think I'm a dick," he said, taking her attention away from her glass of Brandy that Elijah had bought for her. "I know that I lost and all, but… I really want to go on a second date with you, so I hope that you can forgive me. I like you and I don't care that Damon does too. He doesn't deserve a sweet girl like you."

Jenny looked at him and there was sincerity in his voice that made her heart soften up and the anger she felt disappear.

"Okay," she said. "I'll choose where we go this time."

Sebastian sighed in relief and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. I promise I won't screw the next date up. If I do I'll let you kick me between my legs. That's not something any girl gets to do."

She giggled and gave him a hug before watching him leave the Grill. She ordered another drink even though she was already starting to get drunk and sensed Damon taking a seat next to her. She didn't even want to look at him, because she was so pissed off by his strange behavior.

"Looks like I just won a date with you…" he said, smirking smugly. "What a dick that guy was. 'look at me I'm British!'. Seriously?"

Jenny lost it and threw the content of her newly filled glass in his face, then marched right out of the Grill, leaving Damon dumbstruck and confused. She didn't want to speak with him or hear his voice again, but unfortunately Damon was being particularly persistent today and stopped her in the parking lot by pressing her against the back of a bench.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked confusedly.

"You! You just ruined my date just because you wanted to show that you're the alpha male in this town, but you know what? Screw you! I'm going home now and picking up all my things and then I'm going to find an apartment for myself, so you can't just appear and disappear out of my life whenever you want to!" Jenny snapped and tried walking away, but she was stopped.

"You're pissed off at me just because I left?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, wanting so badly to punch him, but she tried taking a deep breath and said things as they really were.

"No, I'm pissed off at you, because you didn't return any of my calls or replied to the texts I sent you and then you just show up out of nowhere and think that everything's good again by ruining my date. I like Sebastian, Damon. He makes me laugh, took me out on an actual date and… he's not in love with his brother's girlfriend. You are. I don't know if you feel anything real at all to me, but I can't wait forever on you to decide who you really want."

Damon looked taken aback by that, but Jenny didn't regret saying it because she knew that she was right about being mad him. When he didn't say anything she decided to leave and this time he didn't stop her as she was walking back home.

If he'd stopped her then he would notice that she was on the verge of tears and she was shivering slightly, because she was shocked by her own words. She managed to walk home without crying, though, and packed all of her things as she had planned.

She had no clue of where she was going to stay, but she was thankful that her parents had set some money aside for her to inherit in case something happened to them, so she would be able to rent a place for at least six months. Of course she had to talk with Elijah about it too since he was her legal guardian now, but she was sure that he didn't have any problems with it.

When Jenny was done packing and went downstairs she found Damon in the kitchen, _cooking_ something that smelled awfully delicious and that made her hesitate with leaving. She was slightly hungry and she remembered how wonderful his food tasted the last time he made some. She stood watching him make dinner in silence for a moment and wondered why he was cooking when he didn't need normal food as long as he drank human blood.

Jenny sighed and decided to leave, but instantly regretted it and went back in to the kitchen, setting her duffle bag down on the floor. Damon looked at her briefly, but didn't say anything. She tried sensing what he was thinking or felt, but his mind was clouded as always.

"Do you need help?" she asked hesitantly, not quite sure why she was still there.

"No, thank you. I'm an excellent cook. You're clearly not..." Damon answered, making her wrinkle her nose and take off her jacket.

"That's not true. Move aside and let the professionals step through!"

Damon didn't say anything, but just stepped aside and looked glanced at her once. She didn't know why she was staying or making dinner with him when she'd yelled at him nearly an hour ago, but did enjoy his company and a part of her didn't dare being on her own.

So Jenny stood in Damon's kitchen and made dinner with him, glancing at him every now and then to see if he was looking at her and wondering if any of the things she'd said to him had gone through or if he'd ignored all of it.

"Who is coming over?" she asked, breaking the silence between them as she was peeling a potato.

"Elena." Damon answered nonchalantly.

Jenny felt a twinge in her heart, but tried hiding her feelings. "Okay."

Damon smirked. "I thought about what you said and you're right. I need to choose who I want to be with, so I invited her on a date. I figured we could have a romantic dinner, then go to the Founder's Party and Heritage Display together and enjoy a night of dancing."

Jenny could tell that he was trying to make her jealous on purpose, so she remained unfazed by what he said and began peeling a second potato.

"Good for you," she said and smiled, but it was a forced one. She walked over to the sink and washed the potato clean and as she did Damon deliberately brushed past her very closely to her body. She tried ignoring his attempts to stir something inside her and began chopping some fresh lettuce instead. "It would be a good idea to buy some roses too. Girls like roses."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You don't. Or so you wrote in your diary."

Jenny was tempted to stab him with the knife, but managed to stay still. "Yes, and that is because I like lilies… and orchids too. They're simple and beautiful in their own way."

He didn't comment on that, but took a spoon and tasted the sauce to the duck he was cooking. He didn't seem too pleased with the taste, so he added some different spices and went to Jenny with a new spoonful of the sauce.

"Too much salt?"

Jenny tasted it and shook her head. "It's perfect."

He smiled and went to look at the duck in the oven. Jenny tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and couldn't stop herself from looking at him as he checked the duck. She quickly took her eyes off him again, though, and took look around in the kitchen to see if there was anything else she could do while they waited for the duck to be done.

"I better go now. Say hello to Elena from me." she said.

Jenny left the kitchen with her duffle bag and as she neared the door without being stopped by Damon she began worrying if he had told her the truth and really was about to go on a date with Elena. She didn't want that and she hated herself for being jealous, but as she stepped outside she saw someone she didn't expect at all to see.

A ghost version of Elena, who was wearing a worn 11th century dress.

"Hello," Jenny said calmly, setting her duffle bag down once again. "Who are you?"

"_Charlotte,_" she said and walked up to Jenny to stand face to face with her. "_I need your help, Victoria._"

Jenny frowned for a moment, but then she understood. Charlotte didn't know that she was Victoria's doppelganger, but it also meant that Charlotte somehow knew her ancestor.

"My name is Jenny. I'm Victoria's doppelganger, I think. How do you know her?"

Charlotte suddenly looked down at the ring Jenny was wearing and frowned. "_My ring. Where did you get it?_"

Jenny's eyes widened and she looked down at the ring for a brief moment, but when she looked up again to look at Charlotte she found the ghost gone. She tried calling her name, but it wasn't Charlotte who appeared before her. It was her own ghostly twin Victoria.

"You made me believe that your cousin wasn't the girl, who was used in Klaus' curse, didn't you?" Jenny asked accusingly.

Victoria sighed, but nodded and walked up to her twin. "_She is my cousin after all and I had to hide it so Klaus would not figure out who you are either. You see, when I died I put a block in his memory, so he wouldn't remember me or what I was capable of, but he must be beginning to remember everything after he broke his curse._" she said calmly.

"So I'm… related to the second doppelganger? To Elena?"

"_Yes, to some extend you are. But now you would both be very distant relatives. You need to remember that Charlotte and I both had children. However, as you now know the origins of the ring I suggest you keep it on all the time. It can protect you from Klaus and any type of magic. I… took it after Charlotte was used in the curse._"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but Victoria suddenly disappeared too and she heard the door open behind her, revealing a somewhat confused Damon. She looked at him without saying a word for a moment and then looked down at her ring again, wondering why Charlotte was even chosen for the curse in the first place. She must have been a witch like she saw in the flashback, but she would have to have looked like Elena and perhaps been like any other witch.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a… oh…" Damon grimaced and walked out to her, cupping her face in his hands and making her look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded and removed his hands from her cheeks. "I… have to go. Have fun on your date." she said and began walking away.

"Wait! Jenny, stop!" He ran up in front of her and blocked her path. "I'm _not_ going on a date with Elena. I was hoping that I could make you jealous, but that plan failed miserably. But in some ways I'm glad it did, because… I… want you."

She scowled at him. "You 'want' me? Do I look like play thing to you?"

Damon blushed slightly and groaned. "No, I didn't-I didn't mean it like that. I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm… in love with you. And yes, I'm sure I am and no, I swear I'm not… _that_ drunk."

Jenny was surprised to hear that from Damon and was genuinely speechless for a few minutes, until he suddenly brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

He smiled. "I still have one favor left, so what do you say? You want to go on a date with me?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. A Total Mess

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Ohh, just found out the names of the last two Originals and what there names are. It's _Kol,_ who is going to be played by Nathaniel Buzolic and _Finn _who is going to be played by Caspar Zafer ;) I think they both look yummy, so who knows? I might make a story with them next year :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"Your dinner sucked." Jenny said, putting her fork down.

Damon smirked. "You helped making it, so it must be you who ruined it." he said, winking flirtatiously.

Jenny laughed and drank the last of her glass of red wine, which Damon had found in his wine cellar. She had to admit that Damon truly was a good cook, while she on the other hand ruined anything edible, and he had topped it all by bringing in the wine.

"I'm glad I said yes, but… Sebastian will get hurt when I suddenly cancel our second date. He'll think I'm a bitch."

"So? He'll move on, while I on the other hand have you." He smiled, making Jenny forget her worries as she always did when she was with him.

"Hmm, well, what else did you have in mind for the two of us tonight?"

Damon drank the last of his own wine and then walked up to Jenny at the other side of the table, giving her a soft kiss that made her blush slightly.

"We are going to the Founder's Party and Heritage Display and then I have a little surprise for you."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, but went upstairs to change and found a black dress ready for her on the bed. It was very expensive, but beautiful and sexy. She considered of pulling one of her own dresses on, but she was going with Damon after all, so she pulled the expensive one on and prepared herself for the fancy party, hoping that she wouldn't accidentally run into Sebastian.

As she was curling her hair slightly she spotted Damon standing in the doorway, wearing a simple black suit with a black shirt underneath. Jenny stopped curling her hair and wanted to drool at the sight of him. He looked really good in a suit, but then again – he looked good in everything.

"I feel like I need to say something very inappropriate about us going like this," she said, turning off the curling iron. "But I want to celebrate that you no longer can ask a favor from me, so let's go."

Damon grinned and mockingly offered her his arm like a gentleman, which she ignored and just went outside to his car. They drove to Lockwood Mansion that was already filled with people of all ages and the only one Jenny somewhat knew there were the founding families. She was thankful that Damon took her to the party, though, and wanted to have a good night with him.

"So the plan is to get drunk and show these people what real fun is?" she asked teasingly.

"Pretty much," he chuckled. "Stay here and then I'll get something for us to drink."

He kissed her once before leaving and as Jenny waited for him to return she took an extra look around to make sure that Sebastian wasn't there. It would be very awkward if he was and especially when she knew that warlocks hated vampires and the other way around.

"_Well, hello there, psychic_," an unknown, yet familiar voice said. Jenny feared for a moment that it was Sebastian because of the accent in the male voice, but when she turned around she saw someone she didn't know. He had dark blonde hair, oak brown eyes and reminded her of someone she knew. "You must be Jenny. I am Kol."

"Kol?" Jenny repeated and took a look at him. She felt like she'd seen him before or more likely – Victoria had seen him before. "You're Elijah's brother."

Kol nodded and smiled. "When I heard that you were the exact image of Victoria I just had to come and I now see that it's true. Although, Victoria would probably be more graceful in a dress."

Jenny blushed and felt embarrassed for a moment, but she rarely wore a dress so she knew that he was right. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kol. How did you get to know Victoria?"

"I met her the day she and Klaus became engaged. I had a major crush on her back then, so of course I was very annoyed, but I was happy with just being her friend."

"_Don't even think for a second that you'll get another chance,_" Damon said as he finally returned with two glasses of champagne. He flashed Kol a cocky smirk and gave Jenny a kiss on her cheek. "Move along, Bambi. This one's taken."

Jenny rolled her eyes of him. "Seriously, Damon? God, you're really jealous!" she said and walked away, leaving him alone with Kol.

"Looks like she isn't so taken after all," Kol said, matching Damon's smirk. "Now excuse me, but I have a sweet girl to woo."

Kol was about to walk after Jenny, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was pulled back by his older brother Elijah, who'd decided to come too, making Damon's smirk grow wider.

"You are not going anywhere, Kol," he said sternly and then turned his gaze to Damon. "Feel free to continue your date with Jenny, but do remember that I will be keeping an eye on you."

Damon nodded a "thank you" and walked over to the table Jenny was seated at. She had already drunk her champagne and looked a bit drunk from where he stood.

"Are you going to pout here or do you want to dance?" he asked, still smirking.

"I think I'll stay here and pout. Then you can be jealous somewhere else." Jenny answered sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "Ha-ha, very funny, but if you don't want to dance with me then I'll just dance with Elena instead."

Jenny glared at him, grabbed his hand and yanked him with her outside to the other dancing people, making him chuckle and shake his head of her. It annoyed her that she was just as jealous as he was, but she still thought it was a good idea to walk away from them. She danced with Damon, though, and tried enjoying the rest of their date.

"If you're going to be my boyfriend, then you can't get so jealous every time I talk with a boy," she said teasingly. "I promise I'll try not to get jealous either then."

"But I love making you jealous. You look so adorable when your face turns red." Damon said teasingly.

Jenny giggled and tried sensing what he was feeling right now. She was surprised when she felt that he was calm and his feelings weren't a total mess as usual. She sensed a bit of jealous, but also affection and happiness. She was happy that she'd chosen to wear her high heeled stilettos, because then she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly together to Lost (Peace) by Carpark North.

"I was serious about what I said outside the house. I am in love with you," Damon said, making Jenny look up at him. "I think I'm finally starting to see why Stefan fought for so many years to hold on to his humanity. Without humanity you can't love and a life without love is a very lonely life."

"Perhaps that's why he stopped you from killing Klaus," Jenny said. "He knew that something would happen to you and couldn't face losing you. You are his brother after all. You have a bond with him that no one else has."

Damon said nothing, but she knew why and just gave him a kiss, then continued to dance with him. They danced to one more song before going to get another drink and as they walked up to the bar Jenny bumped into someone, whom she immediately sensed was a hybrid. She turned to look at him and as she looked around she spotted a few more hybrids, who were keeping an eye on her.

She feared that Klaus was up to something, so she left Damon at the bar and hurried back outside to find and warn Elijah, bumping into Klaus himself on the way, who swiftly grabbed her by her arm and led her away from the party. She tried screaming, but he held a hand over her mouth and they were walking towards the woods so fast that she didn't have time to escape.

When they finally reached a quarry deep inside the woods Klaus stopped and pushed her to the ground, making her heel break and her ankle hurt. She quickly removed her stilettos and threw them at Klaus, but he merely ducked and laughed of her attempts to hurt him.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted more than asked. "Mikael is dead! What could you possibly want from me now?"

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, I can think of a few things, but before I'll tell you that I want you to tell Victoria to show herself. I know she's capable of making ghosts visible, because how else could a witch like my mother make other ghosts visible? She may have turned me into an Original, but she's not _that_ strong." he said.

"And if I refuse? You don't have anyone else to kill. You've already killed my Thomas and my mother!"

"That's correct, but I can still hurt you and I'm sure that will make Victoria show herself. She always did care too much about the living."

Klaus grabbed Jenny by her throat and held it in an iron grip, cutting off her air supply. She gasped and tried removing his hands, but she soon felt herself becoming more and more lightheaded, until she suddenly felt someone else's presence.

"_Let go of her, you bastard!_" Victoria snarled, hitting Klaus so hard that he flew in to a tree.

She had appeared and now she wasn't just visible for Jenny, but for Klaus too. She looked furious and it was this rage towards him that gave her the strength to hurt him. She quickly looked to Jenny, who was gasping for air on the ground and rubbing her sore throat.

"Stay where you are. I need your energy to hold him away." she said.

Jenny nodded understandingly and watched as Klaus approached Victoria with determined steps, until he was facing the same woman, who once used to be his fiancée. His shirt was slightly ripped and his hair a bit tousled, but his devilish smirk remained.

"I know you're up to something, Victoria, I'm not stupid."

"Oh, really? You sure do look stupid, though." Victoria said, matching his smirk.

Klaus glared venomously at her. "Call off whatever you're planning or the girl dies. It only takes a snapped neck or a ripped out heart to kill her."

"I'll have you killed before you can even touch her! I'm not afraid of your silly threats, Niklaus. I never was. Not even when you killed me."

"_You!_" an unknown voice said. They all turned towards it and Jenny saw another British young man, who looked a few years older than Kol, but who had dark blonde hair too and grey-blue eyes. "You've got a lot of nerves showing up here, _Niklaus_."

Klaus smirked. "Hello, Finn. I see Stefan woke you up too. Unfortunately, I don't have time for this, but Victoria you better be careful what you say. You might end up with a dead doppelganger and then you won't have a foothold in this world anymore."

He disappeared quicker than Jenny could blink and so did Victoria. She raised herself from the ground, but winced in pain when she felt that her ankle was more than just sprained. Finn was quickly there to assist her and picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing to him.

"Hi, I'm Finn. You are without a doubt the infamous Jenny," he said, smiling weakly to cheer her up. It worked, but only a little. "Let's get you back to the party before Elijah gets irritated."

"Thank you," Jenny said and sighed. "But right now Elijah's mood isn't the least of our problems..."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Training

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

"You shouldn't have left," Damon said for the umpteenth time. "You should have told me the truth. You should have said that he was there."

Jenny said nothing and just kept her eyes on the rain that poured down outside. She was sat on his bed with her arms tightly wrapped around her legs and she was still dressed in the black dress, but it was now torn, while her broken ankle was wrapped in gaze and cast.

She had been offered to have her ankle healed with vampire blood, but she'd said no and said that it didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought back on her meeting with Klaus. He'd said that he needed her for other things and it was the fact that she didn't know what he was up to that was scaring her the most.

"_To have an army of spirits… to be able to control the living and the dead… can you imagine how much power that is?_"

Jenny opened her eyes and looked at Victoria, who stood by the window. She was dressed in the 11th century dress as usual, but this time she wore a replica of the ring Jenny wore.

"He wants me so he can control the spirits? Is that even possible?" she asked, making Damon frown and look at her.

"_With the right amount of training and the right execution of a very old spell that's even older than me, then you might be able to do it. You were born seeing ghosts and are therefore able to perform this spell._" Victoria answered.

"But then he'll be unstoppable. We can't let that happen."

"Can't let what happen? Jenny, who are you talking with?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Victoria looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled weakly. "_He truly is in love with you. But be careful. Love cannot be tamed and work in mysterious ways._"

She disappeared and Jenny was left alone in the bedroom with Damon again. She looked at him and he looked at her, but none of them said anything. When Jenny turned her eyes back towards the rain Damon moved from his spot and sat down in front of her. He brushed a tangled lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Jenny nodded and smiled weakly. "Victoria, she… just told me why Klaus really wants me. He wants to use me to control all the spirits. It's wrong and-and he'll become unstoppable. We have to stop him, Damon. That's why from tomorrow of I will be doing nothing but training, until I've mastered all of my powers and can defend myself properly." she said.

Damon smiled brightly. "Well, then I better give you a crash course in how to kill a vampire quickly – both with and without your powers. But tonight we try saving what's left of our disastrous date."

Jenny giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly then passionately as he slowly pushed her down against the mattress. She felt his hand move up under her skirt, but she didn't care. She needed to be reminded of what she was fighting for and although their date hadn't gone perfectly, then she'd loved every minute of her time with him.

Damon moved his lips down to her neck, his fangs gently grazing her skin as he did so, making Jenny shiver with excitement and happiness. She let him bite her and drink a little of her blood, while she hesitantly but surely unbuttoned his shirt. She blushed as she felt the muscles on his upper body and revealed his strong arms in the dim light.

Jenny had dated and kissed a boy before, but she'd never gone beyond that because her mother always used to tell her that she should save herself for the right guy. It had been embarrassing to hear, but Jenny knew that her mother was right.

So when Damon slowly took off her already torn dress and he went to unbutton his trousers, she sat up and quickly stopped him.

"I don't want to sound like I don't want to and then with you, but–"

"I figured you might say that," Damon interrupted, but smiled. "It's ok. I've got a whole eternity to wait for you, but I'm not letting you that easy off the hook."

Jenny smirked. "And I figured you might say that too, so let's say I'll make you a sandwich tomorrow morning. In my underwear."

The smile on his lips widened. "Fine by me."

She giggled and continued only kissing with him under the covers. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin and was careful not to touch her ankle as he ran his fingers delicately down her bare legs. She couldn't stop thinking about the time they played strip poker and hoped that she would have rematch with him some other time, so she could get back at him for cheating.

Jenny wasn't sure about when she actually fell asleep, but she remembered that she slept in Damon's arms like the time they spent the night at her old home. She was sure that once she woke up she wouldn't be so shocked to see him, but it would be embarrassing to make breakfast for him in only her underwear – especially if someone they knew accidentally saw her.

As Jenny woke up the following morning she found herself lying on top of Damon, her body rising slightly with Damon's chest. She looked at him for a few minutes and carefully moved her fingers to his lips without waking him up. He growled quietly and she lifted his upper lip up to see his fangs extended and ready to bite into someone's neck.

"_Are you going to offer me anything or stare at me all morning?_" Damon suddenly asked.

Jenny blushed and looked into his sky-blue eyes that looked so pale in the morning light. His fangs were still out and one of his hands was tracing small circles on her bare back. She kissed him softly on his lips and nibbled teasingly to his bottom lip.

"What would you like? Fresh blood? Blood from a blood bag? Or a real breakfast?" she asked.

Damon looked at her neck at first, but then seemed to change his mind and leave the bed with her in his arms.

"We'll make a proper breakfast together, but you're still going to be half-naked."

Jenny shook her head of him, but he took her downstairs anyway and she tried doing her best to make breakfast while trying not to injure her ankle any further. She sat at the kitchen table and cut fresh fruit and made toast as well, while Damon was making scrambled egg (Damon-style) and bacon. It went pretty well, until she suddenly felt a gust of cold wind fly through her that made her shiver all over her body. She looked worriedly around and suddenly saw Charlotte standing at the other side of the table, her dark brown eyes fixated on Jenny's dark blue ones.

"What do you want?" she asked worriedly, making Damon look at her and frown again. She noticed the confusion in his face and blushed a bit. "It's Charlotte – the girl who was sacrificed to curse Klaus and the girl Katherine is doppelganger of."

"Oh… well, what does she want?" Damon asked, trying to figure out where Charlotte was.

"_I came to warn you,_" Charlotte answered. "_Your friend Sebastian is not who he says he is. I know him or rather I know the spirit who has possessed the poor warlock's body. He is not someone you want to mess with. He… he killed Victoria's parents just to get to her and feel no remorse about anything he has ever done._"

"Does Victoria know he's here? I mean, didn't she recognize him when I went on that date with him?"

Charlotte shook her head. "_It's the ring he is wearing. It hides the spirit of the possessed like yours do. That is why I thought you were Victoria. But be careful, Jennifer. It is not only this boy he can possess._"

She vanished and Jenny was left with a sick feeling inside. She'd gone on a date with Sebastian, talked with him and let him _kiss_ her when in reality she should have stayed away from him.

"Jenny?" Damon said worriedly.

"I… um… she said that we need to watch out for Sebastian. He's possessed by an evil spirit and he can possess others too," she said. "Thank God I didn't go on that second date with him!"

Damon nodded in agreement. "I did find it very odd that he wasn't scared of me at all… normally witches and warlocks are scared to some extent, but this guy… his heartbeat didn't change at any point and then there was his skills at pool. I barely won the game, actually."

Jenny gulped and didn't feel that hungry anymore. If there was one thing she feared more than Klaus then it was spirits and especially the nasty ones, who liked toying with people and hurting them. She had met some of those before and didn't want to meet one again.

"We better get started on your training…"

They continued making breakfast, but only ate about half of it so they could get on with the training. They started out practicing Jenny's fighting skills after Damon had healed her ankle and improving her different ways of killing or merely paralyzing a vampire. She tried using all the methods Thomas had taught her and although she was capable of hurting Damon, then it wasn't enough to stop a century old vampire.

So they trained on that for the next couple of hours with a little help from Alaric, who gave her a few tips on how to fight werewolves. Elena eventually also joined the training, which she too needed to defend herself, but it couldn't be helped that Jenny sometimes kept her eyes on Elena and Damon in case there was still something going on between them.

After three hours of training they took a 15 minute break, but instead of relaxing Damon wanted to take Jenny somewhere else, so she followed him in to the woods and just hoped that they weren't going on a long walk uphill.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she asked grumpily.

"You'll see," Damon answered. "How's your foot?"

"Sore, but fine. Let's just hope that someone won't try killing me… I wonder if I can turn into a vampire. I mean, Katherine is a doppelganger, but she was still a human and became a vampire."

Damon looked at her, smirking. "We could easily find out if you–"

"Keep those paws to yourself! I'm only 18! I don't want to be 18 forever."

He chuckled, took her hand in his and led her to an opening where Jenny saw a beautiful waterfall hidden in the woods. She was happy that Damon took her there, because she could really need some fresh air and the surroundings were just as calming as they were beautiful.

"You really know how to impress a girl, don't you?" she asked, laughing.

"You think this is impressive? Sweetie, this is nothing compared to what I can impress you with," Damon answered, pulling her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back even though she was exhausted and wanted to rest.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're not just here to make out?"

Damon suddenly smirked mischievously and pulled his shirt off, then his pants and boxer shorts. Jenny realized what he was doing and quickly turned around, making him chuckle and jump into the cool water. Jenny looked at him and shook her head, but watched the water drops drip off his muscular chest as he stood by the shore.

"I dare you to swim naked with me," he said. "You have the guts for it or are you a little chicken?"

Jenny hesitated, but then Damon began making chicken noises, so she quickly pulled off her clothes and jumped in with him, splashing water all over him as she did so. "You were saying?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Ren

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

"One more time and then we'll stop," Damon urged. "Give all you have and try forgetting that I'm your awesome boyfriend."

"Well, that's not going to be so hard…" Jenny said teasingly.

Damon rolled his eyes and went to attack her, making her instinctively react and move aside before he could touch her. She moved up behind him and tried stabbing him in his back with a stake, but he suddenly disappeared and she felt herself being tackled to the ground, fangs grazing the side of her neck. Had it not been Damon she would probably have been dead by now and that was exactly why Damon had kept pushing her all week.

"And you're dead. Again," he said and sighed. "If you keep up with this Klaus will get you."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just hard to focus when I've been nothing but training all day. I don't have the same stamina vampires have and I'm still just a human." Jenny said.

Damon pushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her softly on her lips, making her smile weakly. "You'll get the hang of it, but for now you'll have to rely on your powers. You want to practice them again?"

Jenny nodded and he helped her up from the living room floor. She took a few deep breaths and then went to attack Damon, grabbing him by his arm and letting the barriers that protected her mind fall down, so she could enter his. She was thankful that Damon had let her use him as a guinea pig, until she had learned how to control the power, but she still needed to learn how to possess someone who wasn't a living person – someone powerful like Esther or perhaps even Charlotte.

Damon fought to keep her out of his mind and to stay focused on stopping the connection Jenny now had with him, but Jenny was mentally too strong for him. She entered his mind for the first time and came in control of his body, mind and powers.

It was strange for Jenny to be in control of him, but she began understanding why Damon did some of the things he did and saw what he saw in her. He loved that she didn't mind his flaws and didn't try changing him like everyone else tried to do.

There was also something else, though.

Somewhere in Damon's mind she saw that he envied Stefan for having a girlfriend, who would fight for him as much as she had – even when he tried so hard to push her away. She meant to let go of Damon at this point and let him keep his secrets, until she suddenly saw a memory of a dying Damon being kissed by Elena. She felt rage boil inside her when she saw how Damon had looked at Elena and let go of him so abruptly that she lost her breath for a moment.

"Jenny, I–"

"No!" Jenny snapped, feeling tears brim in her eyes. She knew that there was something going on between them, but not that he'd been that much in love with her. "You… you…"

Jenny shook her head and left the house in anger, but as she was going out she nearly bumped into Stefan outside. He was about to say something, but decided not to and turned his attention to Damon instead, who stood staring at him like he'd seen a ghost.

"And why are you here? I thought you were busy playing your own little game on Klaus." Damon asked suspiciously.

"I still am, but I need to talk with you. But I see you're busy with your own problems, so I'll wait for when you come back." Stefan answered.

Damon didn't say anything, but just brushed past Stefan and ran after Jenny, who was just about to get into his car, stopping her before she could get inside.

"Jenny, why are you so pissed off at me?" he asked.

"I don't know – maybe because you failed to mention that you not only were _in love_ with Elena, but you two also _kissed_! How am I supposed to trust you when you don't tell me these things? It's bad enough as it is that you keep getting jealous whenever I just talk with a guy!" she snarled.

"Well, fine! Now you know! Now get back inside or–"

"No, _you_ go back inside! Talk with your brother! Go tell him how you kissed his girlfriend while he was forced to work for Klaus after he saved your life!"

Jenny got inside the car and drove away, leaving Damon behind still in shock and disbelief of what just happened. She didn't even understand what just happened, but she regretted entering Damon's mind, because now she felt the jealousy come back and she didn't like it one bit.

After a while of driving without any destination on her mind Jenny decided to go to the Mystic Grill to cool off. She knew that she might have overreacted a little, because all of it did happen before she met him, but she just didn't want to lose the only good thing in her life. She considered calling him and apologizing for yelling at him, but she couldn't make herself do it.

Therefore, she just ended up sitting alone at a table and stared at the entrance, hoping that Damon would maybe turn up and tell her that he didn't feel anything for Elena anymore like Elena had told her that she didn't love Damon the way she loved Stefan.

"Jenny? Is something wrong?" she suddenly heard Sebastian say.

He sat down opposite her and now Jenny couldn't stop thinking about what Charlotte told her about him. He wasn't who he said he was and really an evil spirit, who wanted to harm her.

"I… um… I just had a fight with Damon, I think," she said. "I'm sorry I haven't called, but I…"

"You're dating Damon. I know. And I also know that Charlotte warned you about me. I'm not stupid, Jenny. I've been around for a very, very long time."

Jenny gulped and wished that she hadn't left the house. "Who _are_ you? What do you want with me?"

Sebastian smirked in a sinister way that made her body feel cold all of a sudden. He leaned forward and she instinctively leaned back, keeping her hands on her lap in case he tried touching her.

"Reiner, but do call me Ren. Of course you wouldn't recognize the name, but Victoria surely would – especially since I did kill her parents."

"What do you want? To control the spirits too?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't share the same plans as Niklaus, but I do share the same plans as you and your little friends. I've had enough with that hybrid and his family. They created all these freak of nature and went against everything warlocks like me believe in. They need to be put down along with those _dogs_ who roam the night every time there's a full moon."

It was clear to Jenny that this hatred that "Ren" stored inside him came from the loss of someone, who was killed by either a werewolf or a vampire, but even though she hated Klaus, then she couldn't let him kill the other Originals or all the vampires.

"I'm sorry, but I won't help you kill all vampires. How are you even going to do that? There are thousands of them and some of them are nearly as old as the Originals." she said.

"Oh, I have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you about it before the time is right. I just wanted to let you know who you're dealing with before you do something stupid. But if you change your mind, then you know where to find me. All you have to do is ask Victoria or Charlotte."

And with that Sebastian left the Grill just as Damon entered it, but Jenny was too shocked by her meeting with Ren that she couldn't remember what had happened earlier today between them. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to get the hell out of the restaurant, but she couldn't move out of shock from everything.

When she finally moved she realized that Damon was here, but she found him seated at the bar with his back to her. Either he hadn't seen her at all or else he was avoiding her on purpose. She didn't know whether to see this as an insult or a chance for her to go up to him and apologize for overreacting or at least talk with him.

It felt mostly like an insult, so she stayed put and tried pretending that he wasn't there, which was kindda hard since she wasn't the only girl in the bar who'd spotted him. A young 19-year-old girl with a fake tan, very short and sexy dress, and big boobs went up to the bar and began flirting with him in a way that pushed Jenny over the edge.

Jenny left her table and went up to the bar as the girl was leaning against Damon's body in a seductive manner and got in between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss that she hoped would make it clear to the girl that he was taken. The girl made a sound of disgust and left, but now that she was gone Jenny realized what she'd just done.

"And then you say that _I'm_ jealous…" Damon said, smirking smugly.

Jenny blushed. "I'm not jealous. I just think that that bitch was groping you too much." she said.

He chuckled. "You're so jealous right now. And a hypocrite. In both cases then it's hilarious."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Whatever! I'll leave then!"

Jenny was about to walk away, but Damon grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back into his embrace, kissing her passionately in a way that made her knees go weak under her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately, feeling all the anger inside her disappearing gradually. It was Damon who was the first to break the kiss and when he did he looked at her like he had kissed her only to leave right after without saying why.

"I love _you_, Jenny. I know it's hard for you to believe that, but it's the truth." he said.

"Ok," she said. "I believe you and I'm sorry about how I acted before. I just get so…"

"Territorial?" He smirked.

"_No_, I get scared. You're a vampire and over a hundred years old. You've been with all kinds of girls and can get whoever you want if you just use compulsion."

He shook his head. "That's not completely true. I can't use compulsion on you."

"And somehow you still got me. That's very impressive."

He chuckled. "What can I say? I'm very charming."

She rolled her eyes. "That you are, but most of the time you're an ass."

He laughed and took a rose from a vase on the table, handing it to her with a charming smile on his lips that made Jenny blush even more.

"You're still an ass, though. But I don't want to talk about this right now. Did you get to talk with Stefan?" she asked, hoping that he was going to repair his relationship with Stefan.

Damon sighed. "I did. He said that he needs our help and that he stopped me from killing Klaus for a reason. But… I didn't exactly stick around to hear that reason."

"Oh… well, let's go back then. You need to talk with him and if you do, then… then I'll make you a very happy man tonight."

The smile on his lips grew wider. "Promise?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. "Promise."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Property Of Damon Salvatore

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Since it's soon Christmas and all then I've decided to update one of my stories on the 24th (the day we celebrate Christmas in Denmark), so I'm going to update the story that gets the most reviews in the newest chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

It was quiet inside Damon's bedroom.

Jenny sat on the bed, waiting patiently for Damon to finish his talk with Stefan. She was excited to see how her first time would be like, but also very nervous and scared. She hadn't planned that her first time would be tonight, but she wanted to make love to Damon and feel his body against hers with no fabric between them. She really loved him and knew that she would regret it if she didn't at least try taking the next step in their relationship.

To make it a little less awkward she decided to go to her bedroom and found some fitting sexy underwear she had saved for this occasion, and she also just wanted to make Damon at least smile.

After she'd picked out the perfect underwear, she went back to Damon's bedroom and paced around, trying to keep herself busy until he came. She only made herself even more nervous, so she went out to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face.

When she heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hallway she went back to the bed and sat down, waiting once again patiently for Damon to come…

"I'm so going to regret doing this," Jenny said as Damon finally returned from his talk with Stefan. They'd talked for nearly an hour and in the meantime Jenny had sat in his bedroom, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. "Did it go well?"

"Somewhat well, yes," Damon said and sat down next to her on the bed. "But you sure you want to do this? You know I'll wait if–"

She shushed him by placing a finger on his lips and kissed him gently. "No, I want to. You deserve it, but don't tease me, ok?"

Damon smirked, which could only mean that he would tease her. She rolled her eyes, but got up and stood before him, slowly but surely taking off one piece of her clothes after another, until she only stood in her underwear. She could tell by the way Damon was looking at her that he was happy, but now came the hard part.

"And you're completely sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"No, but would I didn't wear these for nothing." Jenny answered teasingly, turning around so he could see the print on the back of her panties.

_Bite Here_

Damon chuckled, grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the bed, kissing her passionately in a way that made Jenny feel butterflies in her stomach, her cheeks turned warm and rosy, and her heart began beating faster. She wrapped her arms around him and savored the glorious feeling of his touch on her bare skin.

When she pictured her first time she never imagined that it would be with a 160+ years old vampire and then in a not-so-romantic way, but at least Damon took his time and made her feel like she was doing the right by choosing him as her first. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin delicately and sent her to a blissful state she didn't want to leave.

His fangs suddenly sunk into her shoulder, but despite the brief pain then she didn't mind it and let him enjoy her blood. He liked the blood off her skin when he was done and then moved his lips back up to hers, and she closed her eyes, allowing his tongue to enter and play with her own.

"Mmm… you're rather tasty tonight." Damon murmured.

"Is that so?" Jenny said and giggled.

Damon nodded and she felt his fingers at the clasp of her bra, opening it easily as if he'd had years of practice… which he had! She let him remove it, but still covered her breasts as a reflex. He just smiled and moved his lips down to her stomach, but suddenly stopped and looked at her with a serious look in his eyes that made her worried.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." she said without any doubt in her mind.

He smiled and the seriousness disappeared from his eyes. "Then let me see you."

She blushed, but removed her hands slowly and felt his gaze on her linger for a moment. But he didn't come with any smartass comments or teased her. He pulled his shirt off and removed the last pieces of fabric between them that kept their bodies from truly touching.

Although Jenny felt like a fish on land, then she enjoyed every bit of it – even the parts she dreaded the most – and she saw another side of Damon that was much more… passionate, kind and still wild. He made her forget the world around them, their enemies, the losses in her life and unnecessary trouble, and even as they just lay next to each other and enjoyed each other's company she felt truly happy.

"So I'm officially yours now, right?" she asked teasingly.

"That's right! You've been 'marked'." Damon answered, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared!" They both burst out laughing.

Jenny suddenly got an idea, though, and crawled on top of him, a playful smile on her lips. "Close your eyes and I'll give you something good…"

Damon smirked and closed his eyes, expecting something good, but instead Jenny reached for a marker in the drawer of his nightstand and wrote D I C K on his chest before he managed to stop her and wrestle the marker out of her hands.

"Now you've been marked too!" She winked, but let out a scream when he suddenly got on top of her and went to write something on _her_ chest.

He held her arms pinned above her head, so she couldn't stop him and wrote _Property of Damon Salvatore_ across her chest.

"Dear God! Remind me not to write on a vampire again!"

"Oh, if you want to be reminded then just look at your boobs. Or should I say _my _boobs since they _are _my property now?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off the bed, making him tumble down and land on the floor. He laughed, while she shook her head of him and got her underwear back on. The text was still partly visible, but she hoped that it would go away after a few warm baths.

"I'm glad you got to be my first, though… I'm sure I'm not the first girl you–"

"Deflower?" Damon finished with a devilishly charming smirk on his lips.

She threw a pillow in his face. "I would have said it in a nicer way, but yeah. Who did you lose your virginity to anyway? Please don't say Katherine."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, of course not! I… well, there was this girl named Gabrielle. She was from France and on a visit to see her cousin. We had a little too much wine and… I'm sure you can imagine the rest."

Jenny blushed again, but she had become even more curious about Damon's old human life. "How old were you?"

He crawled back up in the bed and gave her a kiss before saying. "I'd just turned 16. Anything else you want to know, you little nosy psychic?"

"No, but I'm just trying to figure out whether to feel happy or disgusted by the years of experience you must have both in your human and vampire life."

Damon placed a hand on her cheek. "Jenny, there's sex and then there's making love. I don't make love to that many women."

She giggled. "You're just saying that to cheer me up."

He smiled. "Well, is it working?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pushing him back down on the bed as she kissed him passionately.

"What did you think of your first time then? Was it as awesome for you as it was for me?" Damon asked teasingly.

"If you think that you biting my ass is awesome, then yeah it was very awesome." Jenny said sarcastically.

Damon smirked and kissed her again, but then he suddenly heard something that made him break the kiss and sit up. His face turned grim and before Jenny could stop him he was out of the bed and pulling his clothes on.

"What's wrong? Who's here?" she asked worriedly.

"That little annoying werewolf you dated!" Damon answered, making her eyes widen in horror.

Out of all the things she expected Damon to say then this wasn't one of them. She quickly pulled her own clothes on and hid the bite marks on her skin as good as possible, then hurried after Damon who was already standing face to face to Dean in an almost threatening way.

"You've got a lot of nerves coming here, _wolf_!" he snarled.

"Says the bloodsucker, who lost his girlfriend and nearly let her get kidnapped by Klaus!" Dean snarled.

Jenny could see that they were ready to fight, so Stefan quickly pushed Damon away while she pushed Dean away. She took him out to the kitchen, while Damon cooled down because the last thing she wanted right now was to see the two of them fight – especially when it wouldn't be long before the next full moon came.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dean? Don't you know that Klaus is transforming werewolves into hybrids against their will?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but you can't expect me to sit in Pennsylvania and do nothing while Klaus tries to use your powers for his own personal gain. This idiot you call your boyfriend can't protect you, Jenny. I can. Besides… how are you going to lure Klaus out without getting yourself in danger?" he answered.

"_Not by working with you, we're not_," Damon suddenly said. Jenny stood between the two supernatural beings and could sense that they were both just waiting to get the chance to fight. She sighed heavily and pulled Damon out of the kitchen again. "You're not seriously considering of working with him, are you?"

"Of course not. I don't trust him, but with Ren and Klaus trying to get to me I don't know what else to do. We need all the help we can get, Damon."

Damon groaned and she saw his fangs come out, craving to sink into Dean's neck and bite his head off. She sighed again and cupped his face in her hands, making him calm down a little.

"I'm yours, Damon. Only yours. We made that clear a few minutes ago, so just give Dean a chance. If he turns out to be bad, then you're free to hurt him. But not before, okay?"

Damon sighed, but nodded and kissed her hands. "You so owe me another favor right now."

Jenny smiled. "I know, but I'm sure we can figure something out…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	19. Planning

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

Jenny felt awkward sitting beside Damon in the same room with her ex-boyfriend, who by the way was a werewolf, and it wasn't just because she knew that Dean hated Damon. It was because she knew that Dean could probably smell Damon on her and knew that they'd slept together, which was another thing Dean wouldn't like.

"So… how do you suggest we lure Klaus out?" she asked, breaking the awkward and tense silence.

Dean's eyes were almost glued on Damon and it wasn't a friendly look he was sending him. He looked like he wanted to rip his head off and of course Damon wanted to do the same to him. Jenny looked up at Elijah who'd joined them and sent him a pleading look.

"Where is your pack?" he asked, making Dean break his glare.

"In Pennsylvania, but I told them about my plan and they're ready if Klaus comes. We… took some of the weapons from Jenny's home." Dean answered.

Jenny's eyes widened, but she remembered that she was still in possession of the white oak stake and that they could use it to kill Klaus.

"So we have the stake, a distraction and someone to sacrifice. Perfect." Damon said, smirking haughtily.

Dean snorted. "I'm not sacrificing myself or my pack. I'm merely helping you lure Klaus out, so you can take him down… but if you want someone to sacrifice, then why don't we sacrifice your sorry ass?" he snapped.

Damon was about to stand up, but Jenny tightened her grip on his hand and sent him a warning look, which made him stay still… for now.

"No one needs to be sacrifice," Elena said. She'd arrived too and so had Stefan, Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie. They all needed to be here and figure out a plan to stop Klaus before it was too late. Caroline wanted to invite Tyler as well, but they weren't sure if they could trust him. He _had_ been sired by Klaus after all. "Too many people have died in this…_ war_."

"Elena is right," Bonnie said. "We'll use Dean as a decoy, then Jenny will possess Klaus and one of us will kill Klaus with the stake. It's the only way."

"But we need to choose the right place and time," Elijah said. "Klaus isn't stupid. He has always been two steps ahead of his enemies and he knows that we're up to something. I… suggest that my siblings and I make him believe that we're planning to do something entirely else."

"Elijah is right," Stefan said and looked at Elena for a moment with a look Jenny recognized. It was a look of love. "We make Klaus believe that his siblings who are trying to get to him and he'll be too focused on them to notice you."

They all nodded, but even though it sounded like a good plan, then Jenny still had some doubts. It only took one mistake for this entire plan to backfire and she didn't want her to be that mistake. She needed to learn how to control her powers and more importantly to possess someone as strong and old as Klaus.

"What about Ren?" she asked worriedly. "He can ruin everything. He wants to see Klaus dead, yes, but he also wants to see all vampires and werewolves dead."

"And from what he told Jenny then he's supposedly as old as the Originals – perhaps even older." Alaric said.

Jenny sighed and felt her body shiver slightly, but the feeling of Damon wrapping his arm around her made her feel safe. Unfortunately it only made Dean want to kill him so much more, so she decided to stand up and ease the tension between the two supernatural beings.

"Bonnie, you think you can help me find a way to stop Ren? I mean, he's still a warlock and can't stay in Sebastian's body forever. Maybe we can… banish him?" she suggested.

"I'll try taking a look in the grimoires and call you if I find anything." she said.

"I'll go with you." Elena said.

"I will go with you as well." Stefan said, surprising everyone.

They all looked at each other, but Elena didn't say anything. She merely nodded and the three of them left the house just as Kol joined them.

"Not to disturb you guys or anything, but we have a little problem. It seems Rebekah has gone missing." he said.

Their eyes widened in shock, but Elijah was the only one who didn't seem surprised by this. "She won't join him," he said, breaking the silence. "I know her. She loved our mother and after hearing the truth she'll hate Klaus."

"I hope that's true, because if not then she'll put a mayor kink in our plan." Damon said.

"Now that I come to think of it, then I haven't seen her. But where could she be? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I saw her last night, but we didn't hear her leaving the house, because Damon and I–" _Were making love,_ she almost said, but she quickly said something else. "Were busy _talking_ upstairs, but I'm pretty sure I saw her in the kitchen this morning before Dean returned."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure you were 'busy talking' alright."

Jenny blushed and suddenly Damon stood before Dean, yanking him up from his chair by his shirt and snarling him right in his face. Alaric and Kol quickly broke the two apart before they broke out fighting and that was definitely something Jenny didn't want.

"Could you two stop with the alpha male behavior and just work together for once?" she cried.

"I'll stop when he drops dead!" Dean said, flashing his dark yellow eyes.

"Stop it, you two! You're not helping with anything. You're only making things worse." Alaric snapped.

Jenny mouthed him a "thank you" and sighed. She knew that getting two alpha males to work together was never going to work, so she signed for Dean to follow her in to the kitchen which he gladly did after sending Damon a smug smirk.

Once they were inside the kitchen Jenny finally started talking. "Would you stop being such an ass? I didn't agree to give you a chance, so you could get into a fight with Damon." she said.

"You can't expect me to watch him look at you like that! I know that I messed things up between the two of us, but I still love you and can give you twice as much protection as he can. Come with me to Pennsylvania and then I'll help you kill Klaus in _my_ way." Dean said.

Jenny sighed. She felt like she was about to get a splitting headache of all this drama and just wanted it all to end.

"Dean, I'm not going back to you. You and I are done. I appreciate that you came to help me, but I'm with Damon now and I'm not going to cheat on him like you cheated on me."

Dean growled. "I didn't cheat on you. If anything then I was cheating on Isabella with you! But that's all in the past. I promise I won't do anything that would hurt you any way."

"_Get it into your thick skull, you dog! She doesn't want you!_" Damon said, going to walk up to Dean, but Jenny quickly walked in between them.

"Damon, go away. You're not helping!" she said.

He looked into her eyes and she could tell from the way he was glaring that he didn't like the thought of leaving her with Dean for once minute.

"Please, Damon. I can handle this."

"You heard her, bloodsucker! She doesn't need you to screw her life up any more than you–"

Jenny planted her fist right in Dean's face and it all happened so fast that everyone were shocked – even Jenny, who quickly regretting hitting him. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much, but she just wanted him to shut up before they tried breaking each other's neck again.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I need you to leave the house right now before I hit you again!" Jenny said through clenched teeth.

The pain in her hand was killing her, but she didn't want to show Dean that she was in pain. Luckily, he left with his pride intact and she was finally able to let out a loud curse.

"I can't tell you how much that turned me on." Damon said teasingly.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It looks so much easier and less painful in movies," she said, cupping her injured hand in the other. "I think I broke a finger."

Damon grinned and carefully held her hand up to take a look at it. "Not broken, but definitely injured. I'll give you some of my blood later."

She smiled when he gently kissed it and did feel kindda good about hitting Dean. She'd always wanted to do that, but never had the right opportunity.

"That really turned you on?"

"Oh yeah! If it wasn't because the living room is filled with people I would drag you back to bed."

She giggled and pushed him teasingly. "You're such a perv, but now that Dean finally left we can go on with the plans."

Damon wrapped his arms around her. "So you _don't_ want a reward for punching that dick?"

She smiled brightly, indicating that she did want a reward and he suddenly lifted her up, placing her on the counter and moving in between her legs. She giggled again, locked her legs around his waist and let him kiss her passionately for a few good minutes. Her finger still hurt, but the pain seemed to fade away the more time she spend kissing him.

It was first when someone cleared their throat loudly that Jenny broke the kiss and she blushed when she saw that the person had been Caroline. She blushed and tried getting down from the table, but Damon stayed perfectly still on purpose.

"What do you want, Blondie?" he asked grumpily.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Jenny and I have to go with Rick to figure out who this Ren guy really is." she said.

Damon groaned, but he as well as Jenny knew that she had to go, so she told Caroline to wait for her out in the car, which she then did, leaving the pair alone in the kitchen again.

"I should go with you."

Jenny shook her head. "No, I can handle this. Besides, you and Elijah have more planning to do, but _maybe_ when I get home we can do some more 'busy talking'."

Damon flashed his trademark smirk and kissed her. "Be careful. You never know when Klaus will strike and he _is_ going to strike."

She nodded understandingly and jumped off the kitchen counter. "I promise I will stay with Caroline and Alaric the whole time and text you every five minute. Is that good enough?"

Damon chuckled. "Let that be every two minute. A lot can happen in five minutes."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. The Wrong Place

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the wonderful reviews and since I was in the mood to write another chap, then I'm updating faster ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

"Seems like things are getting serious between you and Damon? It's a surprise that he hasn't cheated on you yet..." Caroline said as they looked through old records of the Vikings during the 11th century.

They'd only been searching for an hour or so, but so far they hadn't found anything on Ren yet. It was hard when they had no clue of how old he was, where he originally came from or if he even lived in the same village the Originals lived in.

"Yeah, I'm kindda surprised about that too. I mean, I don't know him as well as you do, but from what I've gathered, then he was like a modern version of Casanova – only with fangs and a more reckless behavior," Jenny said. "But what do you mean by… serious?"

Caroline giggled. "Oh, please! I can smell him all over you. I've slept with him too back when I was still human and didn't know a thing about what he was, so of course I recognize the smell."

Jenny definitely didn't know that. "You've… slept with Damon?"

Her vampire friend saw the worried expression on her face and flushed. "Oh, that was way before you came to Mystic Falls and it didn't mean anything. It's just something I'm trying to forget now."

That didn't help that much. "Who else has he slept with?"

_Not that I care,_ she thought. _Or maybe I do care a little…_

Caroline sighed. "I don't know and I don't want to know, but as much as I hate him then don't drop him because he was a bit of manwhore before. You seem to be good influence on him."

Jenny couldn't keep her laughter in when Caroline said that. "Yeah, he is a bit of a manwhore."

"Ladies, could you please focus on this?" Alaric said, looking up from the book he was looking in.

The two girls blushed, but giggled and Jenny felt like a normal girl getting caught passing notes in a lesson, which she thought was nice since she missed feeling normal. But she turned her focus back on finding any traces of Ren's past and tried looking in some other records.

As the minutes passed slowly by she became more and more tired of finding nothing, but when she was about to find another book to look in she suddenly saw Victoria stand in the apartment.

"Victoria," she said, letting Caroline and Alaric know that they had company. Victoria walked up to her at the table and took a look at the pictures of the cave drawings Alaric had taken some time ago. Her eyes were fixated on something for a moment, but then she sighed and turned her attention back to Jenny. "We're trying to find some info on Reiner, but there isn't much to find."

"_I know,_" Victoria said. "_And that is because you are looking the wrong place. Reiner has always been good at hiding his past from everyone – even the spirits – but there are things that even he cannot hide._"

Victoria pointed at the cave drawings. "_Go to the cave and search deeper within it. The answers will be waiting for you there._"

She disappeared and even though Jenny appreciated being helped by Victoria, then she still found it annoying that Victoria didn't just tell her what else hid in the cave.

"What did she say?" Caroline asked curiously.

"That we need to search in the cave," she answered. "There should be some clues about Ren's past there that Ren perhaps doesn't know about."

"In that case we better get some assistance. The cave is filled with booby-traps that's meant to keep intruders out… or more precisely dead." Alaric said.

Jenny did remember how Damon was injured and didn't dare stepping a foot inside that cave again alone, so she didn't just call Damon, but also Elijah and told them what Victoria had told her. Alaric gave Jenny a ride to the cave before heading to help Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, and Caroline had her own problems with Tyler to concentrate on as well as to figure out where Rebekah was.

"Ah, this place brings back memories!" Jenny said as they walked in the dark tunnels. "Damon, do you remember when we went down here with Mason and you got hurt? That was fun."

Damon scoffed. "Not to me, it wasn't!" he said.

Jenny giggled and Elijah shook his head lightly of them. "Elijah, what will happen to me after all this is over? I mean, where will you and your siblings go?"

Elijah looked at her and sighed. "I don't know… I think that I might stay here for a while… to keep an eye on you, until you're at least 21. Kol and Finn will probably go travelling around Europe and celebrate their freedom and Rebekah… I don't really know what she will be doing." he said.

Jenny saw Damon grimace at the thought of being kept an eye on by Elijah, but she was happy that Elijah wanted to stay for her sake. He could leave if he wanted to, but he'd rather stay and that meant a lot to her – especially since she didn't have any parents left except for her dad, who was still in prison and would never understand her properly.

"Did you ever… meet my dad?" she asked worriedly.

"Not before he was sent to prison, no." Elijah answered.

"You never told me your dad went to prison…" Damon said.

Jenny looked at him and sighed weakly. "Yeah, well, it's not something I'm exactly proud of. Besides, Thomas was a much better father than he ever was… But what do you mean by '_not before he was sent to prison'_?"

"After Thomas married your mother he asked me to find out your origins and who you inherited your powers from since none of your parents seemed to be able to see ghosts. I went to talk with your father about his parents, but his parents were normal human beings as well. So were your mothers parents… and that's when I learned that your father isn't your biological father."

Jenny stopped walking abruptly and felt all the color in her face disappear. She definitely hadn't expected Elijah to say that, but she was so shocked by the news that she nearly fainted. Luckily, Damon was quick to catch her, swooping her up in his arms.

"You just couldn't have told that while she was sitting down, could you?" he said grumpily.

"No, because she wasn't supposed to know this." Elijah said calmly.

"Why not?" Jenny asked. "Did Thomas tell you not to tell me anything?"

Elijah shook his head.

"Was it my mom then?"

He shook his head again and continued walking, but Damon stood still with Jenny still in his arms, sharing the same worried thoughts as she was.

"And here I thought that my life couldn't get worse. Apparently, it can!" Jenny grumbled.

"Jenny, we'll deal with this later, I promise. Right now we need to focus on that douche bag Ren." Damon said.

"You're right…" Jenny suddenly got an idea. "Mind carrying me the rest of the way? My feet are awfully sore and–"

Damon dropped her to the ground, making her growl and throwing a rock at him. He just chuckled and kept walking with Jenny soon following him, rubbing her sore butt as she did. They continued their search and made sure not to step on anything that might trigger hidden booby-traps.

But as they reached the crossway that lead to the undiscovered tunnel and the one that bore the old cave drawings Jenny suddenly saw an unknown ghost woman run towards the tunnel they were heading towards. She ran after the woman and forgot Damon's warning about walking ahead without them, so when a stake suddenly shot out from the wall she didn't have time to jump away.

The stake penetrated her stomach and back so quickly that she didn't sense it, but she did feel blood trickling from her back and stomach.

Elijah and Damon swiftly broke the stake off the wall and yanked it out of her, then Elijah bit his wrist open and let her drink his blood before she died of the blood loss. It all happened so fast that Jenny had a hard time understanding what was going on.

Even though she had gotten some blood and the wound had healed, then she still fainted of the shock and this time she didn't wake up immediately.

She didn't want to wake up either, because the news about her father not being her real father was still too much for her to handle. She didn't even know who he was nor if he was still alive, and even if he was would she then want to meet him?

"_Jenny, wake up,_" Damon said after a while. "_Don't make me say 'please'._"

She mentally sighed and knew that she had to face reality sooner or later, so she tried harder to wake up and managed to open her eyes. She was lying on the ground somewhere deeper inside the tunnel with Damon hovering over her. He looked worried, scared and now relieved, and she could also sense all those emotions inside him.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No…" she answered quietly and sighed again. She felt far from okay and wished that she could erase the memory of Elijah revealing that her father was only her first stepfather. "I miss my parents… I miss my mom."

Damon sighed as well and carefully helped her sit up. She looked around and saw that they were standing outside some sort of room, but she felt something dark inside that room that she didn't want to go anywhere near.

"Where's Elijah?"

Damon nodded towards the room and she spotted the Original in there, moving his flashlight on something on the wall.

"You don't have to go in there… I can take you home if you want."

She shook her head and carefully rose from the ground, but kept supporting herself to Damon. Her stomach and back were sore, but healed and her clothes were stained with her own blood.

"You think he's still alive? My real father?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't want to give you any hope if he isn't. But I promise that I will help you find him if he is and we'll go visit him."

Jenny nodded understandingly, but she still felt sad. She wasn't sure if it was the near-death encounter that had shaken her up that badly, but she definitely felt changed.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I–"

"Jenny, you don't have to apologize. You've lost your parents and now you're going through this hell. You're allowed to feel miserable. I don't like seeing you miserable, but… it happens. And you can't shut the pain out like vampires can, because you're still human – powers or not."

"Maybe you're right…" She took his hand in hers and felt her fingers intertwine with his. "Let's go inside and see what we can find before it gets dark."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Obsessed

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and here is the answer to your questions ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

The ghost woman stood inside the room and there was something about her that made Jenny feeling slightly sick to her stomach, but it wasn't necessarily because the woman was evil. She was just overwhelmed by the amount of power the woman had.

The woman had long, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she was dressed in a very old fashion kind of dress that looked like it was from the 11th century. She wore a replica of Elena's necklace and she seemed to be able to see that Jenny could see her.

"_Oh my… You look just like Victoria,_" she said, making Jenny blush a little. She was starting to get tired of being compared to Victoria and to look like her as well. "_Why are you here?_"

"To stop Reiner," Jenny said, making the two vampires turn and look at her. "Who are you?"

She looked at Elijah and the way she looked at him made Jenny believe that this woman was the Original Witch and not only Klaus' mother, but also Elijah's. She turned her gaze back to Jenny and walked up to her.

"_My name is Esther. I am the mother of all the Originals._"

"Jenny, who is it?" Damon asked worriedly.

Jenny looked at Elijah and sighed. "It's your mother, Elijah. She's here." she answered.

Elijah looked around even though he couldn't see his mother and both Esther and Jenny saw the pained look in his eyes at the mention of his mother's name.

"_I know the Reiner you are trying to figure out who is. He is a very powerful warlock and went mad after Mikael killed his wife and sons. You see, his wife was a werewolf who hadn't triggered her curse yet and the sister of Niklaus' real father, so Mikael killed her as well in his rage, while Reiner was out hunting._"

A part of Jenny pitied Ren, but she didn't want him to kill all the vampires and werewolves just because of something that happened in the past and he also killed Victoria's parents just to get her.

"But why did he want Victoria years before that happened?"

Esther sighed. "_Victoria... she was betrothed to him once even though she was very young. It was very common at that time… and Ren, he became so madly in love with her over the years as she grew up. Then her parents suddenly no longer wanted her to marry him, but my son – a werewolf – and he became so furious that he killed them. He was also furious, because he knew what Victoria was capable of doing and wanted her power to himself._"

Now Jenny understood where all his rage towards werewolves and vampires came from. Twice had his love been taken from him and he had already been consumed by a need to have power before he encountered the vampires.

"How do we stop him then?" she asked, fearing that Ren would come after her powers.

"_He cannot be killed like a normal warlock since he wanders from one body to another,_" she answered. "_But if you detach him from his current body and use your powers to send him to the afterlife, then you will be able to stop him permanently. Work with Bonnie. Two witches make better than one._"

Jenny frowned. "Two witches?"

Esther nodded. "_That is why you are capable of doing what you can. You are part witch, part medium. I must go now, but I am sure Victoria will help you with the rest. And… please tell my children that I love all of them despite everything that has happened._"

She disappeared and Jenny was left with the two vampires again, feeling more confused than ever of what she'd been told. She was part witch and part medium, which meant that her parents must have been a witch and medium as well.

"Elijah, do you know if my mother was able to see ghosts too?" she asked worriedly.

"No, she couldn't. But she was a witch. She just rarely used her powers, because she didn't like to use them," Elijah answered. "Your father, however, was able to see ghosts."

"Is that why you have these powers? Because you're a hybrid?" Damon asked.

"I think it is, yeah. No wonder Ren was so obsessed with getting his hands on Victoria…" she answered.

Damon frowned. "Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Esther just told me why Ren wants to see all vampires and werewolves dead. Apparently Mikael killed his wife and sons when he attacked all the werewolves in the village."

Elijah muttered something under his breath that Jenny thought was a curse, but she understood why he would still be angry at his father.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Elijah asked.

She nodded. "I know how we can stop Ren, but I need Bonnie's help to do it." she said.

They nodded understandingly, but they weren't completely done in the room yet. Jenny took a look at the cave drawings on the walls and from what she could see then it told about Ren's reason for wanting the werewolves and vampires dead, but it also told about something else.

"What does this part mean?" she asked Elijah.

Elijah walked up to the part she referring to that depictured a person, who held another person's hand. Above the persons their names were written in Viking runes, which Elijah luckily could translate for them.

"It's Victoria and… Esther. It tells about how Victoria helped cursing Klaus and bound Charlotte's blood to the curse, so that Klaus would never be able to create his hybrids."

"No wonder he hates Victoria so much. She's pissed the wrong persons off." Damon said.

Jenny glared at him. "She did it to stop him and to protect everyone from him." she said.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, but Jenny stayed behind. She had a message to pass on to Elijah, so she walked up to him and whispered into his ear what Esther had said. He looked at her and seemed thankful for it, but he also looked sad because he missed his mother like she missed her own.

"There's something else on the walls," he said quietly, though. "If Victoria or someone like her is sacrificed, then her powers will automatically be given to the person who sacrificed her, so be careful and don't go anywhere alone."

Jenny nodded understandingly and left the room as well, in great need of getting some fresh air and of getting away from the immense power she felt in there. She found Damon outside at the car, looking up at the starry sky.

"My butt is still sore from when you dropped me," she said, wanting to forget about what she'd learned for a moment. "You're going to pay for that, Salvatore."

"Is that so, Lockheart? What are you going to do about it?" he asked teasingly.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a moment, waiting for him to get aroused before she pulled away.

"I'm refusing to sleep with you for the next three months." she said, smirking smugly.

Damon smirked. "Not if I can change that..."

She rolled her eyes and got into his car and all three of them drove back to the boarding house. Elijah had to talk with his siblings, though, so they were left alone at the boarding house for now.

"I better call Bonnie and let her know about our new plan." she quickly said, knowing what Damon had in mind for them.

Jenny was about to walk away, but Damon suddenly picked her up into his arms and swiftly ran upstairs with her, placing her on his bed.

"It can wait," he said, winking flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes again, but let him kiss her and after everything that had happened today she just wanted to feel normal. "Mind if I take a bite?"

She shook her head and pushed the hair away from her neck, letting Damon sink his fangs into her skin and drink some of her blood. She moved her fingers up under his shirt as he did so and touched the muscles on his stomach and chest, wanting to feel him close to her again.

"Enough." she panted, starting to feel lightheaded.

Damon let go of her neck and licked the remaining blood residue off her neck, then bit down into his wrist and let her have some of his. The puncture marks healed and she felt his lips crash onto hers once again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his lips moving down her neck, while his fingers moved up under her shirt.

"You know what I'm thinking about right now?" Damon asked.

"Probably something very dirty…" Jenny answered teasingly.

He grinned. "I'm thinking about how you punched Dean right in his face. You're welcome to do that more often."

She giggled and kissed him again, but they suddenly heard a noise coming from downstairs that made Damon frown. He signed for Jenny to stay where she was and went downstairs, but Jenny's curiosity made her follow him soon after.

It was a good thing that she did, because she saw Damon get shot in his shoulder with a wooden bullet and the man, who was shooting was armed with more weapons that were meant to kill vampires. She quickly grabbed a vase and threw it at the man, who instinctively ducked and then turned his attention to her.

His eyes widened in shock, but he was distracted for enough time for Damon to jump on him and remove all of his weapons from him. Damon slammed him against the wall and flashed his fangs warningly at him, but he kept his eyes solely on Jenny.

"Jennifer, help me! It's me, your dad," he said. "Use your powers to stop him!"

Jenny frowned, but the more she looked at him the more she could see the resemblance. He had dark blue eyes like her, dark brown hair and looked about the same age as her mother, and she could sense that he was like her, but not completely.

"Daddy? Damon, let go of him!" she cried.

Damon growled, but let go of the man and let him drop to the floor. He was still hurt himself, so he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder now that he had the chance.

"You better be who you say you are or I will snap your neck!" he snarled.

The man gulped and walked up to Jenny, taking a look at her from head to toe. "My God… I can't believe you're here. He said that the Salvatores were keeping you trapped."

Now Damon frowned as well. "Well, obviously we're not. Who told you that?"

"Yeah, he's right. Damon isn't keeping me a prisoner here. He's helping me and he… he would never hurt me. Who sent you here to kill him?" Jenny asked worriedly.

Her father hesitated, but answered: "Klaus."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Consequences

**A/N: Watched the new ep of VD today, eek! I wanna know what's in that damn fourth coffin! xD**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews and enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

"He told me that you were in danger and that he could help me find you, so… I came and here you are – perfectly well and then in love, you say?" he said, smiling a little at the last.

Jenny blushed, but nodded and looked briefly at Damon, who was eying her father suspiciously. He didn't think that he'd come alone and solely to rescue her, but he wasn't the only one to believe that. Even Jenny had her doubts about why he was really there.

"Well, _Nathan_, if that's even your real name…" Damon said suspiciously, making Jenny's father roll his eyes of him. "What were you told by Klaus to do once you got Jenny back?"

Nathan sighed. "To bring her back to the new house he's building for him and his siblings."

Damon and Jenny both raised their eyebrows at that. "He wants to… live with them?"

Her father nodded. "He hopes that they will forgive him and wants to live a normal life with them… like they used to do before."

Of course Damon snorted. "Klaus playing happy-family? Now that I'm having hard time to believe."

"I have to agree on that, Dad. Klaus only wants what's best for himself. He doesn't care about people and definitely not about his enemies, who also happen to be his siblings."

Nathan sighed heavily, but suddenly looked up and they saw Elijah standing in the living room. At first Jenny thought that her father might attack him, but the two of them seemed to know each other very well, which meant that Elijah hadn't told her everything about his research on her father.

"Elijah… I thought you were neutralized and in a coffin somewhere? But I guess Klaus lied about that too…" Nathan said and sighed again.

"Oh, I was, but I was released and so were my siblings. But why would you go to Klaus when I advised you not to?" Elijah asked, sounding genuinely angry.

"He told me that he knew where Jenny was and he also said that the Salvatores had killed Shannon and Thomas, so–"

"_What_? That bastard!"

Everyone turned to look at Jenny, who was next to growling at the mere mention of the accusation against Stefan and Damon.

"_He_ killed them?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yes, he killed them and then kidnapped me. Damon and his friends were the ones who rescued me from him and now both Klaus and some warlock from his time want me to use my powers to help them with their master plans." Jenny answered angrily.

Nathan was quiet and even though Jenny was angry at him for going against Elijah's advice, then she reminded herself of that her father had lost someone he loved or once loved too and he was only thinking about saving her now that she no longer had any parents.

"Why didn't you ever contact me? Why did mom make me believe that my dad… well, my first stepdad was my real father?" she asked calmly.

"Because… because I was a fool and a jerk and I only wanted to live on the edge. I couldn't do that with a baby coming and then when I was only 19. I was a really bad kid back then, Jenny. Your mother and even I didn't want you to have that kind of a father, but I always kept in contact with your mother and even with Thomas." Nathan answered.

"So you left your girlfriend to raise a child on your own? That's brilliantly done!" Damon said sarcastically.

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment, looking so remorseful. "As I said, then I was a bad kid then. I'm not anymore and I promised your mother that if anything happened to you, then I would come and be there for you. Especially since I know how to help you with your powers. After all, you did inherit some of your gifts from me. I can communicate with ghosts too."

"Yeah, well, I… I don't need your help, so go back to drinking and partying like you used to do. You don't have to be here because of a promise you made." Jenny said and left.

Everyone was shocked by her reaction, but Damon quickly ran after her and caught up with her as she was about to storm into the woods, blocking her way on purpose.

"What the hell, Jenny? I thought you'd be happy to see your father…" Damon said confusedly.

"So did I, but that was until he told me that he didn't want me back then and only came here, because he made a promise to my mom! He should have been there all alone for me, Damon… He was supposed to teach me how to use these god damn powers properly, so I could have stopped Klaus from killing my mom!" she snarled.

Damon groaned. "Jenny, he made a mistake. Had he known the consequences of his actions then he wouldn't have left. I'm sure. I might not trust him, but he seems to care about you and he wants to help and with Dean hiding from your fist now, then we need his help."

"I don't care, Damon. I'm not letting him into my life just so he can leave when we're done with all of this. If… we ever end this, that is."

Jenny was about to walk away, but Damon grabbed her, yanked her back into his embrace and held a strong grip on her arms, looking her right in her eyes.

"You are not walking away from your father! He's the only family you have left… a few weeks ago you lost both of your parents, so take what you can get and deal with the drama later. Okay?"

She groaned and looked towards the doorway, finding her father stood there and looking hurt. She immediately regretting saying what she did, but she'd just been through too much to let him walk out on her when she needed him the most.

"Okay… Klaus and Ren now, drama later. Got it." She sighed.

"Good. Now let's go inside and train those powers of yours. We'll have our fun under the covers some other time."

She smiled. "Wow, that sounds strange coming from you. When have you ever postponed having sex with a girl?"

He grinned and gave her a kiss that made her relax and calm down. They walked back inside, but even though she'd agreed to work with her father, then she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet and everyone could tell that just by looking at her.

"How do I use my powers then, _Nathan_?" she asked nonchalantly.

Nathan walked over to her and as their eyes met she felt a pang of guilt inside. It was her own guilt and she wondered what Thomas would have said if he heard her talking that way to her father.

"You have to let go of all of your thoughts," he said. "Clear your mind and envisioning yourself floating from your body and into the one you want to possess. In Klaus' case you need to attack the part of his mind that weakens him and that's the memory of when he was betrayed by his own mother and cursed. I want you to try it on me. My mind is stronger than a vampire's and I've heard that you've successfully entered Damon's mind, so just do what you did then."

Jenny took a deep breath and did as told. She relaxed her body, let go of all of her thoughts and envisioned herself floating from her body and into her father's. She could feel the sensation of floating and felt herself move towards him. She tried entering his mind, but was blocked by a strong and invisible wall that gave her a jolt, making her flinch back a little.

"_It's too strong,_" she thought and tried figuring out which part of his mind was weakest. She didn't know him that well, but she'd sensed something from him when they first met. She tried using the memory of how his own father used to beat him senseless and the mere thought of that made the wall start cracking. "_It's working!_"

Jenny tried touching the wall and only felt small sparks this time, but the wall wasn't gone yet. She had to find something that was more painful even though she didn't want to sense more. It had been horrific enough for her to see her violent grandfather beat him up over nothing.

"_It's ok, Jenny. Do it._" Nathan thought.

She hesitated at first, but the wall was starting to heal itself up, so she reached out for whatever memory she could get her hands on and saw a sort of video of her father at the hospital, dressed in a worn leather jacket that reminded her a bit of Damon's and looking like a tough guy no one wanted to mess with. He was soaking wet from the rain outside, but he didn't seem to care. He just seemed to want to see the young girl who was in the room and the little baby girl she was holding.

"_Is that…?_" he'd begun, making her look at him with wide eyes.

"_Nate! You can't be here. My fiancé... he'll be back soon._" Shannon had said.

Nathan had ignored her and walked in anyway with his hands in his pockets. "_I just want to see him. It is a boy, right?_"

She had smiled weakly. "_It's a girl and she's sleeping._"

He had smiled brightly and walked closer to take a look at the sleeping girl. She had blue eyes – just like him. "_She's beautiful…_"

Shannon had nodded in agreement. "_Goodbye, Nathan._"

Nathan hadn't moved one bit. "_I can't. I know I said what I said, but… I love you and she's my daughter. I can't just walk out of here. She needs me._"

She'd glared at him. "_No, Nathan! You can't just waltz right back after nine months and believe that I'll let you into my life. Leave and never come back!_"

He'd felt his heart broke at that moment. "_What…? You can't keep me from seeing her. I'm her father!_"

"_No, the day you walked out was the day you lost your title as her father! Tony is her father now, so leave or I'll use my powers on you. You know I will._"

Nathan had shaken his head stubbornly, so she'd raised her hand and sent him flying out of the room, then slammed the door shut. It pained Jenny to see that her mother had done that and it made her regret even more that she'd yelled at him. But she used the memory and broke through, taking over his body, mind and powers.

Jenny could feel all of his limbs, see the things he saw from his eyes and what she could see shocked her. She saw dead people she didn't know, but who seemed to know Nathan. There was his grandmother… his cousin… and even his sister who'd died at a young age of cancer.

It was all so very overwhelming that she decided to leave his body and was more or less tossed right back into her own, making her fall down to the floor, gasping for air.

The other ghosts were gone, but she could still sense their presence and she knew then that her father was more powerful than she imagined. He had trained his powers and she hoped that she would become as strong as him one day.

"You did it, Jenny," Nathan said, gasping a little too. "You're ready."

Jenny said nothing, but just looked at Damon and smiled weakly.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	23. Rebellious

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry about the lateness of the new chap - my internet died T_T**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

"I could get used to this kind of reward whenever I successfully possess someone…" Jenny said, winking teasingly at Damon, who sat with her foot on his lap and massaged it.

She didn't mind being half naked now or felt awkward about sleeping with him, because after the return of her father she felt like her life was somewhat complete. Of course she still had to major problems to deal with and one of those problems seemed to have gone AWOL after the last time she met him at the Grill.

"Oh, there's more where this comes from, but of course you'll have to do something in return for me." Damon said flirtatiously.

Jenny grinned. "Oh, and what is that? Me massaging your back or making you a sandwich wearing only my underwear?"

Damon smirked, but shook his head and leaned in, kissing her passionately for a few minutes. She kissed him back and felt his fingers move to the hem of her panties, but she stopped them.

"We just slept together a few minutes ago!"

"So?" Jenny blushed and jumped out of his bed.

"I'm taking a shower."

He chuckled. "Well, then I'm coming with you!"

Jenny shook her head of him, but she let him join him under the showerhead and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her bare shoulder, neck and lips. He knew how to make her legs turn into jelly and the kisses were so intoxicating that she actually forgot how they ended up in the shower in the first place, but she didn't care and wanted to forget about the world around them.

When Damon suddenly bit down into her neck she didn't pull away, but just closed her eyes and tried not to moan too much. It was first when they suddenly heard the sound of someone knocking on the door that they pulled away and Jenny was stunned to see Damon's cheeks turn a little rosy.

"It's your dad." he said.

Jenny's cheeks turned rosy as well. If her dad caught her in the shower with Damon he was most likely going to faint, so she quickly dried herself and got her nightgown back on, then went to open the door, while Damon continued showering.

"I see you haven't gone to bed yet and… is that a bite mark?" Nathan said.

Jenny's eyes turned wide and her cheeks turned redder, but she quickly stepped out in to the hallway with her dad in case he was going to murder Damon for biting his daughter.

"It's nothing." she lied.

"Nothing? I understand that Damon has to feed, but you're not seriously letting him drink _your_ blood, are you?"

Jenny felt like she was being scolded for smoking or drinking alcohol, but she reminded herself of that she _was_ 18 years old and could make her own decisions.

"It's not that much and Damon has control over his need for blood. He has drunk my blood lots of times without anything happening, so don't worry, Dad."

He groaned. "But it's not okay! I'm not letting a vampire feeding off my daughter."

"_Nathan, if I'd wanted to kill your daughter I'd done it a long time ago._" Damon said, standing next to Jenny now in dry clothes too.

Jenny caught her father looking at her wet hair and then at Damon's hair that was also wet. "Have you two showered together?"

She was sure that her face had gone all tomato red now, but there was no way in hell that she was going to admit that she'd been in a shower _naked_ with her vampire boyfriend.

"Of course not. That would just be inappropriate…" Damon lied, smirking mischievously.

Nathan didn't believe him and eyed Damon venomously. "Okay, this is it! Jenny, go find yourself a new bedroom while I talk with Mr. Salvatore."

Her eyes widened again. "What? You can't decide where I sleep and where I don't sleep! And besides – I'm 18! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, to me you are and as your father I say that you go in to another bedroom before I make your mother come back from the dead to scold you and trust me – it is possible! Now go!"

Jenny let out a frustrated scream and walked away, slamming the door shut behind her as she walked in to another bedroom.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. She may be 18, but that doesn't mean that she knows what's right and wrong. You of all should know better than not to take advantage of a girl, who's younger than you in age and in looks! And don't even think about sneaking in to her bedroom at night," Nathan answered sternly. "I'm not stupid. I used to be just like you, Damon, and know what kind of man you are – even if you made Jenny give me a second chance."

Damon groaned and went back in to his bedroom, slamming the door shut as well. Jenny heard it, but she didn't dare sneaking out… yet. As much as she enjoyed having a father, then it didn't mean that he could decide what she was and wasn't allowed to do.

It made her want to become rebellious, but Damon thought the same thing and snuck in to her bedroom before she could sneak in to his. She locked the door to her bedroom and pulled him into the bed, but only so they could sleep closely next to each other. She didn't want to get caught sleeping with her boyfriend – even with a locked door.

"God, this is so stupid. He'll go crazy if he found you in here." Jenny said.

"Let him go crazy. I'm not going to take orders from him." Damon said.

Jenny giggled quietly and tugged herself closer to him. He pulled the covers over their body and let Jenny sleep with her head on his shoulder, waiting for her to fall asleep before he closed his eyes. It was one of those nights where Jenny didn't get a nightmare or wasn't awakened by anything, and she felt more than grateful for being able to sleep peacefully throughout the entire night.

When she did wake up it was almost afternoon and she sighed when she saw that she was lying alone in her bed. She wished that Damon had stayed for a bit longer, but she knew that he'd probably get in trouble with her father then.

"Morning, sweetie," Nathan said, smiling brightly. He was carrying a tray with breakfast and tea, which really surprised Jenny since she didn't expect him to make breakfast on bed for her after last night. "I'm sorry about freaking out like that last night. I just don't want you to–"

"Get knocked up or killed. I know. But I hardly believe that Damon can knock me up when he's a vampire." Jenny said teasingly.

Nathan's face became flushed, but he didn't say anything and just sat down on the bed, taking a bite of the toast he'd made for her. "How serious are the two of you?"

Jenny shrugged. "Well… I love him, if that's what you're wondering about, and I think- no, I _know_ that he loves me too. We didn't exactly have a good start, but I'd just lost mom and Thomas, so…"

"I see… well, just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. I've already had a talk with Damon this morning and–"

"You didn't! Dad, please tell me that you did _not_ sit down and talk with Damon!"

Her father shrugged. "Well… we didn't _sit_ _down_ when we talked, but I did talk with him and made it clear to him that if he breaks your heart I won't be so happy about it."

"Happy? You'll probably hunt him down and stake him or make a ghost haunt him, but even if he does that, then he's _my_ problem. Not yours."

"Okay, fine… I just want to look out for you. I haven't been able to do that the last 18 years."

"I know… and I also know why that is. Mom didn't want you to be a part of the family."

Nathan became silent, but nodded. She could tell that it pained him to being reminded about that, but now that she knew this she looked at him in a completely different way. She was most of all thankful that he hadn't made a big deal about being cast away like that, because the last thing she wanted was that he and her mother argued over who she belonged to.

"I should go. I have a few things to arrange with Elijah and his siblings. We're trying to find Ren for you, so you can Bonnie and take care of him before we go after Klaus." Nathan said.

"Can't you stay for a bit longer? Please?" Jenny asked, not wanting him to go just yet.

Nathan hesitated, but nodded and stayed with her. They spent the early afternoon talking about just about everything and ate breakfast together. Jenny enjoyed talking with him and the more she got to know him the more she could see herself in him. She'd inherited his love for music and the nature, and of course some of his rebellious side.

However, Nathan eventually had to leave and Jenny needed to get dressed, so she could go help the others with Caroline's upcoming birthday party. She quickly put something on, gave Damon a goodbye kiss since he had other things to do today as well, and then drove to Elena's home.

Bonnie was already there when she arrived and although Jenny and Elena had had their differences, then they both felt like they'd moved on and tried focusing on more important things like killing Klaus and making sure that Caroline didn't find out about what they were going to give her.

"Jenny! You came!" Bonnie said, smiling brightly. "It's been too long!"

"It has," I said. "But it's nice to have a normal day without anyone trying to kidnap or attack you," Jenny said and turned to Elena. "Have you bought the presents yet?"

Elena nodded. "But we couldn't get a poster of Jacob Black, so we got one of Edward Cullen instead. She loves both of them."

Jenny couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I wonder what Damon would say if he found an Edward Cullen poster in his bedroom…"

All three of them burst out laughing of the thought and shook their head. They began wrapping the presents in, called the few guests Caroline wanted to come to her birthday and ordered whatever they needed for the party.

"How are you and Stefan doing, Elena?" Jenny asked worriedly as they wrapped the presents in.

"Not so good… Stefan is so hell-bent on getting his revenge on Klaus, but his humanity seems to be coming back." Elena answered and sighed.

"Well, then we better help him and stop Klaus once and for all, so we don't have to deal with him anymore. I don't want to see his face again, that's for sure."

"No one wants to see that annoying hybrid's face." Bonnie said.

Jenny smiled weakly. "You're right about that. And we still have Ren to deal with too… You haven't seen Dean anywhere, have you? I need to speak with him."

They both shook their head. "Elena and I did see him in town the day you punched him, but he looked pretty pissed off, so we didn't go anywhere near him."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	24. A Little Deal

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the late update - my teachers are drowning me in homework again! -_-'**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

"I'm surprised to see that Damon let you go out alone," Klaus said, taking a seat opposite Jenny. She looked up from her hamburger and French fries and felt her heart skip a beat. She'd been sitting in the Grill and just eating alone, so she could think without being disturbed, but then _he_ came. "You shouldn't be eating that. It's not good for a little human girl like you."

Jenny said nothing. This man killed her mother and tricked her father into killing her boyfriend. It pissed her off that he would even show his face to her after everything he'd done.

"I'm not here to take you or remind you of what I'm capable of. I'm here because I've heard that a warlock named Ren is looking to kill me and your friends. I don't think you want that to happen even though you despise me, so how do you feel about making a little deal with me?"

"I'm not working with you, you bastard! I hope that Ren somehow kills you, because then I don't have to be reminded of how you destroyed my life!" Jenny snapped.

Klaus just grinned and leaned a little forward. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation, _Jenny_. Ren is going to kill Damon as the first thing and make you his little plaything. I'm offering you my help. Or do you prefer I kidnap your father and force you to help me in exchange for him?"

"No! Okay, fine. I… I will help you, but first I want to know what I get in return for helping you."

He leaned back in his seat again. "I won't kill Damon, your father or those annoying friends of yours."

Jenny snorted. "Sorry, but that's not good enough. And how can I even know for sure that you will keep your word? You betrayed your own brother!"

"True, but if we must negotiate this, then listen to this offer. You help me kill Ren and I will show you how to bring back someone from the dead. You do want your mom back, yes?"

She did, but it sounded too good to be true. And wasn't it against nature's laws to bring back someone who'd died and crossed over? Still, there was nothing she wanted more than getting her mom back. She'd felt responsible for her death ever since the day he came to their home.

"Think about it," Klaus said, handing her a napkin with his number on it. "Oh, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this meeting. If you do my offer is gone and I'll leave you to fight him alone, which I hardly believe even you can do."

He went to touch her cheek, but she moved away. He grinned and left the table, disappearing into the crowd of people. Jenny sat still for a few minutes and just stared at the phone number.

She knew deep inside that Klaus was right, because a warlock like Ren didn't successfully stick around for 1000 years only because of his powers. Ren was smart, dangerous and probably knew one way or another, what they were up to.

"_Do not listen to him,_" Victoria said, now sitting where Klaus had sat. "_You cannot trust someone like him. He is only trying to look out for himself and the minute Ren is gone he will continue his plans._"

"But what if he's right?" she asked quietly. "What if I'm not strong enough to fight Ren?"

Victoria placed her hand on Jenny's and although she couldn't _feel_ her, then she could definitely sense Victoria's powers.

"_We can do this. You, me, Bonnie and Charlotte. All I ask for is you to trust me. I know you miss your mother, but she is at peace and bringing her back to the living will only cause a lot of trouble to everyone. There are some things that not even witches should toy with when it comes to life and death._"

Jenny sighed. "Okay. I trust you. I just hope that you're right, because I don't want my mom to know that she died for nothing."

"_She did not,_" Charlotte said, appearing beside her cousin. "_No one dies for nothing, Jennifer._"

"_Tell Bonnie to meet you at the quarry. We will take Ren down tonight._"

After Victoria had said that she and her cousin disappeared. Jenny immediately texted Bonnie and told her to meet her at the quarry, but she also called Elijah and let him know of what they were about to do. He wasn't too happy to hear that she'd decided to do it now, but he wanted to assist and so did his siblings.

When the sun finally went down over the horizon and Jenny was waiting with Bonnie near the old quarry where Klaus broke his curse, they both sensed the presence of someone nonliving. Jenny relaxed when she saw that it was Victoria and Charlotte, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this entire plan.

How were they even going to lure Ren to the quarry?

What if he came with backup?

And what if he really was too strong for them?

Jenny was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Victoria as she suddenly drew closer to the two girls.

"_I need you to let me and Charlotte possessing you._" she said.

"What?" Jenny almost exclaimed, making everyone look at her.

"_You and Bonnie's power is not enough to defeat him, but together with our power then we might have a chance._"

"And if I can't get you out of me again?"

Victoria didn't answer, making Jenny sigh and look worriedly at the others. She had to make a decision, so she nodded to Victoria, closed her eyes and allowed them to possess her body. She fainted the minute they entered her body and mind, but it wasn't long before she woke up again, feeling different. She'd never tried to be possessed by two spirits before, but she could definitely feel just how much power they had and it was all so overwhelming.

She could see ghosts she wasn't supposed to be able to see yet and among the spirits were Esther and Mikael – the creators of all the vampires in the world.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly, helping her up from the ground.

Jenny nodded absentmindedly and took her hand, leading her out to the middle of the quarry. She held Bonnie's hands in hers and quietly began chanting in words that neither she nor Bonnie understood. These were words that only Charlotte and Victoria understood and the two cousins were drawing power from not only Bonnie, but also the nature around them.

"Show yourself, Reiner!" she suddenly yelled, but her voice sounded like a mixture of hers and Elena's voice.

There was a flash of light above them and they suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping as Ren appeared in his human body.

"Now, Bonnie."

Bonnie began chanting the words of the banishing spell and this time she drew the power Jenny held inside her. Ren hissed in rage and tried attacking them with a spell, but Elijah, Finn and Kol attacked him.

Jenny began chanting as well and as they banished Ren's soul from Sebastian's body the one person Jenny didn't want to come decided to come anyway.

Damon was outraged about her keeping this a secret from him, but he couldn't stop her now, so he helped the Originals keeping Ren distracted instead.

Ren immediately turned his attention towards Damon and sent a jolt of light towards him. He was hit and flew into a tree, but as much as Jenny wanted to go to him, then she had to finish what she'd started so she kept chanting even louder and gave all she had in her even though her body felt like it was on the verge of giving up.

"He's ok, Jenny! Don't stop!" Kol yelled.

"We're almost there, Jenny," Bonnie said. "Just a little more."

But Jenny couldn't keep it up anymore and suddenly felt herself collapsing on the ground. She felt drained and her body was hurting, but she was still awake and saw a large wolf appear almost out of nowhere.

The wolf calmly towards the panting Ren, who was slowly gathering his strength and Jenny, could tell from how Ren looked at the wolf that it was no other than Klaus. He jumped on Ren and ripped him apart while he was still weak, so Bonnie decided to continue the chanting on her own and used this opportunity to finish him off.

"Jenny!" Damon yelled.

He ran towards her as fast as he could and picked her up from the ground, making her wince in pain and let go of the tears she'd tried to hold in.

"House… the witch house, Damon," she whispered. "Bring me there."

Damon obeyed without hesitating and ran as fast as he could to the old massacre sight where hundreds of witches had died many years ago. He brought her inside and placed her on the floor, kneeling down beside her.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me," Damon said. "Why would you let yourself get possessed by two powerful spirits? You knew that you could barely handle one inside you…"

"You really going to argue… with me now?" Jenny asked weakly, but smiled.

Damon sighed and bit his wrist open, letting her drink some of his blood, but it didn't seem to work. "Why isn't it working? You should be healed up now."

"I'm not injured, Damon… I'm… drained. Just let me sleep a little."

He shook his head and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes, but she was happy that he really did love her too much to let her go.

"There has to be a way. Maybe Bonnie or the spirits can help us."

Jenny shook her head even though it hurt. "They're gone. They used all their power to… stop him."

He growled and looked around, but they were all alone in the house. "Then I'll turn you."

Her eyes widened in horror. "But–"

"No, buts Jenny. I'm not letting you die. I… _need_ you."

Jenny sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Damon's lips press against hers as she did. When she opened them again she nodded to him and picked her up again, taking her to the cellar of his own home where he placed her.

If she turned he couldn't let her get out, because only God knew what she would become. Jenny hoped that she wouldn't lose her powers, because if she did that then how was she supposed to stop Klaus?

"If this doesn't work…" Damon said, the tears gone but the fear remaining in his eyes. "Feel free to haunt me then, okay?"

Jenny smiled weakly and nodded, closing her eyes before he finally snapped her neck.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	25. Blood Sucking Vampire

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

"_You turned my daughter into a vampire? What is wrong with you, you bastard?_" Nathan snarled.

"_Would you rather have preferred that she died? My blood couldn't heal her and it's all because those damn ghosts made her take in so much power!_" Damon snarled, flashing his fangs at him.

"_I have to agree with Damon on this one, Nathan. Jenny would have died if he had not given her his blood and turned her._" Elijah said calmly.

"_What? But she's a vampire now! A blood-sucking vampire! She'll stay 18 forever!_"

18 forever? Jenny closed her eyes and tried ignoring the sound of their voices. It was hard not to when she had no control over her senses whatsoever. The minute she woken up she'd been bombarded with all sorts of smells, sounds and feelings and an incredible urge to taste blood.

_So this is how Damon feels?_ she thought and opened her eyes again. Her gum was still hurting and the small taste of human blood was still in her mouth. _I want… more._

When she'd woken up Damon had given her the blood and she'd first been close to puking it up again, but then she got used to the taste within a few seconds and wanted more – although, none of them thought it was a good idea to give her more right now.

The thought of blood made Jenny's fangs extend instinctively. It still hurt when they came out, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. She stood up and walked over to the bolted door of the cellar she was locked inside, sniffing the air that carried the scent of human blood with it.

It smelled so… good.

"Elena," she said, her throat still feeling raspy and sore. "I know you're here. I can smell you."

Elena stepped out from the darkness of the basement and walked over to Jenny's cell, but without getting too close.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny. I wish I could've helped you." Elena said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Jenny didn't feel sad at all. All she felt was the burning desire to rip Elena's throat open with her fangs and drink that delicious blood that was being pumped out to her veins.

Her mouth became wet with hunter and her eyes fixated on Elena's exposed neck, making Elena take step instinctively back and cover her neck with her hair.

"It's going to be okay. Damon will show you how to control it and Caroline can help you too. She knows what you're going through."

"But I just want to taste… just a little bit." Jenny said, trying to reach Elena through the barred window of the cellar.

"_Jenny!_" someone roared.

Jenny turned her gaze to Damon, who stood at the end of the hallway and scowled at her. She didn't care. She just wanted some blood and she didn't care what she had to do to get it. She started kicking on the door and yanking it open, but it was of no use.

"You better go home, Elena. It will take some time before she… well, you know." Damon said calmly.

Elena sighed, but left and that enraged Jenny. But when Damon entered the cellar she caught the scent of blood from him and saw that he had a blood bag in his hand.

"Don't drink it too fast. This is the only one you're going to get all week. Your father wants you on animal blood."

Jenny ignored him and grabbed the blood bag, biting it open and quickly emptying the content of it in a matter of few seconds. It all tasted so delicious and sweet, leaving her wanting for more.

"More…" she said hoarsely.

Damon groaned and made her sit down on the bed they'd moved into the cellar. He cupped her face in his hands and she saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Why do you think? I didn't want to turn you into a vampire. You're too good to be a monster like me. I should never have let you go to kill Ren."

Jenny frowned, but a part of her understood why he was so sad. She didn't feel like a monster, but she did feel… weird. She was craving for blood and only a few minutes ago she'd drunk it. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, but the hunger remained.

"I will stay 18 forever… I cannot have children, will not become sick and… the hunger. Will it ever go away?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "It will less as strong after a while, but… you can't stop craving for blood. It's in your nature now to want it." he answered.

Jenny took a deep breath and suddenly felt tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn't think she'd become so emotional, but now she was sitting next to Damon and crying. Damon pulled her into his embrace and let her sob quietly against his chest.

They stayed like that for the next many minutes, but eventually Jenny calmed down and looked up at Damon who now lay beside her on the bed, stroking her arm gently.

"You smell nice…" she said, smiling weakly.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, but as he did she soon found herself on top of him, wanting him so badly. She kissed him passionately and went to remove his shirt, but he suddenly rolled her under him and held her hands pinned above her head. She just smirked flirtatiously and he knew exactly why that was. It wasn't just her senses that had been enhanced when she turned.

"As much as I would love to have post-vampire sex with you, then you're not so sane right now and your father is already pissed off at me enough as it is." Damon said.

Jenny pouted. "I can't have blood, I can't have you and I'm not allowed to go out. What can I have?"

Damon gave her a kiss on her cheek and sat up. "You get the honor of being taught how to control your urges by me. Don't you just feel lucky to be my girlfriend?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really, no."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, then I'll just let Elijah boring your face off and lecturing you about how not to kill a human."

She knew what he was up to, but she wasn't going to budge. "Okay."

Damon groaned. "You're supposed to get annoyed and tell me how awesome I am!"

"But then I would be lying…" She smirked and lay back down, enjoying taunting him like that.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm still trying to figure out if I like the old you or the new you the best, but so far I'm sticking with the old you. She appreciated my good looks, my charm and…" he smirked devilishly. "… skills in bed."

He left leaving Jenny feeling torn between being flattered and insulted. She shook her head of him and was about to go to bed, but then she suddenly heard footsteps and the smell of human blood hung in the air again. She felt her fangs extend, but closed her mouth to hide them when she saw her father along with Elijah walk to the cellar.

"Jenny, you shouldn't have done what you did," Nathan said. "Why would you take in that much power? You knew you couldn't handle it."

"I just wanted to stop Ren, Dad. He was going to hurt everyone and Klaus… he said that he would teach me how to bring Mom back from the dead if I helped him killing Ren." Jenny said.

Nathan groaned and shook his head of her. "I understand why you did it, but… you can't just bring your Mom back. She's at peace now and bringing her back when she's just a human… that would be far more cruel than killing her."

Jenny sighed. "I never said yes to him, so don't worry about that. And you don't have to stay anymore, you know. I heard what you said about me. I'm a blood-sucking vampire now, right?"

"Jenny, I didn't mean it like that! You're still my daughter and I still love you. It's just… I'm never going to see you grow up and the thought of you killing someone by mistake… I can't just ignore that. You're my little girl – not a killer."

Jenny said nothing and just lay back down on the bed, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. Her father eventually left, but Elijah didn't. He went inside the cellar and sat down next to her, making her sit up as well and frown at him.

"You shouldn't feel bad about what you did. You were trying to protect the ones you loved and I can relate to that. But I also understand why your father is worried and since it will take time for you to control your hunger, then I will help you a bit."

"You're going to become my teacher now?"

He chuckled, but shook his head. "Only when it comes to using compulsion properly and hunting without getting caught. But I can compel you to not kill someone if you want me to."

Jenny did want that, because the thought of killing someone innocent frightened her. She nodded and let him use his compulsion on her.

"You will not take a human's life when you feed and you will only drink animal blood or blood from blood bags…" Elijah sighed weakly and said something else now that he'd been told to say. "And you will let go of the pain you have felt ever since your mother and Thomas died."

Jenny blinked once and suddenly felt different. The hunger was still there, but she didn't feel like killing anyone and she didn't feel so sad either. She felt like she'd let go of the sadness and pain she'd endured ever since she lost her parents.

"You won't make me kill any rabbits, will you? I don't think I'll be able to do that." Jenny said, smiling weakly.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. "But you decide if you prefer human blood over animal blood. As long as no one get killed, then you're free to do whatever you want to." he said.

"Good, because I really did like that blood in the blood bag… Oh! When am I allowed to go outside?"

"Tomorrow, perhaps. We need to find a ring for you first and you need to learn how to behave properly now that you're a vampire and your senses have been enhanced."

Jenny nodded understandingly, but she rather wanted to go outside now. She felt like she'd been in the cellar for weeks and she missed feeling the sun on her face. To know that that same sun could now make her burst into flames made her shudder.

"Was it hard for you to control the need for blood when you became a vampire?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course. It's always hard, Jenny. But you're a good person and I know that you won't hurt anyone on purpose. Just don't listen to anything Damon teaches you." Elijah answered.

Jenny giggled and shook her head. "I won't. I don't think he'll be the best teacher either, so I'm just going to stick with you. You can be my mentor! It'll be so cool!"

Elijah chuckled again, but he didn't mind being her mentor. In some ways she reminded him of his younger sister and how she wanted his help many years ago as well...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	26. Jack

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and since I don't have any homework for tomorrow (for once), then I thought that would give you a new chap today :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"I really don't see why I have to hunt with you when I rather want to hurt with Elijah. He's way more awesome than you..." Jenny said as they walked through the woods.

"Now that I _refuse_ to believe and after we're done hunting Bambi I promise I'll finally give you your very own day-ring," Damon said. "Of course you do have to pay me before you get it…"

"How? I don't have any money and– oh…"

Damon smirked and kissed her hand, making her blush immensely. She already loved Damon a lot before, so when she became a vampire her feelings for him became enhanced as well.

A single kiss could make her desire his body and she didn't even want to think about how it felt to make love to him when that itself had been overwhelming to her.

"I don't know about you, but ever since I became a vampire I've been having these strange dreams and–"

"Wait, what? What dreams?"

Jenny didn't like how worried he sounded, because she'd been hoping that the dreams were just her mere imagination or normal for new vampires to experience.

"I keep dreaming about ghosts and it's not just those I already know. It's strangers I haven't even met, but who wants my help and when I wake up I can still feel their presence, but they aren't there. I know this sounds weird, but you think I can still see ghosts?"

Damon's jaw tensed. "Maybe. But you'd still lose your witch side since a witch can't be a vampire too. Have you seen any ghosts during the day?"

"No, but I keep feeling like I'm being watched, so maybe my medium powers have just been enhanced when I became a vampire. I don't know for sure, so I'll have to ask my dad about it once we return and he stops being so damn overprotective."

"He's just worried about you. So am I."

"Yeah, but you don't keep asking about how I feel, ask where I go and don't want me to be alone in a room."

Damon chuckled. "Okay, perhaps he is a little too overprotective, but I don't mind being able to spend more time with you. It's a long time since we've last been truly able to do that."

Jenny agreed and Damon leaned down to kiss her, but she suddenly caught the scent of a deer in the air and ran towards it, jumping on the full grown male deer like an animal. She sunk her fangs into its neck and drank the blood greedily.

"Wow, you actually managed to make drinking animal blood look hot!" Damon said, leaning casually against a tree.

Jenny looked up from the bleeding neck, a feral look on her blood smeared face that made even Damon shudder a little. He was so used to Jenny being a somewhat normal human girl and now she looked like his brother in his ripper days.

"I dare you to take a bite." she said.

He wrinkled his nose of disgust. "There is no way in hell that I'm ever going to drink animal blood!" he said stubbornly.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You're such a chicken! The Damon I love would do it without hesitating – even if he doesn't enjoy it."

Damon frowned, but then in a flash he suddenly kneeled down beside her and took a large bite of the deer, near enough ripping its neck wide open. Jenny enjoyed the sight and a part of her found it even somewhat arousing – something the old Jenny might never have done.

When Damon let go of the dead animal, she jumped on him and crashed her lips against his, savoring the sweet taste of his lips and the blood in his mouth. He kissed her back passionately and rolled her under him, deepening the kiss and burying his fingers in her hair.

Jenny wanted to stop them before they went too far, but the burning desire to make love to him was so overpowering that she just gave in and let it happen. She ripped Damon's shirt off easily and went to unbutton his pants, but he stopped her hands halfway there.

"There's nothing I would like to do more than to take you right here, but you have no control over yourself right now." he said.

She pouted and sat up with him still between her legs. "Damon, I almost died about a week ago and I've been doing nothing but stressing out about Ren and Klaus. I need this and I wanted this even before I became like you. I'm still the old Jenny you know. I just… need to adjust to my enhanced senses and emotions." she said.

Damon smirked. "So you're really going to sleep with me in the woods, next to a dead deer and in the middle of the night?"

She blushed, but nodded. She missed feeling truly happy and she missed being close to him. Even though Damon wasn't too fond about the idea, then he continued kissing her and this time he didn't stop her hands as they exposed and explored every bit of his body.

Jenny didn't regret doing what they did one bit, because she felt happier than she'd ever been and he managed to send her to a blissful state that made her want to appreciate everything and everyone she had in her life – particularly Damon.

They returned to the boarding house – dirty and covered in animal blood – just before dawn and on their way back to the downstairs cellar they luckily didn't ran into anyone, so no one knew what they'd been up to in the woods besides hunting.

"I take it back," Jenny said quietly. "It's been a real pleasure to hunt with you Damon. We should definitely do it again – preferably very soon."

Damon grinned and pulled her in for a tender kiss, wiping some dirt off her cheek as he pulled back again. "Agreed. And if you want to then I'll give you some private lessons in my bedroom." he said.

Jenny's cheeks turned bright red and she looked shyly away, but he cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes again.

"Goodnight, Jenny."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Damon. Thank you for helping me through all of this."

He gave her one last, but brief kiss and then left the cellar, locking it on his way out and making sure that she couldn't get out.

Just because Elijah had compelled her for him, then it didn't mean that she would be able to resist the urge for blood completely, but at least she wouldn't worry about her mother anymore and learn how to move on.

Jenny was still high on blood, so she didn't go to bed right away, but sat in the darkness and tried ignoring the feeling of being watched. She hadn't felt that way all the time when she still had her witch powers, but she had felt the feeling before and knew what it meant.

Someone was trying to reach out to her.

Someone evil.

"Hello? Who's here?" she called out hesitantly.

No one answered, so she paced absently around in the cellar, waiting for someone to make him or herself present. She was about to give up and go to bed when the bolted door suddenly opened by itself, allowing her to leave if she wanted to.

Jenny walked out to find out who had opened the door and as she walked in to the living room she saw something that made her immortal heart skip a beat.

The man she thought was her father was stood in the living room wearing a convict suit and he had a bleeding wound on the right side of his stomach. His blood was dripping down on the floor and he looked so pale as if someone had drained all of his blood.

But Jenny knew that her stepfather couldn't possibly be here and definitely not be alive with a wound like that, making her wonder if someone had killed her quite recently. She wanted to say something, but even as a vampire she was still so scared of him.

"_I knew you could see me, you little bastard!_" he said and smirked devilishly. "_Come to daddy and let me take a closer look at you, Jenny._"

Jenny stood still.

She was too scared to move and felt like her entire body had been paralyzed. She remembered all the times he had yelled at her, nearly hit her and told her to stop lying about being able to see ghosts and of course she couldn't remember the other memory of hearing that he'd killed three men.

"_What's the matter, Jenny? You don't recognize your old man?_"

"You're not my father…" Jenny said quietly. "You never were."

He snorted and stepped forwards, making her instinctively take a step back. "_I am more the father than that freak your mother fell in love with! You are my child, Jenny! My! Now come here or–_"

"_Or what?_" The sound of Nathan's voice made Jenny exhale air she didn't even notice she was holding in and she couldn't feel more happy to see her father right now. "I know what you want, _Jack. _Don't think for a second that I haven't noticed you lurking around lately, waiting for the right opportunity to possess Jenny."

Jenny gasped. "He wants to possess me?"

Nathan nodded and walked over to her. "I may not have the power to banish you, but I know someone who can, so I advise you to leave now and don't ever come back. You hear me?"

Jack didn't care and just stepped closer to them, until he stood before Nathan. "_You little rat! You think you can boss me around? I don't know if you remember, but I've killed before and even though I may be dead now, then I can still hurt you pretty badly. Or maybe I'll go hurt Jenny instead. That bastard kid needs some discipline anyway!_"

"You're bluffing! You can't do something like that. You're just a piece of scum, a low-life and if you come anywhere near Jenny I'll make you regret ever coming here!"

Jenny was thankful of her father's help and when Jack finally decided to leave the house she just hugged him, thanking him again and again for being there for her.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am now, but will he return?" she answered.

"Yes, spirits like him usually do, but he can't hurt you as long as you practice keeping up your mental shield and don't let him get to you. The latter always help me when I meet an angry spirit."

Jenny sighed, still feeling shaken up by the encounter. "I better go back to bed. Thanks again, Dad."

"You're welcome. Now try getting some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow morning."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	27. A Normal Day

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

"Why are you looking so pale this morning? You need blood?" Damon asked worriedly as he went to visit Jenny in the morning.

Jenny said nothing and merely stared at the wall of the cellar, her mind somewhere else. She hadn't had any sleep all night after the meeting with her stepfather and she hated the dead man for being able to have that effect on her.

When she didn't answer his question, though, he sighed and bent down in his legs to be at her level, handing her an enchanted lapis lazuli ring. She finally looked at him and then at the ring in her hand with a look of confusion in her face.

"It's your day-ring. I thought you might want one, so you can go to school and…" He suddenly cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "I heard about what happened last night. Your dad told me."

"Oh…" was the only thing she said.

Damon sighed and gave her a kiss that took her mind off last night's event. "I know I'm not exactly the romantic type, but… if you want to do anything romantic together today, then I'm up for it."

Jenny smiled and looked up at him again. "You'd do that for me?"

He sighed, but nodded. "I'm so going to regret this, but… I'm officially your slave today."

She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him passionately, running her hand teasingly up under the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, someone's in the mood…" he said teasingly.

"It's not my fault you're so hard to resist…" Jenny said sarcastically,

He chuckled and moved his hands slowly down the sides of her body. He leaned in to kiss her, but in the middle of the tender kiss his cell phone suddenly started ringing, making Jenny sigh and pull away reluctantly.

While Damon talked with his brother about the hidden coffin, Jenny slipped her day-ring on and walked out of the cellar to see if it worked. She hesitantly let the sunlight touch her and smiled when she saw that it actually worked.

"Feels good?" Damon asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It is a little different from when I was human, but I can live with it." Jenny answered, enjoying the feeling of his lips on the side of her neck.

"I know it might be hard, but… let's try to have as normal a day as we can. I can't promise that we won't meet a certain hybrid, but–"

"No talk about hybrids today! But yes, I do want a normal day today. It feels like ages since I've last had one – if I ever did have one."

"What do you want to do first then?"

Jenny turned around and saw a smug smirk on his lips. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking about.

"Not _that_, but let's start with having breakfast. I'm starving!"

Damon laughed and followed her to the kitchen, tickling, kissing and teasing her as they both made a _normal_ breakfast. Of course they both needed their daily glass of blood, but besides that everything was completely normal.

"When was the last time we spend the day together without any hidden agendas?" Jenny asked as she took one last bite of her toast.

"Hmm… does the day we played strip poker count?" Damon answered, smirking of the memory.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Well… perhaps. I can't remember if anything happened that day, but we definitely had a nice game of poker. And no, we should not do that more often. Not with my dad hanging around your home most of the time."

Damon pouted. "That's a shame, but at least I still get to enjoy _other_ things."

"Like getting bitch-slapped?"

Damon chuckled. "Ouch! I was thinking about us hunting together, but your mind seems to have become filthier after you became a vamp."

Jenny blushed. She had changed, yes, but she still felt like herself. She just had a much bigger confidence and her self-control wasn't as strong as before.

"You're still the one with the filthiest mind in here."

He smirked haughtily and finished his glass of human blood. Jenny couldn't help but look at the blood and the delicious smell of blood made her mouth become wet with hunger.

"How does it taste?" she asked.

Damon frowned and followed her gaze. He sighed heavily. "I know it looks tempting, but you don't want to taste blood. It'll drive you crazy at first and we don't have time to teach you how to control yourself. I don't think you want the guilt of killing someone either."

Jenny bit down in her bottom lip. "You're right. But can I at least have one drop?"

He shook his head sternly. "You get anywhere near my blood and I will kick your butt so hard that you can't sit down for two weeks!"

"_You will-what?_" Nathan said, stepping in to the living room.

Damon shrugged. "Just kick your daughter's ass if she drinks human blood." he said casually.

Nathan nodded understandingly and gave his daughter a hug. "I'll do the same, so you better stick with animal blood."

"Fine!" Jenny grumbled. "But now that I'm a vampire, then I'm weakened by vervain, so shouldn't I built up a tolerance or something too?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You want to drink acid every day?"

She gulped. "That's how it tastes like?"

He nodded. "Or a very, very strong whisky. But it gets better. Let me show you."

Damon left the kitchen and when he returned he had a glass with what looked and smelled like vervain in it. Jenny hesitated at first when he gave it to her, but she took a sip of it and immediately spat it out again – on Damon's face.

"Oops," Jenny said hoarsely and coughed a little. "Sorry, Damon."

Damon wiped it off his face as it slowly healed up again and glared at her father for laughing of the moment.

"Know I get why Thomas hated vervain. It really does taste like acid." Jenny said.

"Of course it does. That's why vampires don't like it." Damon grumbled.

"Just go easy and start with a smaller amount." Nathan advised.

"And don't spit it on me. If you want to spit on anyone, then do it on Elijah – or at least on Klaus."

Jenny giggled. "Sorry. But shouldn't we get going?"

Nathan frowned. "You're leaving?" he asked.

Jenny nodded. "We're trying to have a normal and calm day together, but so far it hasn't gone that well." she answered.

Nathan smiled and wished them good luck, and they finally left the house, heading to the Grill where they could relax and hopefully have a normal afternoon.

Of course it couldn't be avoided that Jenny spotted a couple of dead humans and supernatural beings, but just this once she pretended she wasn't able to see them and focused on Damon.

When they arrived at the Grill they went to the pool table and Jenny challenged Damon into a game where one of them of course was going to win something they wanted. Jenny couldn't remember when the last time she had this much fun was, but she enjoyed it and tried ignoring the fact that she was a vampire, who could see the spirits of the dead.

"You're going down today! And then I will forever remind you about the day the great Damon Salvatore was beaten by–"

Damon clamped a hand over her mouth and placed a kiss on her right temple, then said: "Just take your shot, will you?"

Jenny pouted, but leaned down and took aim for one of the balls. She was about to do it when she suddenly felt Damon's hands on the sides of her hips and his body pressing against her back. He leaned down as well and adjusted her grip on the cue in a flirtatious manner.

"You're distracting me! That's cheating!" she said.

"I'm not cheating. I'm just helping you out, but just remember that if I win, then you become _my_ slave until tomorrow afternoon." Damon said.

"Pfft! As if that is going to happen…"

Jenny took her shot at the ball and smiled brightly when it hit two other balls that ended in the same hole. She turned around to brag about it, but caught Damon staring intently at someone at the bar. She searched the bar for anyone familiar and sighed when she spotted Klaus.

"Damon, it's your turn." she said, ignoring Klaus' presence.

Damon did the same and they continued their game, but kept an eye on Klaus out of the corner of their eyes in case he was up to something. When their game ended with Jenny winning they noticed that Klaus was gone, so they relaxed and continued their date.

"I won, I won, I w o n! Haha, learn it!" Jenny bragged.

"That was only because I let you win, but enjoy it while you can. This will be the only time you win over me in something." Damon said, smirking smugly.

Jenny snorted. "I won fairly and you're just annoyed that a girl actually beat your sorry ass. You're my slave for this entire week now and don't think I will go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend."

"Damn, you're annoying today… But fine, I admit that you won fairly if you at least let me get a scotch first."

"Go ahead. I'll go freshen up in the meanwhile."

Jenny gave him a kiss and walked out to the restroom and as she did she met no other than Elena in there, but there was something about Elena today that made Jenny frown a little. And when she saw the smirk the doppelganger had on her lips the minute she saw her, she realized who it was.

Katherine.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	28. Mama Original

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the wait (blame all the homework I get) Thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

"What do you want?" Jenny asked, annoyed to see the vampire back.

"Always with the questions…" Katherine answered and smirked. "I hear you became a vampire. Congrats. I bet Damon is very happy about that. Now he can screw you the rest of your eternity."

Something inside Jenny snapped and she went to hit Katherine, but the much older vampire quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it to her back, slamming her face first against the cold wall. She tried breaking free of the grip, but Katherine was too strong.

"That was foolish even for you, Jenny. But I'm not going to kill you and you know why?"

"Why? Because you think I can still kill Klaus?"

Katherine laughed. "Of course not. But there is someone else, who can do that and with your abilities I'm sure you can help me find her."

Jenny frowned. "Who?"

The older vampire let go of her and turned her around. "Mama Original."

Jenny's frown deepened. "But she's dead."

Katherine shook her head. "Not dead, no. Just… in a sort of coma-like state. I know it'll take a witch to open the coffin, but I hear that Bonnie is already working on that, so…"

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"And get myself killed, no thank you. I know about how she used my original's blood to turn her children into vampires and then again to curse him. She hates me and all the doppelgangers that look like her. But you… you're still Victoria's doppelganger. She liked Victoria."

Jenny growled and pushed Katherine away from her. She could hear that Damon was looking for her outside and getting worried, but even though she was tempted to call for him, then she wanted to deal with Katherine alone.

"Fine. I'll help you, but what's in this for you? Klaus is not going anywhere now that his siblings are here. He's more focused on getting his family back."

"That might be, but your friend Elena is in the way of getting what I want."

Jenny realized what Katherine meant. She wanted Stefan back and even though Jenny didn't want her to have him, then she had to do this to stop Klaus. He was the reason why her parents were dead and she still wanted her revenge.

"Okay. I'll do it. When and where do we meet?" she asked.

"I'll call you when I need you. For now you can go back and have your fun with Damon. Oh, and a little hint – Damon likes girls who play hard to get. Men like challenges and Damon is no exception. If you don't do it he'll grow tired of you." Katherine answered.

When Jenny blinked Katherine was gone and Damon stepped inside the restroom, looking a tad worried and confused.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I saw a huge spider, but it's gone now." Jenny lied.

Damon raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "An 18-year-old vampire/medium who's afraid of spiders… now that's just funny."

Jenny blushed and shook her head of him. "Let's just go."

They left the Grill and at first they were supposed to go for a walk in the woods, but Jenny remembered what Katherine had told her and changed her mind.

She didn't want their relationship to turn boring or for Damon to grow tired of her, so she took him to a bar just outside town that looked a little dangerous in her eyes.

She wasn't too happy about how short the skirts of the waitresses were, but she knew that she couldn't force Damon to look down the entire time.

"This is your version of a romantic day?" Damon asked.

"Why not? I mean, we don't have to do anything romantic, so I thought I could help you find a girl to drink off. You can't drink my blood anymore and I know you hate those blood bags, so–"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You may be a vampire now, but this is not something my Jenny would say. Did something happen to you in the restroom?" he asked suspiciously.

Jenny shook her head, but he didn't seem to believe her. "I just… I want to do something you want to do."

"And you think that _this_ is what I want to do? Go to a bar and drain some chick?"

She fell silent and didn't know what to say. She just didn't want to lose him and definitely not to Katherine, who already had played with his heart. When she didn't say anything, Damon cupped her face with his hands and made her look into his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jenny."

She sighed. "I know we're in a relationship and all, but I know that you sometimes grow tired of girls and I can't... I don't want to lose you to some girl with big boobs, just because you thought I was boring."

Damon looked shocked for a moment, but shook his head of her. "I don't know how you got that idea, but you need to stop thinking about things like this. I'm not going to leave you and I definitely don't find you boring."

"But Katherine–"

Jenny quickly stopped herself, but it was too late. Damon's jaw tensed up and he quickly pulled her outside where they could talk alone.

"So that's why you looked frightened? Katherine talked with you?" he growled more than asked.

"Yes, but–"

"Is this why you suddenly changed your mind? What did she say to you about me?"

Jenny sighed again. "That you liked a challenge like all men do and would grow tired of me. I shouldn't have listened to her, but I thought she might be right."

Damon groaned and looked like he wanted to punch someone – namely Katherine. "Jenny, she's messing with your head. That's what she does. She's a lonely bitch who likes toying with people."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

He sighed. "It's not your fault. I should have known that bitch would come and ruin the only good relationship I've ever had."

Jenny smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad to hear that, but I can't imagine that you've had many serious relationships."

Damon chuckled. "Neither have you."

"I haven't had a real boyfriend before, so that doesn't count."

He pouted. "You just want to be the one who's right today, don't you?"

Jenny nodded. "I–"

"_Well, well, well… Look at that. It's vamp-boy and his slutty vamp-girl!_" a familiar voice said.

Jenny gulped and turned around, facing no other than Dean – now with hybrid fangs. She'd nearly forgotten all about him, but now that he was here she was afraid of what he might do to them.

"Dean… I did wonder when you dared to return after Jenny punched you in the face… remember that?" Damon said tauntingly.

"Damon, don't–"

But Damon waved her off and walked closer to Dean with no fear in his eyes. She was impressed how he could stay smug when he stood before a hybrid, who could still give him one fatal bite.

"Go ahead, Salvatore. Show me what you got, you dead piece of meat!" Dean said daringly.

Jenny shook her head of them and decided to send Elijah a text in case she was going his help. Until Elijah showed up she had to distract them a little, so she quickly walked in front of Damon and then approached Dean, hoping she could talk some sense into him.

"What are you doing, Dean? I thought you were with us. We need your help fighting Klaus." she said even though she knew he'd already picked Klaus' side.

"The only reason why I even fought on your side was because of you, but now you're a bloodsucker like _him_." Dean hissed.

"Yes, because you just left and didn't want to help us. I nearly died trying to stop Ren. I could only survive if I became a vampire and I'm happy I did."

Dean snorted. "You won't be so happy when I kill your boyfriend. I'll make you regret you ever gave yourself up for him, you little _slut_!"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but Damon suddenly pushed her aside and jumped on Dean, hitting him repeatedly in his face as hard as he could. Dean retaliated by throwing him into an old truck and accidentally set the alarm on.

The fist fight went on even as the owner of the car and his gang of dangerous-looking men came outside to see what was going on, but by then they were only using their fists. Jenny gulped and tried stopping Damon, because the men were on their way towards them with knives and guns.

However, as Dean and Damon fought Jenny suddenly felt someone poke her back. She turned around and was about to gasp, but she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and then her neck was broken before she could fight back.

The fight between Dean and Damon continued, but when they saw that they were not alone they both instinctively looked for Jenny, who'd disappeared without a trace.

"You!" Damon growled, turning to Dean. "You distracted me, so that freak-show could take her!"

Dean smirked. "Yep, and now you can say goodbye to your life too." he said, quickly disappearing.

Damon turned around and groaned at the sight of the group of men. He could either waste his time by fighting all of them, while his enemy had his girlfriend or he could run and hope that they wouldn't find him anytime soon.

"_Where's Jenny?_" Elijah suddenly asked.

Damon turned and sighed in relief. "Where do you think? Dean distracted me, so your God damn brother could take her! I'm seriously going to rip him apart when–"

"Shut up Damon and help me find Jenny."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	29. The Dead

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and here's the second last chap! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

"Ow! My neck!"" Jenny grumbled, wishing so badly that the pain would just go away.

She carefully looked around without moving her head too fast and soon realized that she was inside the house Klaus had built for him and his siblings. She groaned and tried standing up, but something was stopping her.

Chains.

Klaus had chained her to a chair and the chains were soaked in vervain, making it impossible for her to get out. She felt weak and was starving, so she wondered about just how long she'd been tied up to the chair.

"_Ah, I see you finally woke up…_" Klaus said from behind her. He walked around to her front and smiled darkly. "I hear you became a vampire… a bit of a shame, really, but I hear you are still able to see the spirits of the dead."

Jenny glared at him and tried getting out of the chair without any luck. She suddenly spotted someone behind him, though, and began laughing darkly.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked confusedly.

"Your father is here and he doesn't look so happy to see you." Jenny answered.

She saw a flash of fear in his eyes and grinned, but that only irritated him and made him slap her so hard that her bottom lip split. She could taste her own blood for a moment, but her lip quickly healed up again.

"He can't harm me. He's dead and so will you be if you don't shut up."

Jenny snorted. "I'm not scared of you, Klaus. I may not be able to kill you, but I'm not scared. Not anymore."

Klaus smirked. "Is that so? Oh, Jenny, I'm glad to see that you have grown a pair after you became a vampire, but you are not invincible. I, on the other hand, is and I know for a fact that a bite from me can give you a slow and painful death. Just ask Damon. He nearly died of a werewolf bite."

She had heard about how painful it was and how there was no cure except for Klaus' blood. She didn't say anything and turned her gaze back to Mikael, who was still standing behind his stepson.

"_My wife will kill him soon,_" he said. "_But she needs your help now that Victoria and Charlotte are gone._"

Jenny nodded understandingly, which of course caught Klaus' attention, so she quickly moved her gaze back to him.

"Okay, fine. I am scared – I admit that," she lied. "But how can I possibly help you?"

"Well, you can start by sitting still while my witch performs a spell that will make sure that no ghost can enter our world again."

Jenny frowned. "And you couldn't do that without me?"

He shook his head. "I need a medium that has a strong enough connection with the dead."

"Yay, me (!)"

Klaus chuckled and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. He could compel her if he wanted to, because her witch side was no longer protecting her.

"I did love Victoria for a time," he said. "She had an air about her that you have now, but she was always so damn moral just like Elijah."

"Victoria never loved you and you know why? You don't understand what love is." Jenny said.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but walked away and then left the room. She hoped that she'd hurt him badly, because after everything he'd done to her, she wanted him to suffer. But now she also had time to talk with Mikael alone about his plans.

"_Esther has been awakened and will use you to unleash the spirits on him. He will not be able to defend himself._" Mikael said.

"How will she do that? I'm tied up and I don't think Klaus will just let her in." Jenny said quietly.

"_Give them some time. My sons will help you once they have figured out how to distract him._"

Jenny sighed and watched as Mikael disappeared. She waited for what felt like hours and as the sun began going down outside the room she was in, she finally heard some strange noises coming from the back and front entrance.

At the front was Damon and it seemed he was distracting Klaus long enough for Kol to sneak inside and get to Jenny. He signed for her to be quiet and removed the chains from her as quietly and quickly as he could.

Once Jenny was free she fled the house with him, but they were soon stopped by Klaus, who blocked the only way out.

The other way was being blocked by some of his hybrids that not only made sure that they couldn't leave, but they also held Damon pinned to the floor with a stake hovering above his heart.

"Now little brother… why would you take away my favorite toy?" Klaus said, smirking smugly.

"Why not?" Kol said, matching his smirk. "I always did like taking your toys, remember? I'm sure Finn remembers that as well."

Klaus screamed as he was suddenly stabbed in the back by his brother Finn and then thrown into a wall by Elijah so hard that the wall broke down.

Jenny instinctively went to save Damon and jumped on the hybrids, biting down into their necks and draining them dry of blood. She was overwhelmed by how wonderful their blood tasted and wanted to drink more, so she went after the next best thing – Klaus.

As Klaus stood up she jumped on him and sunk her fangs into his neck, making him let out a loud wolf-like roar. He threw her off him and grabbed a piece of wood, stabbing her with it but without hitting her heart.

"That wasn't so nicely done, Jenny… Now unless your incredibly annoying boyfriend wants to see you dead, then I suggest that all of you leave!" Klaus snarled.

Jenny closed her eyes and tried enduring the pain she felt as the tip of the makeshift stake scraped her beating heart,

"You're not going to kill her. If you do that you're as good as dead." Elijah said.

"Sure about that, brother?" Klaus asked daringly. "Are you really going to risk her life on that?"

Jenny felt the stake moving closer to her heart and cried out in pain. It hurt so badly that she couldn't keep the tears from trickling down her cheeks.

Damon couldn't stand the sight and tried attacking Klaus, but he was stopped by the same hybrid and easily thrown away like a puppet.

"Leave or I will kill her!" he snarled.

"_You do that and I will kill you, _boy!" someone suddenly said.

Jenny felt the stake being pulled out of her chest and all eyes turned to Mikael, who stood next to a very much alive Esther. Her hand had been cut, which meant that she'd used herself to give Mikael a foothold in their world.

"I killed you… both of you!" Klaus rasped.

"Yes and now we will kill you, Niklaus. It is time for us to undo what I created." Esther said coldly.

Jenny could tell that Klaus was terrified, but he refused to let go of her and give up that easily. He fled the house with her quicker than they could stop him and took her to the quarry – the place where he broke his curse.

Once they arrived, Jenny spotted another person at the place – a witch – and she was already preparing for the spell she was going to do. She was forced closer to the woman and Klaus held her down while the witch performed the spell.

"_You can't hide forever, boy!_" Mikael yelled somewhere nearby.

Klaus instinctively growled and looked around, but there was no sight of Mikael. It was first when the witch drew blood from Jenny's hand that Mikael appeared and pulled Klaus away from her. He might be dead, but he still had his strength and he was nearly as strong as his stepson.

But even though Mikael was fighting Klaus, then she couldn't fight back herself, because the witch sent a jolt of pain through her body whenever she tried attacking her.

Luckily Damon was soon at the quarry too and he swiftly broke the witch's neck, making the pain Jenny felt disappear.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, helping her up.

Jenny nodded and turned her gaze back towards Klaus. He was now transformed into a large dark grey werewolf and was attacking his stepfather viciously. Despite being already dead then Mikael couldn't distract him for much longer and disappeared when Klaus bit his head off.

"Oh, shit… maybe it's time we leave." Jenny said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Damon said, grabbing her hand.

They both ran as fast as they could, but Klaus knew that they were fleeing and ran after them much faster than they expected he could.

He eventually chased them down and jumped on Jenny, tackling her to the ground so hard that she felt at least three of her ribs break.

Damon managed to pull him away and got in front of her, so she wouldn't get hurt, but when Klaus went to attack him he was tackled by his brothers again. He bit them, but they just healed up again so they were able to keep fighting him.

"Jennifer!" Esther called out far away.

They followed her voice and found her nearby the quarry with Rebekah, getting ready to perform the spell that would unleash the spirits on Klaus.

"Take my hand," she urged and Jenny didn't hesitate to obey. "Close your eyes and repeat after me."

"Wait! Will it hurt?" Jenny asked, worrying that it would be just as agonizing as when she killed Ren with Bonnie's, Victoria's and Charlotte's help.

Esther was silent at first, but then nodded. "You will not die, but I need you to endure the pain until they are released."

Jenny looked worriedly at Damon and then reluctantly closed her eyes, repeating the ancient words that Esther chanted. She felt the pain building up inside her as the spirits were drawing power from her to manifest themselves, but as they were finally ready, Jenny couldn't take the pain anymore and felt herself slowly losing consciousness…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Hii, here's finally the ending! Thank you soooo much for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! I can't believe that this story got as many reviews as it did and I apologize for the shortness of this chap (I'm drowning in homework lately -_-') **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Epilogue:

It was the sound of birds chirping that woke Jenny up the next morning. She felt sore as she stretched her arms and legs out, but she didn't pay much notice of it. She did, however, pay notice of what or more like _who_ she was lying on.

Jenny opened her eyes and was startled when she found Damon lying under her, making her lose her balance and fall down on the floor with a loud _thump_ that woke Damon up.

"Not again! When are you going to get used it?" he asked, helping her back up in the bed.

"Sorry, but last time I checked I was in the middle of trying to kill Klaus and now I'm suddenly in your bed. What happened?" Jenny answered.

"You want the long story or the short one?"

She hesitated. "Short."

He nodded. "Okay, basically the ghosts took Klaus somewhere unknown and you went on a killing frenzy the second you woke up."

Jenny's eyes widened and she felt a big knot in her stomach. "I… killed someone?"

His eyes widened. "Oh no, that's not what I meant. What I meant is that you killed a load of animals and a couple of hybrids too before blacking out again. Elijah's compulsion still keeps you from drinking human blood."

She sighed in relief and lay back down next to him. "So everything is over now? We can relax?"

He smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yes. You have nothing to worry about, but Dean certainly has something to worry about once I find that dick."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Damon, leave him alone! The last thing I need is you getting bit again."

"Fine! But I expect something in return."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Like what? Me?"

"Exactly!" He leaned down to kiss her again and this time it was on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, wanting so badly to just make love to him and enjoy being alive. So she let him undress her and let go of her inhibitions this one morning to remind herself of that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey, no biting! I may be delicious, but I'm not edible." Damon said teasingly.

Jenny giggled and bit him playfully in the side of his neck anyway, but in the middle of everything they suddenly heard her father calling her name.

They both groaned.

"I think he's doing it on purpose…" Damon grumbled.

"I think so too. But I'm not going." Jenny said stubbornly.

He chuckled. "See, that's my little rebel!"

They continued and ignored Nathan for the next 10-15 minutes, but as they lay in the bed and relaxed, Nathan decided to barge inside the bedroom. Jenny quickly covered herself, while Damon didn't seem to mind that he was practically lying half-naked in the bed with her.

"Dear God… I think your mother would ground you if she ever found you in bed with a vampire. Are you even using protection?" Nathan asked even though he knew that Jenny couldn't get pregnant.

"Dad! Out!" Jenny hissed, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

Nathan chuckled. "Fine, but I need to speak with you, so don't take too long or I'll return for you with a bunch of Originals."

He left the bedroom and Jenny groaned again. "God, he's so embarrassing!"

"Hey, look at the bright side…" Damon said.

Jenny glared at him from beneath the covers. "_What_ bright side?"

Damon opened his mouth, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Sorry. I've got nothing."

She sighed. "I love him and all, but now he's just getting damn annoying."

"Fathers are supposed to be annoying."

"Are boyfriends supposed to be annoying too, because you're doing an awfully good job at it?"

Damon chuckled and pulled her into his arms, stroking her cheek gently and making her smile weakly. She enjoyed the warmth of his skin and wanted to spend a little more time with him, but she could hear her father walking back up the stairs.

"Oh, shoot! He's coming back!" she grumbled.

She jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, while Damon casually walked in to his bathroom to take a shower. He gave her a passionate kiss before she went downstairs, though, and she left the room just as her father was about to knock on the door.

"I'm ready! No need to go inside and bother Damon," Jenny said hastily. "Now what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Could we go downstairs? I don't want Damon eavesdropping on this." Nathan said.

Jenny nodded and followed her father to downstairs. She could hear that Damon was still in the shower, so even if he was able to hear them downstairs, then the shower was somewhat muffling their conversation.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but… I have to leave town tonight."

She frowned. "What? Why?"

Nathan sighed and took his wallet out, taking out a picture of two young boys with a woman Jenny hadn't seen before. "I… um… this is my wife Eva and our sons Jamie and Kyle."

Her eyes widened and even though she was happy about having half-siblings, then she still felt a pang of jealousy.

"Eva knows about you and our powers and I really don't want to leave you behind, so… I want to know if you're coming with me or staying here."

"Oh…" Of course Jenny wanted to go with him and meet her younger siblings, but she couldn't leave Damon behind and she didn't think that he would want to live somewhere else when he was born and raised in Mystic Falls.

"I didn't want Damon eavesdropping, because I want _you_ to make this decision. I'm not saying he can't come with you, but of course you'll both have to keep a low profile."

Jenny sighed, but thought about it for a moment. "I understand and as much as I really want this, then… I can't. I love being here, Dad. Of course I'll visit you every now and then, but for now I think I'll stay here."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "It's ok. There's always room for you at Christmas or Thanksgiving. I'm sure Jamie and Kyle will be happy to meet you too. I've told them all about you – except for the part about you being part witch and part medium. They're only 5 and 8 years old."

She smiled weakly and took another look at the picture. She could definitely see the resemblance between her and her siblings, and Eva seemed like a good and loving mother.

"I'll definitely visit you soon, but you really have to leave tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I have been gone for too long. Don't worry, though. I'll call you once I get home." he answered.

Jenny sighed, so he pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy. You may be annoying and embarrassing, but you've helped me so much lately."

Nathan chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad I got to meet you too. I better go now before we both start weeping."

She giggled and pulled away, watching him leave the house. She truly was going to miss him and couldn't wait to meet her siblings. But she needed some time alone with Damon too, so she decided that she was going to pay her father a visit when the Christmas holidays begun.

She went back upstairs to Damon and swiftly undressed; taking him by surprise as she suddenly joined him in the shower.

"So you have brothers? I bet they will find me pretty awesome…" Damon said.

"You eavesdropped–!" she exclaimed and shook her head. "You know what? I don't want to argue with you today, but just so you know then you have to earn the right to come along!"

Damon pouted. "Damn, you really are a mean vamp! But lucky for you I love feisty girls…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


End file.
